Casper High Magic
by A-Marlene-S
Summary: What if Casper High teaches magic in secret? What if they were invited to the Tri-Wizard Tournament? What if they help or makes things worse in the British Wizarding World? What if... Unbetaed, in need of a beta reader for the story.
1. Chapter 1

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Casper High… just your average every day American high school…The average bully jock, the airhead and stuck up cheerleaders, band geeks, nerds, goths, and everything else in between. One of the few aspects that makes this school different from the normal is that Casper High is the usual ghost attacks.

Ghost attacks are the norm not only at Casper High but at Amity Park in total. There's only one that stands in the city…

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear Me!" Box Ghost boomed as he flew around Amity Park. The citizens of the city simply ignored the ghost and continued on their way. "Fear me!"

"Give it a rest Box Ghost!" Danny Phantom yelled out flying towards the Box Ghost with the Fenton thermos in hand.

Another day of normalcy…

Despite this all, there is one more kept secret that Casper High has that only a certain few know. Despite what many believe to be a normal school, is nothing but normal. You just have to ask the right person about that.

-.-

"I can't believe none of them know!" Tucker snickered to Sam as the both of them walked down the main hall of the high school.

Sam rolled her eyes at him. "It wouldn't be much of a secret if they could easily figure it out, Tucker."

"Or maybe…" Tucker whispered slowly, he glanced around in great suspicion. "They did figure it out, but they had their minds wiped clean."

"If it weren't for the fact we are in the no magic-zone, I would have hexed you already." Sam deadpanned, smacking Tucker upside the head. She looked around the hall to see everyone going on about their day, nothing out of the norm.

"On another note..." Tucker winced at the smack, but continued on his way, avoiding his friend's wrath once more. He stopped in front of his locker, he pulled out his PDA as he dialed his combination. "According to my PDA... Danny should be running down the hall after capturing the Box Ghost in three... Two... One..."

"Guys!" Danny called out running down the hall with his backpack in one hand and the thermos in another.

"Do you really have him on the clock?" Sam asked, glancing over at the PDA.

"The Box Ghost is really predictable," Tucker laughed, opening his locker.

"I was talking about Danny," Sam deadpanned, she turned and checked on a very tired Danny, "Long night or morning?"

"Both," Danny answered, stuffing the thermos into his backpack, "My dad made a new invention that kept targeting me and when I finally thought I could close my eyes in peace, this idiot woke me up… again."

"Hey!" Box Ghost, cried from the thermos.

"Shut up for once," Danny said, zipping his backpack shut.

"I have feelings you know," Was a muffled response.

"What was this killer invention about this time?" Sam asked, leaning against the lockers.

"…I don't know what it's called exactly," Danny said grimly, his shoulders slouched forwards at the memories, "It's an ecto-gun that shoots ectoplasm…"

"That doesn't seem so bad," Tucker said laughing uneasily.

"It's similar to the BOOmerang," Danny deadpanned, causing Tucker to wince and Sam to face palm, "Since my dad thought the boomerang as a fail he decided to..."

Danny shook his head, "The ecto-gun is designed to lock into a single specific energy. Guess who they used?"

"Danny Phantom?" Sam and Tucker answered at the same time.

"Yep," Danny said, rubbing his arm, "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to eight," Tucker said, looking at is a PDA.

"Good… I'm not totally late," Danny let out a sigh of relief, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a yellow slip of paper.

"Another meeting with your councilor," Tucker asked, shutting his locker shut.

"Do you still think it's a good idea to tell him about you know?" Sam whispered tugging on Danny's arm.

"If it means having a trusting adult who helps me get caught up with my school work, covers for me with my parents and school issues… it's all good," Danny said, waving at Sam and Tucker as he walked down the hall, "I'll see you guys later for Chem."

-.-

"I understand and will accept whatever danger this secret of yours will hold, Mr. Fenton," Lancer said, looking across of a fidgety Danny Fenton, "I've kept secrets about the Wizarding World This isn't any different. Now… Tell me whatever secret of yours?"

"I would go to my parent, but…" Danny scratched his head nervously, "I rather not see their reactions to it."

Lancer nodded encouragingly at Danny to continue.

"How would just powers or abilities affect having magic?" Danny said quickly stalling as long as he can but still trying to get some sort of answers.

Lancer raised an eyebrow, "It will all depends really... As you know, some ghost cannot use magic. However, there are some ghost could use magic to some degree. Those who could use magic could use it to a high or low degree. Does that answer your question?"

"Some what?" Danny said, gripping his arm and gulping a bit, "How about combining ghost ablates with magic?"

"Did your parents ask you about this?" Lancer asked, leaning against his chair more, "Considering…"

"That their normies or muggles better at it?" Danny said with an eyebrow raised, "No, this is kind of more personal."

Lancer signed for Danny to continue.

Danny slowly nodded, "It's better if I show you…"

Lancer eyes widened, brows rising higher and higher and mouth agape as two rings appeared around Danny to slowly reveal his secret, "By Merlin's beard… I understand why you didn't go to your parents about this."

-.-

"Two reports in English and Charms, three work packets for Arithmancy and Geometry, essays for charms, potions and…" Lancer checked off Danny work as the young half a handed him a paper after paper and packer after packet, "You and your friends are still doing your project for both Usage of Dark Arts and Defense Against Dark Arts correct?"

"We finished with the UDA project," Danny nodded, handing Lancer a small USB flash drive, "For the other, it's almost finished."

Lancer took the flash drive with a nod, "Everything else is here correct?"

"Yes, sir," Danny nodded nervously, "Thanks again for allowing me to catch up Mr. Lancer."

"I consider what you and your friends do as extra-curricular," Lancer said with a curt nod, he rearranged everything around his desk before he stood up, "Come along. I have an announcement to make to our half of the school."

"Does this have to do with a tournament that's happening in a school in Scotland… which I knew nothing about…?" Danny said quickly looking around the office not wanting to make eye contact with Lancer.

"…Just get yourself to class, Fenton," Lancer said, pointing at his door.

"I'll take that as a yes," Danny said quickly running out of the office.

Lancer chuckled, shaking his head, "Might was telling the students we were chosen to go to participate in the tournament."

-.-

Danny repeatedly hits his head against the locker he was currently trapped in… again, "This is getting old really fast Dash."

Even though Danny couldn't see out of the locker, he could tell by the descending laughter that of the popular kids that they were leaving them there.

Counting down to ten, Danny said an incantation under his breath and the dial of the locker began to dial the combination to open the locker. After a short few seconds the locker door open and Danny stepped out of the locker. He slammed the locker, closet and began to walk down the hall.

"Fenton."

Danny shoulders sagged, he looked up to see Kwan and Star are standing in front of him.

"Do you have my backpack?" Danny asked, standing in front of him.

Kwan lifted up Danny backpack, "Took it before he or any of the others could look through it."

"You should really consider putting a charm or an illusion of that thing," Star said, pointing at the backpack, "They were considering opening it."

"I know," Danny said as he and the other two walked down the hall, "You two could have just handed it to Sam or Tucker."

"Mr. Lancer saw us with the backpack and told us to go find you and go to the auditorium," Kwan said, taking off his letterman jacket, "I really hate wearing this thing. I prefer my robes."

"Don't we all," Star said with an eye roll.

"I don't wear robes, since you two know I grew up in a normie household," Danny said with a shrug.

"Oh right… muggleborn," Star said flickering her hair over her shoulder, "You know, it's so degrading having to stoop so low and act so..."

"Average in the normal setting," Danny said, strewing over his wording.

"I am this close to cursing Dash one of these days," Kwan said frowning.

"You're not the only one," Danny said, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"You heard about the tournament right?" Star asked teasingly at the other two.

"Who hasn't?" Kwan laughed.

"That's what Mr. Lancer is going to announce to us," Danny said smirking at them.

"Guys," Sam called out running down the hall, "Hurry it up, it's about to start. Tucker's saving us our seats."

"We're coming, we're coming," Danny said as he, Kwan and Star run down the hall to Sam and they all headed towards the auditorium.

-.-

"I ensure you that your son is in good hands, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Lancer said as he lead the parents in a room, small room that had windows on one of the walls that allowed for them to see the classroom next door. In the room it showed several young children playing together or on their own with several of the toys in the classroom. One of those children is a six-year-old Danny Fenton.

Young Danny Fenton looked around the room unsurely of everything around him. It' was all new to him. The posters in the room hung around the room moved around, the toys were different to him and the way the people dressed was off for him. Although considering what his parents wear on a day-to-day bases.

Several kids his age approached him, causing Danny to uneasily look for a way out.

"What's your name?" Asked one of the kids, he had on a pair of thick glasses that kept slipping down his nose.

"D-Daniel," Danny stuttered out shyly.

A pigtailed girl wearing a purple floral dress, scrunched up her nose at the formality of the name, "… Danny. That's your new name."

"Hiya, Danny," The only blonde of the group giggled, she nudged the boy next to her, "Say hi Kwan."

"Hi," Kwan waved at Danny, "Do you know how to play exploding snap?"

"What's that?" Danny asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You have much to learn," Kwan said, pulling Danny deeper into the classroom, the others quickly followed.

"Are they also…?" Maddie asked Lancer to look at the other children in worry.

"Most of them are growing up in a magical household," Lancer answered her, "There are kids in there that grew up in a similar situation to your son's. Now if we could, I need to explain several rules to the both of you…"

-.-

"Now that almost everyone is here that's su… Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez what are you two doing here?" Lancer frowned as he stood on the stage in the auditorium. He saw the two trying to blend into the crowd that assembled in the auditorium. The key word, trying. Every time the two tried to sit with the other students, said students would quickly move away from them, thus leaving several seats empty around the two, "You two aren't on the list to be here, leave."

"I just wan-" Paulina began to say, but she was cut off when Lancer pointed at the exit's.

"Come one, Mr. L," Dash said not wanting to leave.

"March," Lancer said sternly, "Now."

As if in a trance, the two stood up and began to march off towards the exits. They shut the doors behind them for the doors to only be thrown open to have Danny, Sam, Star and Kwan quickly walking into the giant room.

"If your four could take a seat," Lancer said, narrowing his eyes at the two.

The four laughed nervously and quickly looked around for a seat.

"Guys!" Tucker called out waving at them, he pointed at the empty seats around him, "I saved you all seats!"

The four of them quickly sat down around Tucker and waited.

Lancer waited for a couple of seconds before he cleared his throat, "First things first…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crooked dark wood wand and flicked it around the auditorium, a swish of air spun around the room, "Just making sure no one listens into this information. As evident of earlier episode…"

A couple of chuckles speared throughout the room.

"As probably you all probably either heard from the grapevine or flow network," Lancer said, pacing around the stage, "About a tournament happening in a school in Scotland… To be precise… that rumor is partially true."

Mummers and whispers went throughout the room in either confusion or excitement.

"If all of you remember, that during the summer all of you had signed a wager along with either your parents or councilor's," Lancer said, pointing his wand at a stack of papers at the far end of the stage, "Those were actually permission slips… To head to Scotland to not only see this Tournament but to also participate in it…"

Silence was the only thing that rang through.

"You can start celebrating now," Lancer said, "But before you do, pack your bags and everything you need. In three days all of us will be heading off. Were' late as it is. Oh be sure to be wearing your proper uniforms for this event."

-.-

"I still don't know how you managed to convince the other school's to do this Albus," Minerva said, shaking her head, "Inviting a foreign school to the Tri - Wizard Tournament. Never heard of such thing happening."

"I believe it's time for a change, but doing it in small steps," Albus said, taking a sip of tea, "This school…"

"Casper High," Snape said, his lips curled with disgust at the thought.

"Yes, Casper High," Albus chuckled, his eyes twinkled a bit, "They have such an interesting program. Did either of you know, that they start teaching them at the young age of six and then slowly integrate them into muggle society."

"So young…" Minerva said partially horrified, "How could they?"

"What are they planning on doing… making an army?" Snape asked dryly.

"Nope," Albus said lightheartedly, "The main reason for this is for the Minister to review this program and to see if it would be implemented here."

"Is that the only reason?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised.

Albus only chuckled, his eyes twinkled with mischief.

To be continued…

R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…Which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

Wow…What a reception. Just one chapter and I already got 12 reviews. That's different for me. Heck if you see my other stories, it takes time for those stories to even get close to that point.

THANK YOU! I hope you stick with me. Oh as for the necromancer thing…I love that idea!

Ghost energy….That is good!

So many ideas…I might be making a squeal to this…but who knows.

-.-

"You are so lucky," Jazz said as she helped Danny pack up, "Going to Scotland for almost an entire school year."

"Yea, lucky," Danny said scanning through his computer, "Are you sure you can hold down things here?"

"Positive," Jazz nodded zipping the suitcase shut, "It won't be so bad since Red Hunter is out there too."

"I really don't know if that's a good or bad thing," Danny said shutting off his computer, "Even though we reached an understanding, she might still go after the good ghost out there. How will she able to capture them and send them back to the Ghost Portal."

"Just leave everything to me little brother," Jazz said ruffling his hair.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yea sure, I locked my computer in case mom or dad…or anyone will try and hack into it. All my things that relate to my extra-curricular activity is packed up and most of it is in your room for safe keeping."

"Are mom and dad making take any Fenton-weapons with you?" Jazz asked.

Danny stood up and headed towards his closet, he then began to pull out a red and black metallic like trunk. The trunk had random scratch and burn marks, decorated with the Casper High logo, a raven. Pressing a button on the trunk, Danny stepped back as the trunk began to open itself. The trunk is similar to a tackle-box. Only on a bigger scale, "The only things I'm taking is the boomerang, a couple of thermos's, lots of Fenton Ghost finder line, ghost gloves…Jack o' Nine Tails, Bazooka, Fenton Crammer…"

"Pack some Ecto-Dejecto," Jazz said looking through the trunk, "You'll never know if you'll need it."

"Hm, true," Danny nodded, "I wasn't planning on bringing all of this, but you know how trouble tends to follow me."

"Don't we all know it," Jazz said rolling her eyes, "Are the others packing anything like this?"

"I already got Sam a couple of wrist rays," Danny said rubbing his chin, he notice Jazz shaking her head at him, "What, she likes them. I also got them all specter's deflectors and Fenton phones-"

"Are they all going to work where you are going," Jazz said nervously, "What if it doesn't?"

"That's why I'm packing right now instead of last minute," Danny said placing his suitcases into the trunk, "Tucker is going to use his techno-magic to ensure that they all work. Extra credit or something like that…"

-.-

"It's alive! It's ali-i-ive!" Tucker cried out fiddling with his PDA, "I'm not going to die during this trip!"

"Tucker, keep it down up there," Tucker mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom," Tucker said aloud to his mother.

Tucker snickered as the continued to fiddle with his electronics. He then pulled out what looked like a yellow thin, long rectangular wooden ruler that had red markings; said marking looked to be a type of computer code. It was about ten inches long and an inch wide, it was also Tucker's wand, "Alright…let's see if this works…"

He waved his wand and gray and yellow sparks spat out from it towards Tucker's PDA. The PDA glowed for a bit before it continued to ran as normally, "I love technology and magic…and meat. Cant' forget about the meat."

Tucker tucked (No pun intended) behind his ear and examined his PDA, "Perfect."

-.-

"How many times do I have to say it," Sam yelled at her mother, "I am not going to pack any of that horrid things you call clothing!"

"It's just a dress," Pamela said showing a pink and white frilly dress, "Just in case."

"I rather wear a potato sack," Sam said gritting her teeth, "Why do I even need a dress anyway? Let alone one that looks like the inspiration came from a video game."

Pamela blinked several times and looked at the dress carefully, "Hm…I knew I should have gone with the floral one."

Sam rolled her eyes, she then proceeded to push her mother out of her room, "Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of packing."

"You still need a dress," Pamela said as she was pushed out of the room, "At least take the one you took to the dance."

"Fine," Sam said slamming the door shut, she leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief, "I don't even get why I need to wear a dress."

A rather dark tune rang through Sam's room, its Sam's phone ringing. Sam walked towards her dresser and answered it, "Manson."

"Is your mother trying to get you pack a dress?" Star asked from the other line.

"She came in here with a princess peach dress…So yes…" Sam said as she headed towards her closet and began to search through her clothing, "Do you by any chance know why we need a dress?"

"Daddy says that there's a Yule Ball."

"A Yule Ball, great," Sam grumbled looking through the multiple dresses she, unfortunately, owned. Most of them were not even the type she would wear on an occasion or sort, "Might as well be prepared about it in case. Have you called the others about it?"

"I called Kwan a while ago. Said something about using one of his uncles or something dress robes. Tucker is going tomorrow with his dad to Executioner Pathway to get him a set of dress robes."

"What about Danny?" Sam asked.

"…Why don't you call him," Sam swore that Star was smirking from the other line, "Since you lo-"

"I swear I am going over there and shove my boots…" Sam said angrily yanking a random dress from its hanger and put it into her giant gothic style trunk, without even looking at it.

"Call. Him." With that, Star hung up and the line went dead.

"I hate you…" Sam said more to herself, she plopped herself onto her giant bed and stared down at her phone.

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam head shot up and quickly looked around the room.

"Up here."

Sam looked up to see Danny Phantom nervously waving at her, "Wha' cha doing?"

Sam only shook her head, "Packing and you?"

"Just floating around," Danny said floating down in front of Sam.

"How much did you heard," Sam deadpanned getting up from her spot and back into her closet.

"I just got here," Danny said quickly trying to defend himself.

Sam only shook her head, "Make yourself at home."

"I will," Danny said sitting on Sam's bed.

"Star called me before you got here," Sam said from the closet.

"About what," Danny asked as he laid down on the bed, "Shopping?"

"Somewhat," Sam said nonchalantly, "Tucker is going to Executioner Pathway with his dad tomorrow."

"Oh," Danny said raising an eyebrow at Sam's behavior.

"Apparently we need to bring dress robes just in case to the trip," Sam said peeking out of the closet.

Danny paled excessively, "What!"

"Quiet," Sam hissed out to him, "You don't want them to hear you."

Danny shook his head, "No."

"Like I was saying," Sam continued on, "The rest of us already have something to wear or is getting something…"

"Are you going anywhere with this," Danny said, his brows furrowed in irritation.

"You need a set of dress robes," Sam said walking out of her closet with clothing in hand.

"You know I don't like those things," Danny groaned flipping over his spot to lay on his stomach, "You remember the last time I got dress robes, I rather not repeat that accident."

"That's because you allowed your parents to pick them," Sam said piling the clothing on top of Danny, "How about this…Why don't I order them for you? To get rid of all the hassle."

Danny glanced over at her with a questioning look, "…Promise me that I won't look like an idiot."

"I promise…to a degree," Sam said smirking down at him.

Danny frowned at her before he began to smirk darkly at her, he then turned invisible and intangible. Sam raised an eyebrow before she shook her head.

Sam turned around to only nearly be taken back, she met with a rather sinister neon green eyes, "What the hell Danny!"

"Promise me," Danny whispered to Sam leaning closer into her.

Sam bit her lip to prevent herself from blushing, she reached over and smacked Danny over the head, "Fine I promise."

"Was that really necessary," Danny whined rubbing his head.

"Yes," Sam said rolling her eyes, she pushed Danny out of her way and headed towards her amenity mirror, "Are you packed for the trip?"

"Yea," Danny said with a nod, "I just came from Tucker's before I came here. Dropped off most of the weapons with him to ensure they still work at Scotland."

"Do you really think that we need them?" Sam asked turned around to face Danny.

"I'm a natural trouble magnet," Danny said shrugging his shoulders, "You know I told you about the Christmas truce right?"

"Yea, the whole no fighting or grudges for one full day," Sam said with a short nod, "What about it?"

"There were ghosts there that haunted a castle that haunt a wizardry school," Danny said, running his hand through his silver hair, "I am not taking any chances if an enemy appears there through any portals there."

"Or Vlad…Don't forget about him," Sam pointed out to him.

"Oh don't even go there," Danny groaned hiding his face in his gloved hands, "I thank Clockwork for him not being a wizard so he can't be in my actual life."

"Perhaps this could be the one trip we could have and not have to worry about anything," Sam said placing her hand on his shoulder, "I mean come on, what could possible happen in this tournament?"

"You do remember that people die at this tournament right?"

"You're half-ghost, so no worries."

"…."

-.-

"Two more days and we will be leaving for Scotland," Tucker whooped as he, Danny and Sam walked down Executioner Pathway. Tucker's father, Maurice, had gone home after he and Tucker finished getting the proper dress robes and after Sam and Danny arrived as well, "Two more days."

"We get it," Sam said crossing her arms.

"Yell it to the whole world why don't you," Danny said chuckling, "Did you finishing jinxing all of the ghost weapons?"

"What do you take me for, of course I did," Tucker said scowling at him before a grin broke through, "It's techno-magic, not just jinxing."

"Whatever you say," Danny responded looking down the Executioner Pathway.

Executioner Pathway is a well-known wizard town, about the size of a medium sized. It is mostly compromise of shops, the main bank of the wizard community in the area, small restaurants and so on. Despite the fact that the town is filled with witches, wizards and every other creature out there… The town gives off the feeling of a total ghost town. (No pun intended). The entire town is surrounded by a dense partially dead forest, an eerie mist would swallow up the town from time to time and all the buildings were separated from each other. Right in the middle of the town is a large stone statue, the statue is of an executioner blade and an ax. It's been rumored that those same grounds were they used to have public executions. Despite its…bloody reputation and appearance, it thrives through its history.

Today was just like any day walking down this town, the sky is blocked off by the mist, the air was warm despite that. People filled the streets doing their business, shopping or taking a nice stroll.

"Are Star and Kwan coming?" Tucker asked taking out his PDA.

"Star got stuck having to listen to Paulina whine about not being able to go to the trip, even though she has no clue exactly what it's about," Sam said with a snort, "All the normies in the school believe that half the class is going to take a cruise."

"That's the cover up," Danny said with an eyebrow raised, "Couldn't they come up with something more…"

"Mom and Dad are the ones who are making sure that they all buy it," Sam deadpanned, "It was either that or going on a wild goose chase to Siberia…take your pick."

"Kwan had to temporary resign from sports…let's just say he's hiding out until the trip," Tucker said reading a message he just got, "Apparently Dash and the other jocks want his head."

"Hiding…He's probably at the Black Swan, you know how Kwan works part time taking care of the animals there," Danny said to them, "He could be there."

"We'll pick him out later then," Tucker responded, "He's shift doesn't end until 2 and it's only 1:20."

"Actually, I need to pick up something there," Danny said rubbing the back of his head, "It's for Jazz she wants me to pick her out an owl so we can keep in touch."

"Why don't you let her keep Bran?" Tucker asked him, "She's been hinting about it for a while…And it's rather clear Bran likes her more than you."

"How would you know this," Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"…I just do…" Tucker said showing his PDA to him and Sam to show them a photo. It's a photo of Jazz reading a book with a iridescent crow on top of her head reading alongside of her, "That thing didn't leave her side until she finished reading."

"Don't call Bram a thing, and why do you have a picture of my sister in your PDA," Danny said frowning.

"Would you look at that, we're here," Tucker said quickly running towards a shop with multiple bird cages hanging from the porch in front of the store.

Sam and Danny shared look before they followed Tucker into the store. The Black Swan is one of the main pet shops for not only magical but also non-magical creatures or pets better at it.

"Ah if it isn't, Mr. Fenton and perhaps future Mrs. Fenton," Said an older man from behind the cash register.

"Put a can in it, Mr. Slayer," Sam gripped at him, her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink at the storeowner's jibe towards her. Unknown to her, Danny is having a similar issue trying to hide his red blushing face.

"Just saying it as I see it," Slayer said with a shrug. Slayer is the owner of the Black Swan Pet Shop. He's about in his late thirties, short dark peppered hair, wearing tangled robes that did nothing to hide the scorch, bites, and acidic marks and burns, "Your friend ran in here and headed out back towards he reptile display. I sent Kwan out on an errand for me, he should be back in an hour or so."

"Thanks, Mr. Slayer," The two teens said to the storeowner.

"I need to get a couple of things for Zephyr," Sam said heading towards the other end of the shop, "I wonder if they have any now clothing for bats…"

"And then there was one…" Slayer said grinningly at Danny.

Danny only shook his head before he asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a Nocturne Raven would you?"

"What happen to your Lumina Crow?"

"He prefers my sister," Danny deadpanned, "She's the only person Bram listens to."

"They do tend to choose their owners," Slayer said with a shrug, he walked around the counter and waved at Danny to follow him, "I guess he only picked you to get to your sister. They're sneaky like that."

Slayer lead Danny to one of the many back rooms of the store. Danny looked around to see different types of birds. From the barn owl to the exotic parakeets and…is that an ice Phoenix…

Danny eyes widened at the sight of the phoenix, "Is that an Artic Phoenix…?"

"Huh…Oh yea, it is," Slayer said with a shrug, "That thing flew in here the other day. It doesn't want to leave for some strange reason."

Danny glanced at the phoenix one more time before he hurried after Slayer. The phoenix kept it's eyes focused on Danny the moment it made eye contact with the young halfa wizard.

"Here it is," Slayer said in triumph, he pointed at a stand where a pure black raven with clear white eyes that mirrors the moon. The birds feet were white along with its beak. Despite being a raven, it was about the size of an eagle, "The Nocturne Raven."

Danny walked up to the raven and started into its white eyes, "…."

The raven stared down at Danny not doing or saying anything. Danny then slowly began to reached up towards the bird, the bird didn't move and allowed Danny to run his hand through it's feathers, "Wow."

"He's letting you pet him," Slayer said in shock, "Every time someone tries to do that, they get their hand bit off."

"I'm just different," Danny said grinning at the eagle sized raven, "Very different."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

The day had finally come…the day to head off to different country to a different school for well over the school year.

Danny examined himself as he fixed his long red tie which seemed to be a rather difficult thing for him to do. With a smirk of triumph, Danny finally fixed his tie in an semi-appropriate manner, "Finally."

Danny took a step back and examined himself, he had on a dark red sweater vest with black V-neckline right about his heart is a Casper High logo. Under the vest he had on a black long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves fold up to his elbows, he also had on a pair of black slacks and a pair of leather dress shoes.

He reached towards his dresser and picked up his wand. The wand 13 inches even long, ashen yew wood, with a thestral tail hair core. Black leather warped around the handle of the wand with two rings of black tourmaline used to secure the leather in place.

Danny placed the wand in his pants pocket, turned around, and looked at his luggage. He had managed to places all his suitcases in his metallic trunk. Sitting in top of the trunk is Gotham, the Nocturne Raven. The young male chuckled at what happened when he brought Gotham home.

-.-

"_What is that," Jazz said with wide eyes pointing at the raven that sat on Danny's raised arm. Sitting on Jazz's shoulder is Bran eyeing the raven carefully._

"_It's a bird," Danny said with a shrug._

"_I can see that…what kind of bird," Jazz deadpanned._

"_He's a Nocturne Raven," Danny said smirking at Gotham, "I adopted him. Since you know…Bram doesn't really belong to me anymore."_

"_What do you mean he doesn't belong to you anymore," Jazz said taken aback, she quickly took Bram and hugged him close to her, "You can't take him back."_

"_He's yours now, Jazz," Danny said waving at her as he walked passed her, "Like he even listens to me. Mr. Slayer said Bran would only picked me to get to you. So yea…"_

_Bran squawked in agreement._

-.-

"Danny…" Danny's mother, Maddie, called out from the other side of Danny's door, "It's time to go."

"I'll be right there," Danny said grabbing hold of his trunk, he looked at Gotham with an eyebrow raised, "Do you want to drive with me or do you prefer to head there on your own."

Gotham blinked at him before he headed towards the open window and flew off.

Danny rolled his eyes and began to pull the trunk out of the room. He would have levitated the trunk but his parents…don't really approve of magic per say. After all…they are very scientific people.

Danny stood on the top of the stairs, he took in a deep breath before he began to descend down the stairs dragging the trunk with him, "Here goes everything…"

-.-

"I take it that mom or dad didn't want to say good bye?" Danny asked as his sister drove him to Casper High.

"You know dad," Jazz said tiredly as she drove the Fenton RV, "Ever since you started to pay more attention to magic and less on ghost hunting, he became…distant. Mom is making tried to see you off but you know how dad tends to blow things up when he's you know…"

Danny snorted, "Even if I wanted to, ghost hunting is something I can't avoid doing now is it? I am a ghost hunter, plain and simple."

"He doesn't know that," Jazz sighed taking a left turn.

"He resents what I am Jazz, it's as simple as that," Danny said with a shrug, "Imagine his reaction if finds out about my other half."

"That's something I rather not see," Jazz said shaking her head, "I'll try and get him to stop using your DNA on any new weapons."

"Thanks Jazz," Danny said softly to his sister.

"Not a problem little brother," Jazz said smiling, "Here we are…Since when did the school been able to afford three coach busses? All designed with the school's logo?"

Danny looked over towards the bus loading zone his eye widen at the sight. There were three coach busses are red, black and white. Each one of them had the school's logo, the raven, smacked dab at the side of each bus. Surrounding the busses were half of the school population wearing similar uniforms that Danny is wearing, "…I think Sam's parents are behind this."

"What gave you that idea," Jazz asked pulling up to the parking lot. Danny pointed at a random direction, Jazz looked to see Lancer talking to Sam's parents. Sam stood by sitting on her trunk. She is partially wearing the Casper High Magic uniform like Danny. Only that she has a black skirt, fishnet stockings, and her signature boots. She wore a short sleeved button up shirt and has red ribbon opposed to the tie that the boys wear, "Oh…"

Once Jazz parked the RV and turned it off, "Here it is…"

Danny glanced over at his sister, with an eyebrow raised," Are you going to cry?"

"Of course not," Jazz said loudly before she quickly got out of the RV, "We don't have all day."

"I love you two, Jazzy," Danny said after her.

"Hurry it up!"

-.-

"Thank you once again, Mr. and Mrs. Manson for the donation," Lancer said looking over at the three busses.

"Don't worry about it," Pamela said a little too cheerfully, "Nothing but the best for Casper High, right Jeremey?"

"Of course," Jeremey said smiling just as big as his wife, "I remember when we went to this school…ah the memories."

"If I remember that you two couldn't keep your hands off of each other," Lancer said rubbing his chin. Pamela and Jeremey heavily blushed while their daughter gagged at the thought.

"Oh god…" Sam said trying to wipe the memory from her mind, "To much info, Mr. Lancer."

"Sammy-kins!" Tucker yelled running towards Sam.

"I am going to kill him," Sam said darkly, she turned to see Tucker in his own uniform. Tucker had the similar uniform to Danny, only difference is that he had on a black polo shirt and a red bowtie, "What do you want Tucker?"

"….Hi," Tucker said waving at her, "Have you seen the others?"

"Star is currently talking to her parents, Kwan is loading his things into one of the busses and Danny…"

"Is right here," Danny said as he and Jazz walked up to them while dragging Danny's trunk, "How's it going?"

"Hey," Tucker and Sam said to their friend.

"There you are Mr. Fenton," Lancer said glancing over at the trio plus one, "Dani has been looking for you."

"Where is she?" Danny asked looking up at Lancer.

"She's already claiming her spot in the bus," Lancer said pointing at the closes bus to them.

"Danny!" Yelled a very excited Danielle Shelley Lancer, as she jumped out of the bus and running towards Danny. Danny was wearing a pair of black shorts, red vest, and black polo shirt with the buttons undone, white knee high socks and a pair of black Maryjane shoes. She didn't have her red cap on, she had a red ribbon on to keep her hair up in its ponytail.

-.-

"_This is my uh…clone…," Danny said nervously as he introduced Dani to Mr. Lancer. Dani hid behind Danny as he explained her situation. As he explained the clone grew more and more nervous not know what to do or say._

"_I see…" Lancer said glancing down at Dani, "You are the only clone of Daniel Fenton that survived… hm."_

_Lancer looked over at Danny, "You ensured that you destroyed everything that would allow Plasmius to create more clones?"_

"_We both destroyed the lab, and I made sure nothing is salvageable," Danny said frowning at the memory, "From what I've gathered he knows nothing."_

"_What's going to happen to me?" Dani asked as nerves got to her._

"_Well, young miss," Lancer said rubbing his goatee, "You could just wonder around the world and hope for the best…You can't stay with Daniel for obvious reasons."_

"_As much I want you close, I can't risk it with my parents being ghost hunters," Danny said dejectedly, "You can't stay with either Sam or Tucker to much suspicion."_

"_I see…" Dani said just as dejected._

"_You could…no…unless," Lancer thought for a moment as he had an inner conversation with himself. The other looked at him with confusion written on their faces._

"_Unless…" Danny and Dani stressed out._

"_Adoption," Lancer said simply._

"_Adoption…" Dani said with an eyebrow raised, "Who in their right mind would adopt me?"_

_Lancer gave her a pointed look._

"_Are you saying…You are willing to adopt her," Danny said with wide eyes, "Really?"_

"_If she chooses so," Lancer said with a shrug._

_Dani looked up at Lancer with wide eyes, "Do you really mean it, about the adoption."_

"_Of course I am, I'm n-" Lancer was thrown back suddenly as Dani threw herself to him and wrapped her arms around his neck thanking him repeatedly, "There, there, now…"_

-.-

"We are about to leave, everyone separate off to your guilds," Lancer announced to the sea of students wearing red, black and white uniforms, "There are clearly nine guilds and three busses. Three guilds per bus, in bus one…Guilds Cerberus, Nightwalkers and Solstice, bus two, Labyrinth, Nightingale and Codex, and the last three are to head to bus right behind me, Conjures, Elemental's and Specter's."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Star whispered to her friends, she was fiddling with a lock of her hair as they headed towards their designated bus. Star uniform is like Sam's, only that she had on a white polo shirt, and white knee high socks, "At least we didn't got stuck with the Codex or Nightingale's."

"We got stuck with the Conjures," Kwan said shaking his head, the taller male had a bit of a different uniform. He did not wear the average vest, instead he had a long sleeved red button up shirt, with the top two button unbuttoned, the same black pants and leather shoes. Over his shirt, he wore a black blazer with red trimmings, "The last time we got stuck with them, they all turned the animals in the shop into a different animal. Do you know how long it took Mr. Slayer and I to turn them back to normal? Forever!"

"Come on you guys," Dani said to the others, "I managed to get a good spot in the bus. Specters', let's go!"

"We heard you the first time," Danny said with a laugh, looked back at his friends he was about to say something but in the corner of his eye. He thought he saw the Artic Phoenix from the Black Swan. Looked over at the direction he thought he had seen it, Danny didn't see anything, "Strange…"

"What is it Danny," Sam asked him.

"Nothing," Danny said shaking his head, he hooked his arm around hers and pulled her towards the bus, "Come on."

"Jezz what's the rush," Sam said as she was pulled towards the bus.

"Love birds," Tucker coughed behind his hand with a snigger.

"Clueless one and Clueless two," Star said grinningly.

"Young love," Kwan said wiping away a tear.

"That's it, everyone into the bus," Dani said pushing everyone into the bus.

-.-

"Your parents really outdone themselves," Star said sitting next to Sam, she had tabby kneazle in her lap purring rather loudly as Star ran her fingers through its speckled fur, "Even though it's still a bus, at least it's good for the long trip. Poof doesn't like the whole road trip thing."

"They wanted it still be as normal as possible but still be up to our standards," Sam explained as she cooed at a miniature black and purple colored fuzzy bat in her hand, the little bat had a miniature top hat on with green and purple feathers, "I have similar problems with, Zephyr. Have to make sure there's a dark place from him to sleep."

"This place is awesome," Tucker squealed as he looked around his seat, sitting next to him is a very hype up large robotic dog, "Right Chet?"

Chet, the robotic dog, bark loudly in agreement.

"Could you two keep it down," Kwan stated as he held a white hedgehog close to him, "Noir is trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Tucker whispered loudly shrugging his shoulders as he did, Chet just wagged his head tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Reptar, get back here," Dani whispered loudly as she chased after a cat sized lizard up and down the bus.

"I told you not to let him out of our sight," Danny said as he lazily sat in his seat with a book in hand. Gotham sat on the headrest of his seat peering out the window with a look of interest. Danny glanced up at Gotham, "What is it?"

Gotham pecked at the widow, and then he looked down at Danny. Danny turned to looked out the window, his eyes widened, "What the!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

"You are one very creepy bird," Danny said puzzled at the Artic Phoenix that now sat on the opposite headrest of Gotham.

The Phoenix tilted its head staring down at Danny blankly, it then it tucked its head underneath one of its wings began to sleep.

"What is the meaning of this…?" Lancer said as he appeared as he walked up to Danny, "How did a phoenix get in here?"

"…She just appeared in here, Mr. Lancer," Kwan coughed out hiding Noir in his blazer, "Like she apparited in here."

"I see…" Lancer eyes landed on Danny who tried to hide behind his book, "Care to explain why a nearly extinct bird is sitting here with us?"

Danny froze, he slowly looked over his book to looked up at Lancer, "It's been following since I got Gotham sir. Two days ago I guess…"

"I see…" Lancer said eyeing the phoenix, "Hm, it seems she made a bond with you… For some unknown reason."

"What are you going to do about her?" Tucker asked nervously glancing over at the Artic Phoenix.

"Well…I don't know," Danny looked over at Lancer for some sort of help or words of advice.

"Phoenixes are loyal to the end, Daniel," Lancer said turning around and headed towards the front of the bus, "Try not to mess this one up."

"Ye of little faith," Danny grumbled under his breath, he swore that the phoenix was staring at him mirthfully.

"What are you going to name her," Dani asked sitting next to Dani.

"I don't know about that," Danny told her, "What if she already has an owner or…"

The icy blue colored phoenix woke up from it's nap and plopped herself on Danny's armrest. It then started to peck Danny's head affectionately.

"Or maybe it wants to peck my head off," Danny said tiredly, he leaned in closer to the mystical bird, "She feels cold…"

"Any names?" Sam asked leaning over her seat to looked down at Danny, "Since it's obvious she likes you."

"I think she's jealous," Tucker whispered to Kwan. Kwan snickered in response.

"Shut up Tucker," Sam said glaringly at him.

"I don't know…How about Aurora?"

Aurora pecked Danny's head in approval.

-.-

"Why are they bringing American Wizards here to Britain?"

"I heard that the strictly practice the dark art."

"Well I heard that all of them are necromancers."

"Have you heard about the fourth school…I heard that they are siding with you-know-who."

"That excuse of a school is nothing but filled with blood-traitors, mudbloods and everything in between."

"Like they can stand against us, they're just a bunch of wanna be witches and wizards."

"…I heard that a phantom with the powers to open portals to another dimension and summons the dead to his stead."

"I have relatives that live over there; they are very secretive about that so called Phantom. I wonder who or what that is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the constant whispers and the rumors about the American school that is coming to the Triw…the now named Quad-Wizard Tournament. There were so many rumors going on about that school that it was hard to tell what was true or just simple rumors. Walking through into the Gryffindor common room, she noticed that both Harry and Ron sat around the fireplace looking rather bored and tired.

Hermione walked up towards them and slammed several large books on top of the coffee table causing the two of them to jump up in freight.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron yelped, "Was that really necessary?"

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "What did you find this time, Hermione?"

Hermione cleared her throat and took a seat in between the two, "I've found out more about the other school that is coming here for the tournament."

"What did you find out," Harry asked sitting up, he put back on his glasses.

"Are they really working for you-know-who?" Ron whispered with wide eyes, "Do they really practice the dark arts?"

Hermione picked up a book, and opened it, "From what I've their main subject is the Dark Arts. They are mostly taught to use the dark arts to a high levels along with learning about necromancy."

"They work with the dead," Ron said with a look of aghast.

"Of course they do."

"They have their own army of the dead right, George?"

"Right Fred, they have ghost doing all of their bidding."

The twins appeared leaning over the couch to stare down at the trio.

"Oh shut it!" Ron snapped at his brothers, the twins laughed before they walked off, "Like they have ghost doing their bidding…right Hermione?...Right."

Hermione flipped through many pages, "It's states that where the school is located at is one of the most hunted places in the whole country even the whole world while at it."

"Do they…Do they have any connections with him," Harry asked tugging on his robes hesitantly.

"The only information I managed to get isn't current, Harry," Hermione said shaking her head, "There is a place there called Executioner Pathway, it's a highly known wizard town that holds more mysterious than the school in America. Despite that, it held most of its secrets from the rest of the wizarding world."

"So they're a bunch of shut ins then?" Ron asked with a snort.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "I couldn't gather any more information. Madam Pince said that majority of that information is considered forbidden by the Ministry. All they had in the library is when they founded Executioner Pathway and some recent newspaper clippings about the muggle town where the school is located. "

"Could I see the clippings," Harry asked Hermione, Hermione nodded she reached over and picked up another book handing it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said taking the book. The first article's headline caught his attention.

'**Invis-o-Bill, Ghost Boy saves the day!'**

'**Is he Friend or Foe?'**

'**Danny Phantom Saves Bus Filled with Kids!'**

'**Ghost Boy Attacks Mayor!'**

'**Million Dollar Ghost!'**

'Ghost Boy?' Harry thought as he skimmed through all the clippings, 'Hero or Foe?'

Flipping a page and a muggle picture of Danny Phantom fighting what appears to be a humanoid robotic being. As he flipped through the book more pictures of Danny Phantom either saving someone or fighting some odd looking ghost. One of the most recent articles has a picture of Phantom fighting another ghost that looks eerily like a freaky vampire. Then the articles turned from being simple muggles clippings to actual wizard articles.

'**Phantom Saves Pathway Once Again!' **This headline had a picture of a moving picture of Danny Phantom soaring through the air while waving at the camera.

'**Phantoms Protects National Bank, Cryptic Tomb, From The Grave Robbers!**' Another picture of Danny Phantom only this time with a younger girl that looks similar to him. The two were posing for the camera but the two fought for the limelight obvious as they kept pushing the other.

The rest of the articles were primarily focus on Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom or the both of them.

"...That town was originally built to execute dangerous criminals, Ron. Maybe that's why they call it Executioner Pathway."

"Bunch of death loving…" Ron said under his breath.

"There's a ghost that keeps coming up in both muggle and wizard articles," Harry said to his friends.

"Professor Dumbledore is looking for you three," Said the current prefect to the trio. The trio acknowledged the information. The prefect left and headed their own way.

They three left, leaving the books on the table and headed their own way.

A couple of minutes later, after everyone had left the Gryffindor common room, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington appeared. He looked around the room before he silently grabbed the book that Harry was looking through, "I am truly sorry, Sir Daniel and Lady Danielle, but Clockwork has his reasons."

He took the book and quickly disappeared from total sight.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

A/N: The timeline for Danny Phantom would be around after Ultimate Enemy, but wa-a-a-ay before PP. The Casper high gangs are about 14 to 16 years of age. You know how ages how age varies in different kind of schools.

People have been asking if Danny is 'King of the Dead/Ghost Zone and so on…What's your opinion on the matter…

Should Danny Fenton/Phantom become king of the Ghost Zone?

Should Danny Fenton/Phantom be a knight of the Ghost Zone?

Or should Danny Fenton/Phantom be the hero that everyone loves or want to tear up by molecule by molecule?

-.-

"Alright everyone…Put on your blazers and be prepared of arrival," Lancer called out as he walked down the bus, "Ensure that all your pets are either in their cage or secured. Last thing we need is a wild circus…Danielle."

"That was one time," Dani pouted holding Reptar close to her, she had on a cropped black blazer on.

"That…is one heck of a castle…" Kwan said in total awe as the three flying busses headed closer to Hogwarts. He placed Noir in his inside a pocket of his blazer.

"Eh…Seen better," Sam said with a shrug, she was putting on a blazer. She wrapped Zephyr in a handkerchief and placed the bat in her breast pocket. The little bat peak his head out letting out happy screeching sound in delight.

"This place is a close second to Clockworks Castle," Danny said, he folded up the sleeves of his blazer, "Though it does have its charm. Is everything still working Tucker?"

"Everything is A-Okay!" Tucker said showing him his PDA, "It's works perfectly well. Chet is still up and being a total pa...Chet…Is that my blazer you are chewing on…"

Chet, Tucker's robotic dog, was calmly chewing on Tuckers blazer.

"Come on Poof," Star said as she tried to place a collar around her pet kneazle, she had on her blazer, "Have to make sure you don't get lost or wonder off."

"Everyone be seated, we are about to land. Danny and Danielle…why don't you two go ahead of us," Lancer said through the intercom of the bus.

Danny and Dani's eyes glowed an eerily neon green before the two halfa's disappeared from sight.

-.-

"Why are we doing this again," Ron groaned as he fiddled with his wizard hat.

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to greet and guide Casper High to the Great Hall," Hermione said, she glanced over towards the lake to see Malfoy and his goons waiting for Drumstrang, looking over near the Forbidden Forrest there was Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory waiting for Beauxbatons.

"It looks like the entire school is out and waiting too," Harry pointed out, almost the entire student body awaited for the arrival of the other schools.

"Well…We don't have to wait for that long," Ron said nodding his head towards the lake. True to his words, first to arrive is Drumstrang. The golden trio watched as a gigantic boat raise up from the lake, they took great delight when Malfoy and his gang took several steps back in freight at the sudden appearance of the ship, "Blimey…"

"Are those…flying horses pulling a giant carriage…?"

Looking up at the sky there were multiple winged horses pulling a massive carriage. They watched in total awe at the arrival of the Beauxbatons School. The winged horse drawn carriage landed on the Hogwarts grounds in an astonishing way.

"Now we have to wait for Casper High," Harry whispered looking around wondering how the final school would arrive.

"How do you suppose the other school will get here," Ron asked his friends stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Who knows Ron," Hermione said keeping her eyes in the skies, her eyes squinted in focus, "Is it just me or is the sky seems to suddenly darken?"

Harry and Ron looked up and saw that the sky really seem to darken, the clouds began to cover the sun. A chilling cold breeze blew throughout the school grounds, unconsciously the trio began to huddle together as the temperature continued to drop.

"I thought they got rid of the demontor's…" Ron whispered in freight, he looked around the grounds with wide eyes.

"This doesn't feel like it's caused by them," Harry said gripping his robes closer to him. A dense icy like vapor mist began to appear throughout the area.

"If this is some type of joke…" Ron began to say as a frown began to etched onto his expression, "They have a couple of things coming."

"I told you we should have just gone with the chilly winds."

"I told you we should have just do the mist, but no-o-o-o. Mr. Phantom knows everything."

"Hey!"

"Oi! Who's out there," Ron called out into the mist.

"Ron," Hermione hissed at him, "We don't know if its them or…"

"Are you three our guides," Danny asked as he and Dani appeared threw the mist, he had his left hand in the pocket of his pants while he ran his right hand through his raven locks trying to wipe away the dew drops in his hair.

"Well, they are wearing sets of uniforms that have their school insignia on them, Danny," Dani said with her head held high and arms crossed over her chest, she glanced over at the Golden trio with her clear blue eyes. A smile crept onto her expression, "We're from Casper High, well he is. I'm from Casper Middle but that's another story. I'm Danielle Shelly Lancer and this is Daniel Fenton."

The trio looked at the Halfa's with wide eyes and mouths nearly agape.

Hermione cleared her throat trying to regain her posture, "Are you to the only one representing your school…"

Danny and Dani glanced at each other and then back at the other three. Then they pointed right behind them, "They sent up ahead of them to cover up our tracks…"

The vapor mist began to clear up and reveal the three coach busses with their engines turned off.

"Casper High is here and ready for the upcoming tournament," Danny said grinning viciously at them.

"Sadistic," Dani coughed into her hand.

"Wouldn't that make you sadistic too?" Danny asked her with an eyebrow raised.

-.-

"Are they really as demonic as the rumors say?" Neville asked nervously to his Harry, Ron and Hermione as they quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"They seem alright but no…" Harry said shaking his head, "Though they seem be a rather…"

"Odd."

"Creepy."

"Dark."

"Death worshipers."

The Weasley Twins went back and forth trying to come up with a proper word to call Casper High.

"Who knows, for all we know they could be a bunch of…" Seamus began to say but was interrupted when Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall got quiet as they listened to his announcement.

-.-

"They seem a like a nice bunch," Star said as they waited in the corridor after the Golden trio had escorted them to. Now all they have to do is wait until they are announced to make their entrance.

"They're wary of us," Sam said eyeing the opposing schools.

"I wonder why…" Kwan hummed rubbing his chin in thought.

"I think it has to do with our awesomeness," Dani whispered with a snicker.

"Or maybe they think we are Death Eaters," Danny said dryly shifted in his spot. Madame Olympe Maxime and High master Professor Igor Karkaroff speaking to Lancer in hush tones. The two would give pointed looks at Danny and Dani, "We didn't interact with any of their students and they already are weary of us…New record?"

"Your parents hold that record," Tucker said eyeing the Beauxbaton's girls with a huge grin, "They still don't suspect a thing about you."

"And it should stay that way," Danny said grimly, he lowered his voice so that only his friends could hear him, "Neither of my parents didn't bother to say their goodbyes before I left. Dad is still sore at the fact I don't 'hunt ghost' or 'hate them'. Do you know how hard it is to sneak out let alone sneak into the lab now a day?"

"I thought…" Star trailed off with an eyebrow raise, "That it was rather easy to sneak in there."

"I was, but dad been avoiding me," Danny said rubbing his forehead; Sam squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to ensure him. Danny glanced back at her and gave her a reassurance smile, he then looked back at his friends, "The lab is where he's been hiding away from me."

"He's in denial," Kwan whispered to the others nodding sage like.

"It'll get better Danny," Tucker said with a shrug, "Dad told me that mom freaked after I did accidently magic."

"Didn't that lead you to the creation of Chip…Chet 'father'?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He was the greatest cyber dog anyone could have had," Tucker said wiping away a tear.

"Guys, I'm trying to listen to the conversation," Dani shushed them, she tried to listen into the conversation that was going on between Lancer, Maxine and Karkaroff. She only managed to get snippets.

"...How iz thiz….Ghozt?..."

"This is…Bloody..."

"You two…nothing to….Moby Dick…"

Lancer resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "We are…for the hundredth time…We do are not allies with Voldemort. We already have enough enemies as it is."

Both headmasters look offended or scared at the fact Lancer said the Dark Lord name so lightly.

"By merlin's beard, we deal with ghost attacks and threats of world domination on a monthly…" Lancer glanced back and asked to the Specter Guild, "What's the average ghost taking over the world up now again?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA, "It went down…From a monthly bases to a now two to three week bases."

"Like I said," Lancer said looking back at Igor and Olympe, "We deal with ghost attacking us relentlessly. If anything, we would be targets considering our beliefs. Majority of my students come from a muggle-orientated home. Plus…"

Lancer leaned in closer to the two and whispered, "There were actually several Death Eaters that attempted to make contact…"

-.-

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched the grand entrances of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang schools in awe and amazement. Whispers and giggles ran around the hall at the sight of Victor Krum and the Delacour sisters due to their veela heritage. Well mostly from Victor Krum…go figures.

(Everyone knows how they made their entrance. I don't know how to describe it to detail.)

As the ladies of Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table while the Drumstrang males sat at the Slytherin table. Karkaroff and Maxine sat with on either side of Dumbledore. Dumbledore awaited for the entire hall to become quiet before they announced the final school.

"The final school that is entering…Casper High Magic School…" The moment Dumbledore finished his words, all the doors of the Great Hall began to shake and quiver. Everyone either gasped or shifted nervously in their seats not really sure what to make out what was happening.

Then all of the sudden someone from the outside, something or someone began to pound against the giant oak doors to the point it could be easily be thrown off its hinges.

"What the bloody hell is going on," Ron said horrified, his eyes wide fill with freight.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said nervously, she unknowingly gripped Ron's school robes close to her.

"Do either think it has to do with the other schools," Harry asked, he was taking in shallow breaths trying to stay calm. Everyone in the entire hall began to panic as the candles began to flicker rapidly. Low inhuman moans sounds filled the entire hall only causing everyone to fill with panic or fear.

Then it was suddenly quiet, no movement or even a single sound. The only thing you could actually hear everyone's heart uncontrollably. Silence seemed to last forever. When everyone thought it was over, the giant oak doors, the other two doors in the Great Hall slammed open, and hundreds of ghost flew into the room and began to rapidly circle around the room scaring everyone. Majority of the ghost looked mostly look like green gobs with arms, eerily glowing eyes and very sharp looking teeth.

The ghost circled around the room, everyone watched with dread as the ghosts began to pick up random students and even the professors and fling them through the air. The ghost used them in a game of take away from the said students friends who attempted to get the back.

"Get me down," Ron yelped, he was being carried by the back of his robes by a random ghost along with his younger sister. Ginny attempted to towards one of her brothers to only be pulled away, "Ginny!"

"Get me down now!" Malfoy cried out as he attempted to pull away from several ghost to only be thrown into the air and used as a volleyball for the ghosts amusement, "Hey!"

Others panicked just the same as they were treated just as the same. The only one that seemed to enjoy everything that is going on is Dumbledore, who was carrying on a full conversation with several ghost like skeletons.

All of the sudden, all of the ghost began to come together and create a massive ghost in the middle of the Great Hall. The students that they were carrying were dropped back in there proper tables with a laugh. Everyone watched with wide eyes as all of the ghost came together and created a massive raven that flew across the hall and slowly it dissipeared rising through the ceiling.

The students of Casper High walked into the Great Hall slowly and stoically. Lancer lead them and walking on either side of him is Danny and Dani. The two were smirking as they kept their eyes up towards the air. Occasionally their eyes would glow ectoplasmic green and turn back into their icy blue hue. The students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Drumstrang watched them with mixed emotions. Are they the reason the ghost?

"Vice Principal Lance Lancer…" Dumbledore said smiling, he had his arms opened wide as he looked down at Lancer and the students of Casper High Magic, "It's a great honor to have you here."

"It's an honor to be here for this tournament," Lancer said, he took note how majority of the people in hall were glaring at them. He glanced down at Danny and Dani pointedly, "I told you two to keep it at a limit…"

"But da-a-a-a-a-d," Dani pouted.

"Come on, Mr. Lancer," Danny gripped shoving his hands in his pockets, his eyes began to glow eerily green, "We didn't anything. They just do what comes naturally to them."

"You two are impossible," Lancer deadpanned, his eyes narrowed down at them to get his point across, "We already are making more enemies than we actually need."

"…It's not like it's going to make a difference," Danny said under his breath.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

"Do you believe it's a good idea to have them figure out, Sir Daniel and Lady Danielle past," Sir Nicholas asked worriedly to Clockwork.

A childlike Clockwork kept his attention on a screen, "They are bound to find out…Let them work for it."

Sir Nickolas shifted nervously, "We are talking about the secret of our King…If he finds out…"

Clockwork turned into a young man, he turned around to look at the nearly headless ghost, "He will find out, and put the blame on me if everything plays out. Even if he wants to retaliate, he won't."

"That's because you're his mentor for his training," Sir Nicholas deadpanned, "You are the only Ghost in the Ghost Zone that he won't fight against due to past complications."

"Exactly, why do you believe I was appointed to become his teacher in the first place?"

-.-

"It's just like how they describe it," Danny said under his breath as he and the rest of Casper High followed the Gryffindor's to Gryffindor Tower.

"Who describe it to you?" Harry asked them, he was walking alongside of him with Hermione and Ron.

"Ghost," Danny responded casually, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"You've met the ghost here?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised, "That's impossible."

"I met them at a Christmas party," Danny said looking at the moving paintings, "Christmas truce and all that."

"Ah yes…The truce…" Dani mused knowingly.

"Christmas truce…" Hermione said her brows furrowed, "Is that only done at your school?"

"…" Danny and Dani glanced at each other for a moment and then they looked back at the Trio, "It's known everywhere by all ghost."

"And how would you two know about it exactly?" Hermione asked perplexed by their words, "I've never read or heard of this before."

"It's only common knowledge among ghost…not wizards or muggles," Danny said as they arrived in front of the Fat Lady portrait that leads into the Tower, "Is this it?"

-.-

"This place doesn't seem all that bad," Tucker said as he laid down on one of the many four poster beds in the Gryffindor rooms. The entire Casper High Magic is going to be residing in Gryffindor Tower for the remaining of their stay.

"I feel like something very big and horrible is going to happen," Danny said grooming Gotham. Aurora sat on top of Danny's pillow trying to look for a spot to sleep.

"What could possible go wrong?" Kwan asked fluffing his pillow.

"….I am so going to kill you…." Danny deadpanned glaring at Kwan, "You just jinxed us…"

"I mean it though," Kwan said raising his hands in front of him defensively, "What could possibly go wrong here?"

"This is Danny we are talking about," Tucker said pointed at Danny, "Trouble tends to follow him…everywhere."

"No," Kwan said with an eyebrow raised, "Not true."

"We are here for a tournament," Danny said sitting on the corner of his bed, "In a foreign country and school. We are here in our true persona's…don't start Tucker…Not some fake personified _normal average _setting. Danger is more pronounce in this life than our other lives."

"Are you really living your actually identity?" Tucker asked suspiciously at Danny, "Since you know…"

Danny threw a random pillow at Tucker to silence him, "Shut up…"

Tucker took the pillow and hugged it close to himself, "This is now my pillow..."

"That was actually my pillow…" Kwan pointed out, "Danny took my pillow."

"My pillow," Tucker said putting the pillow under his bed, a metal dog nose popped up from underneath the bed and pulled the pillow underneath the bed, "There you go Chet, a pillow for you."

Danny laughed under his breath at Kwan look for irritation, "Haha."

"Now all I have is a pillow for Noir," Kwan said pulling out his hedgehog who was crawling around his bed tiredly.

"You extremely spoil that hedgehog," Tucker pointed out.

"Don't call her that," Kwan cried out covering Noir to prevent her from listening, "And that's not true."

"Yes it is," Danny deadpanned.

-.-

"Ah…Food…" Tucker sighed happily as he and his friends sat around the Gryffindor table for breakfast, "Breakfast, the most important meal of the day."

"Is there anything actually edible here," Sam said in mild disgust as she poked a piece of meat with her fork.

"Well…" Star said chewing on a piece of toast, "Right about everything served here once had a face."

"Just great…" Sam grumbled getting a cup of pumpkin juice.

"On another note," Kwan said, he was terrible trying to hide Noir in his blazer pocket. The little hedgehog kept poking out and stealing food. Kwan pushed Noir back into his pocket and whispered to her, "Stop trying to take my food."

"On a totally different note," Star said giggling at Kwan actions, she then looked around with an eyebrow raised, "Where's Dani we can't start this conversation without her?"

"Reptar get back here this instant!"

"….How does that thing keep getting," Danny said shaking his head, "We'll fill her in later, what conversation are we talking about?"

"Isn't obvious," Tucker said scarfing his face with bacon and eggs, "Whose going to put their name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"All of you know you have to be 17 years of age to enter," Danny responded with an eyebrow raised at all of them, "As far as I know, we all are about either 15 or 16 years of age. Dani' doesn't count."

"Why don't I count?" Dani asked as she ran past them after a scurrying lizard.

"Because it's my responsibility to ensure your safety and as your father I will ground you if you even tried to even consider entering your name in the Goblet of Fire," Lancer responded as he was now part of the goose chase on capturing Reptar.

"That's not fair…."

"You do realize that we have a very different set of rules," Tucker said shortly after Dani and Lancer ran off with no hopes on trying to locate the Houdini Lizard Reptar, "Here you have to be 17 to use your magic without getting in trouble. At 17 you are now considered an adult…here."

"Hn," Danny snorted crossing his arms over the table, "We're able to use our magic in given moment as long as we don't use it in front of normies and the occasional dark magic…I still don't see how that helps us in this."

"The only rules we go by is ensuring we don't get caught by the normies and use excessive amounts of dark magic," Sam responded quietly not wanting anyone else to listen into their conversation, "We don't have an age limit on using our magic. We never had that and Mr. Lancer made it rather clear that anyone from our school with the exceptions of Dani is allowed to enter their names of the Goblet of Fire for the fact we don't have an age limit."

"Who exactly is going to enter their name in the Goble of Fire?" Danny deadpanned glancing around at his friends. All of them looked at Danny with deadpan expressions, "No…"

"I would enter my name but it's not really my style," Star commented offhandedly.

"I prefer to live thank you very much," Tucker said pulling out his PDA.

"Have to make sure Noir behaves properly," Kwan said quietly petting the white hedgehog.

"And I have to make sure nothing get's off hand," Sam said with a shrug, "Which leaves you…"

"What if I don't want to put my name in the Goblet," Danny said half-glaringly.

"It would be considered as part of your extra-credit if you enter your name," Lancer commented pulling along a grumbling Dani alongside of him. She had her pet reptile in her arms who was desperately trying to run off again, "And that goes for all of you."

"Even me," Dani asked hopefully.

"No," Lancer said, "You're the exception."

"Ah man," Dani grumbled under her breath sitting in between Danny and Tucker.

"The rules for us is set by your ranks or the age limit of 15 at the least," Lancer said loud enough for majority of Casper High students to hear him, "The ranking is to ensure you don't do something stupid like getting yourself killed. Oh make sure you have your Identification cards on you…Now if you'll excuse me, I have to ensure that this will not turn into a total scandal," He then walked off muttering to himself.

"I'll put my name in if all of you put your name in too."

-.-

"Would you look at that…" Tucker said in awe as he stood at the doorway that led into the Goblet of Fire. There were multiple people in the room watching on as others placed their names into the goblet. With a smirk, Tucker ran off towards the Goblet of Fire in full sprint.

"Tucker wait for us," Kwan said running after him.

"Not again," Star gripped, she shook her head following them into the room.

"How many people do you expect have put their names in that thing," Sam asked Danny as they along with Dani walked into the room.

"Everyone," Danny said fiddling with a piece of paper in his hand, "Despite it's history, many do it for not only for the fame but for the reward…"

"1000 Galleons," Dani finished, she still had Reptar in her arms.

"Is it really worth it for a life?" Danny mused in thought.

"Hey, freaks."

Danny expression darkened and his hands tightened into fist, 'Can we even get a break.'

Dani glanced back to see a three boys about his age the leader had sleek blonde hair, pale skin and was shorter to the two larger boys behind him. They were wearing Hogwarts uniforms, and from their colors…Slytherin's, "And to think I thought there weren't going to be any fruit loops here."

"Have you noticed how almost everyone that hates us is a fruit loop," Sam stated with an eyebrow raised.

Malfoy and co approached Danny, Sam and Danni, with a sneer, "To think my father would allow such …_individuals_…to come here."

Danny rolled his eyes, he turned around and put his hands in his pockets, "I don't even know who your father is, and I don't really care."

"My father is a very important wizard…"

"Do I look like we care, Malfoy," Sam said crossing her arms, she then sneered at them, "Your father knows perfectly to not mess with us. Right Draci Waki…"

"Heh, if it isn't the bloodtratior Manson," Draco said sneeringly at Sam.

"Better a bloodtratior than some Pureblood Purist with a stick shove up my…" Sam began to say until Danny covered her mouth.

"Not in front of the principals kid," Danny said quickly to her, "We can't taint her mind."

"Hiya," Dani said popping in front of Draco, "I'm Danielle Lancer, my dad is the Vice-Principal of Casper High Magic. We enjoy turning people into ghost. Now if you excuse us, my friends are about to put their names into the Goblet of Fire, since they are able to put their hat's into the ring. Unlike you guys…Right?"

"Impossible," Draco stated smugly, "None of you are old enough to get across Age Line."

Danny smirked at Draco before he turned around and headed towards the Goblet of Fire, everyone in the entire room watched him in puzzlement.

Whispers filled though out the room as they watched on. As Danny approached the Age Line, he pulled out a black and ecto-green steel plated card about the same size of an index card. The card had the Phantom Emblem that was only visible if you added some energy into it. Tucker, Kwan and Star stood right before the Age Line. They parted ways as Danny approached them and watched with mild interest.

Danny stopped right before the Aging line, he stuck his hand out with the card. The card glowed a bit before a holographic image of Danny popped up, and a robotic voice sounded out and began to say the information on the card. It was only loud enough for only him to hear but it only sounded like whispers to the other occupants in the room.

**Danny Jackson Fenton**

**Age: 15**

**Level 7**

**Classification: Necromancer – Thaumaturgies**

**Blood Type: O negative**

**Status: Muggle Born**

**Species: Half-Human/Half-Ghost**

**Alter-Ego: Danny Phantom**

**Entity Level: 8**

The holographic image of Danny disappeared back into the card, Danny placed the card in one of the pocket of the inside of his blazer. The Age Line glowed dimly for a bit, and Danny walked over it easily, making everyone in the room gasping in shock.

Danny reached over and dropped his name into the Goblet of Fire. The flames swished around brightly before it went back to normal. With yawn, Danny turned around and gave Draco and his goons a shrug, "Now to wait and see who the Goblet's picks to represent Casper High."

"Show off," Tucker coughed, he pulled out a red and yellow card.

"Not fair, I wanted to put my name in first," Kwan grumbled taking out a white and dark blue card.

"It's not like it matters," Star said as she had a dark and light orange card.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

"This is not a vacation, no matter how hard all of you are trying to make it so," Said a young man as he gave out schedules to the students of Casper High, "All you scoundrels are still going to study and get an education."

"You are pure evil, Mr. Bero," Commented a random Casper student.

"I know," Bero said with a shrug of indifference. Mr. Bero looked around in his late twenties, clear skin, dark hair styled in a short suffer cut, and had on a pair of fitted black slacks, a long sleeve dark red buttoned shirt, with the sleeves folded up, the first couple of buttons left unbuttoned, and leather shoes. Around his neck is an untied black tie and on top of his head is a fedora, "I don't make the rules, the man does."

Bero continued to pass out schedules without much of a care. He gave then lazily gave the Spector's Guild their schedules, "Here you are…Now get out of my sights…devils."

Bero grumbled lazily as he walked off, "I need a smoke…. Remember to wear your complete uniforms for the feast tonight."

"How does he even keep his job?" Star silently asked.

"He teaches UDA," Danny said staring down at his schedule, "He's the only one who's not afraid to teach the subject and not care about the whispers."

"That and he's actually the first one that teaches us something and not go through the theories and outlines," Sam said as she dressed up her pet bat with a mini vest, "Remember Madame Flora.."

"Don't even get me started," Kwan groaned pulling his hair, "Remember she also taught DADA, she went through a basic textbook that doesn't exactly help us."

"What…this got to be wrong," Tucker said in shock, he quickly got up and ran off in a seemingly random direction, "I don't have a Tech class!"

"Tech…what is that," Ron asked them with a look of total confusion. Him and Harry were sitting next to them and making small talk about some random things they managed to find in common.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a palm sized PDA, "Tech is a class that combines modern technology with magic. This is a Personal Digital Assistant, or just a simple palmtop computer, PDA."

"A wha…" Ron said with clear confusion written on his face.

"Muggle technology," Harry said trying to explain what he knew of the device, it was rather difficult since what he knew was rather limited.

"If it's muggle stuff then how is it still working," Ron said still confused by the explanation, "Magic over rides that stuff don't it?"

"That's where magic steps in," Kwan said, he kept his eyes on Noir who was waddling around the table and sniffing at everyone. Many of the girls from Gryffindor cooed at the little hedgehog much to her amusement, "Magic enhances technology and in reverse at times. It's one of the newest things forms of magic."

"It's still considered far too modern for it to be used here," Sam said placing her pet bat back into her blazer front pocket. Many people were not exactly receptive of the little bat, "Still too connected to the Normie world they say."

"Normie?" Seamus asked taking a seat next to Harry, he only managed to catch the last portion of the conversation, "What's that?"

"It's our word for saying muggle," Star answered him as she got up from her seat, "I have to get going too, I need to talk to Mr. Lancer about my schedule."

"What…? To many classes," Kwan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not really," Star said offhandedly as she walked off, "I need more advanced classes, and these aren't cutting it for me."

"She's still plans on getting triple marks on Physics, Charms and Transfiguration," Danny asked Sam and Kwan with an eyebrow raised.

"She recently decided to add Chemistry and Earth science to the list," Kwan said using a cups and bowls to surround Noir, "Stop crawling around the table."

"What's Phy-cis and Sci-fence," Ron asked, he never really heard those terms before.

"Those would be muggle courses," Harry asked remembering the type of classes he had taken before he came to Hogwarts, he glanced over at Danny with a questioning look, "How many classes do you normally take on average?"

"Hm," Danny hummed in thought, "That just depends really. This semester would be my 'average' semester."

"What do you mean by that," Harry asked him, he took note how Danny shifted nervously in his spot.

"Extra-curricular activities," Sam responded semi-quickly, "They take up majority of his free time."

"Right…" Ron said skeptically shaking his head, his expression changed one to excitement, "Tonight is the Halloween Feast and the announcement of the winners for the tournament."

"Your brothers are still in the infirmary for their prank in trying to put their names in the goblet?" Seamus asked with a grin.

"Both of them still got beards and got 50 points knocked off each," Ron said with a grin shaking his head, "Mom is going to freak."

"Of course she is," Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry, she had multiple books in hand, "Sorry I'm late. I was looking for something."

"Did you find it," Ron asked with a snort.

Hermione gave him a look telling him to shut up, "I'll tell you two later about it later…"

Danny, Sam and Kwan glanced at each other with looks of nonchalance.

Kwan picked up Noir and placer her in his pocket, "I have to go, I'll see you guys at the feast tonight."

"I'm going to explore for a bit," Sam said, she got up from her spot and pointed at the entrance of the Hall, "You want to come?"

"Alright" Danny said with a smile, as he got up, "But we have to make sure we aren't late to the feast or Mr. Lancer will skin us."

"Haha…" Sam laughed as she and Danny headed out of the Great Hall as the Golden Trio watched as they walked off.

Hermione suddenly pulled Harry up and signaled for Ron to follow, "I need to talk to you two about something I didn't find…"

-.-

"What do you mean you couldn't find those books," Ron asked with wide eyes.

Him, Hermione and Harry were in an empty classroom as Hermione explained a couple of things to them.

"How could those books not exist in the library anymore," Harry asked perplexed.

"I went to the library after I couldn't find them," Hermione said as she began to explain, "When I told her of the books, she said that those books are not and never were documented into the library."

"At least you don't have to worry about your record," Ron said to her, Hermione gave him a scowl, "What?"

"This is serious Ron," Hermione said as she began to pace around the classroom.

"When was the last time you saw them," Harry asked as he leaned against a random desk.

"…It was when I showed you two the books," Hermione said slowly in thought, "I placed them on top of the table in the common room before Professor Dumbledore wanted to see us."

"So…Probably someone took the books," Ron said shrugging his shoulder.

"That never happened before, Ron," Hermione said as her brows furrowed as she continued to think about the issue.

"Do you think…Someone purposely put them there for you to find," Harry asked, his eyes went unfocused as he tried to process it in, "That someone wanted us to get more information on…"

Harry trialed off as he remembered what he read and saw in one of the books, "One of the books was filled with articles of a ghost…"

"So the place is haunted…" Ron said with dryly "Do you think this ghost is the one that placed the books in the library and took them right under our noses?"

"…Perhaps…."

-.-

"Due to the region rules and…politics," Lancer said with clear distaste, he glanced over at Cornelius Fudge, who was giving him a slight smug smile and a bunch of his personnel as well. In front of Lancer is the entire Codex Guild along with other random Casper High students that are taking Tech classes. They were in Dumbledore office with among with random professors and the visiting headmasters, "Tech magic is still considered a new form of magic and the British Ministry of Magic are a bit…too slow on the up take…."

The students in the room giggled at Lancer jibbed. Fudge and several witches and wizards that were accompanying him frowned at his words.

"I was currently talking to Professor Dumbledore about the situation before you all found me here and started to act like total monkeys of your selves," Lancer said completely ignoring the glares he is receiving. Dumbledore and McGonagall held back smiles and Snape snorted at Lancer words, "We came up to a compromise…"

"What compromise would that be exactly," Fudge said scruffily, "That rubbish you call magic is banned here in this school…"

"Says who exactly," Dumbledore said as he rose from his spot from behind his desk, there was a rather dangerous glint in his eyes, "Do you really want to compromise the studies of these future witches and wizards?"

"No but…" Fudge began to say with a slight stutter, he was leaning away as if he wanted to get away from the older man, "But they are now in our jurisdiction…"

"I see…" Dumbledore hummed, he walked around his desk and walked towards Lancer, "Why don't we just make it into a sort of club then…? Anyone could join if they wish, this is my school after all and I want what's best for all students."

"That's how we first introduced the subject before it became a permanent fixture for our School Curriculum," Lancer said with a nod, he scanned the crowd of students and picked out three students, "Mr. Foley, Miss. McCall and Mr. Pace, step forward."

Tucker and two other students stepped forward.

"You three are the brightest when it comes to this newer branch of magic," Lancer said in an monotone voice, "I am assigning you three to led this 'club', I would be the head teacher for the class. Just to ensure authentication of the 'club' and prevent any trouble that would come from it."

"…Would this count as extra-credit…" Tucker asked him with skeptical eyes.

"Yes…Mr. Foley, this would count as extra-credit," Lancer sighed as he avoiding the need to rub his head to prevent an upcoming headache.

"I'm in," All three students said at the proposition.

"All of this is a waste of time," One of the witches that came with Fudge said, with an awfully sweet smile, "None of this going to work here especially with all so much magic that is around the school and don't forget about the wards too."

All the students of Casper High and even Lancer all reach into their pockets and took out random electronics and showed them to Fudge and his team of advisors and such.

"This is my PDA," Tucker said with a huge smile, "I had this thing and a bunch of my friends stuff work properly even in this type environment."

Tucker then began to use is PDA, and a look of shock washed over his expression, "…Crud…"

"What is it," Lancer asked as he glanced over Tucker shoulder to look into the screen of the PDA.

"Ghost attacks back home are at the rise," A random student called out.

"A new mayor has been elected," Another student said in a shrugging tone.

"What exactly is new about all of that," Lancer asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The new mayor is Vlad Masters," Tucker whispered to Lancer, "If he's the mayor then you know what's going to happen…"

"He gets told of the most up and up of the town's secrets…" Lancer groaned in desperation, he quickly gave Tucker a serious expression, "I want you to get in contact with Executioner Pathway Head, Emerson Coffinwell. Tell them to delay contact due to unforeseen problems that connect with the Phantom Twins after that I want you to find out how this became to be. Understood. "

"Crystal," Tucker said before he ran out of the office.

"Who is this Vlad Masters," Dumbledore asked as he and the others in the office got somewhat intrigued by the conversation.

"A lunatic that already attempted the lives of several of my students," Lancer deadpanned, "Or as my daughter seems to enjoy calling…A total fruit loop."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

All of you make very good points in multiple aspects. I'm trying to take everything in and continue on with this story as best I could.

-.-

"What do you mean he's mayor," Danny cried out in total panic.

"Like I said…Vlad Masters is new Mayor of Amity Park," Tucker said, he kept his gaze on his PDA as he looked for information on several things, "I managed to get in contact with someone back home to not inform him about the connection between the two worlds."

"How did you managed to do that," Sam asked as she rubbed her forehead feeling as if she got hit by a freight train.

"...I have my ways…" Tucker said suspiciously, his eyes shifted conspicuously as he avoided eye contact with his friends, "Which I would never disclosed with any of you for my and all of your own personal safety."

"Did Mr. Lancer tell you to do that?" Star asked as she kept a close eye on the door of the classroom they were currently having a meeting in, "Or did you took it upon yourself to do that?"

"Or did you use Mr. Lancer credentials to manipulate the system to our own use," Kwan deadpanned, "Again…"

"Nope, not this time," Tucker said with false glee, "He told me to do this for all of our safety and sanity. Isn't that great!"

"This isn't the time to act like that," Danny said irritated by Tucker's behavior, "If he finds out about me and Dani…I can't even think about it without wanting to pull out my own hair."

"Talking about Dani…Where is she?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised, "I haven't seen her all day."

"She lost Reptar again," Star answered.

"Tell me again why we gave her Reptar again?" Tucker said scratching his head.

"We needed to make sure that lizard is always in our sights," Danny answered with a slight smirk.

"I thought that the liz…" Kwan began to say be everyone in the room gave him a stern look to stay quiet, "…"

-.-

A woman wearing a light brown knitted tank, gray wide leg pants, tan pumps and a dark brown tie-front cardigan that could somewhat pass off as a robe. She had on a pair of small metallic hope earrings and multiple chain necklaces hanging around from her neck. Medium length honey colored hair with specks of silver tied up in a tight bun with random loose strands. In her hands, she had a thick tablet in her hands and a thin branch like pencil in another as she walked down a long hall two people followed her. One is a tall male wearing a pristine white suit, light skin, dark short hair and a very stern expression. The other is an older plump woman wearing a red and black knit jacket dress and black leather flats, peppered hair tied up in a lose braid, she has a easy-going expression as she followed the younger female.

"I want that normie Mayor to be in the dark until we get everything sorted out, is that clear," The honey colored haired woman said as she used her pencil to write on her tablet, "Is there anymore news? Dollie? Cross?"

"Expect to not inform Mayor Vlad Masters of our existence, Head Emerson Coffinwell," The male said with a shrug.

"It's only Head or Ms. Coffinwell, Mr. Cross," Coffinwell said sternly shooting Cross a stern expression.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me by my nickname, Eddy. Mr. Cross is my dad," Cross grumbled shooting back the look.

"Children…" Dollie said warningly to the two, "We have business to attend to."

"Yes, Madam Dollie," Coffinwell and Cross said glumly as the older woman reprimanded them.

"As we were saying…" Cross coughed out a bit as he tried getting back on track, "What are we going to do now, Head Coffinwell? If we disclosed information with him, it would endanger not only us but both Phantoms as well."

"You don't think I know that already," Coffinwell said sourly, "Even if they didn't sent the message we would have already done so what they asked."

"Why again, do those children have such say in the matter," Dollie asked as her expression shifted into one of distain.

"Said children saved our worlds more times than we can count," Cross stated with a long sigh, "We owe Phantom so much…Don't give me that look, from what minimum information we got on this new Mayor, he isn't to be trusted."

"According to our laws, we have up to a year to inform him," Coffinwell stated as she stopped in front of a set of heavy oak doors that were guarded by two men wearing black suit like robes. The two men opened the doors and allowed Coffinwell, Cross and Dollie into the guarded room. The room is the main office in Anarchy Hall, Executioner Pathway Town House, "That gives us enough time to wait until the return of the School and for the Phantoms."

Coffinwell walked around a dark wood desk and sat on a simple wooden chair, she placed her tablet on top of her desk and glanced up to see Cross sitting on a pale single seated couch and Dollie is sitting in a rocking chair.

"Any questions?" Coffinwell asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We should set up wards to ward off any ghost and such around the town and yourself, Head Coffinwell," Dollie commented airily, "To ensure that you don't get possessed."

"…That kind of make sense…" Cross nodded slowly, he quickly got up and headed towards the door, "I'll be right back!"

"What will you be doing now, Mr. Cross," Coffinwell said shaking her head at Cross's behavior.

"Uh…" Cross stopped right in front of the door in mid thought, "For your own personal safety and for political reasons, I won't tell you what' I am about to do."

With that, Cross ran out of the room in a hurry.

"He's going to get in contact with Phantom isn't he," Dollie commented offhandedly as she took out a pair of needles and yawn.

"For his and our benefit, I don't know or care," Coffinwell said shaking her head, a binging sound came from her tablet signifying a new message. Coffinwell opened the message and her nose scrunched up, "Cross just went to Hogwarts."

-.-

"How much longer until the feast starts, Dad," Dani asked Lancer. They were in Dumbledore office, a message was sent to Lancer and he was needed to go to the Headmaster Office. Dani was there because Lancer caught her trying to locater Reptar again whom had conveniently ended up in Dumbledore office. The poor lizard is currently in Dani's arms trying to escape.

"An in hour or so…," Lancer answered as he examined all the paintings in the office.

"What an interesting pet," Dumbledore commented as he eyed the lizard in Dani's arms.

"Danny gave him to me," Dani said smiling widely down at the reptile. Reptar twitched at the mention of a certain someone. Reptar started to try to escape from Dani arms, "Hey calm down!"

"Why don't you start heading down to the hall," Lancer said as he plucked the lizard from Dani and shooed her out the office.

"Whatever," Dani shrugged before she ran out of the office.

Lancer lifted up Reptar and gave it a sneering smile, "Oh how the mighty had fallen…"

"I take it there's more to your daughters pet than what meets the eye," Dumbledore asked with curious eyes.

"You don't even want to know the story behind this thing…" Lancer said with an irritable twitch.

The flames from the fireplace began to react wildly before they turned green and a man quickly walked out of the flames, "Stupid wards…"

Lancer and Dumbledore watched in amusement or irritation of the new arrival. The man cursed to himself silently as he wiped the soot out of his clothing and hair.

Lancer said a couple of things under his breath before the turned around to face the man, "Mr. Frederick Edward Cross...Out of everyone they could have send here…"

"Ouch…That hurts, Mr. L," Cross said a mock pain, he then turned his attention towards Dumbledore, "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Headmaster Dumbledore, but I needed to get in contact with the old man over here."

"But of course, we were actually expecting you," Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair.

"So she did send a message…" Cross said under his breath.

"That you are going to be representing for Head Coffinwell for the tournament," Lancer said giving Cross a warningly stare.

"Uh…Yea….Lets go with that," Cross laughed lightly, suddenly he began to cough out nervously "Uh…this is awkward."

"Why don't we talk about whatever this after the feast," Dumbledore said as he headed towards the door.

"Yes…Let's," Lancer stated as he followed Dumbledore out.

"And then there was one…"

-.-

"Victor Krum!"

Dumbledore voice ran throughout the entire Great Hall that it quickly disappeared behind the cheers. Victor stood up from his spot gruffly and halfheartedly accepted his schools accepted congratulations. He headed back towards the back door of the Great Hall that lead to a room.

The entire hall turned silent as the Goblet of Fire send out another piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it, "Champion of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic…Fleur Delacour."

Another round of applause ran through out. Fleur stood up, squaring her shoulders as she headed towards the back room where Victor disappeared off too. Due to her natural charms, it took a while longer for the applause to end.

After the applause ended, another name came out of the Goblet. Dumbledore stared at the name; he actually looked like he debated whether to say it, "Hogwarts Champion, Harry James Potter!"

Harry felt his blood run cold at the announcement of his name. He did not hear the whispers, gasp or the small round of applause. After much prompting from his friends, he stood up and slowly headed towards the back room.

Harry wasn't even close to walking around the Gryffindor Table when the final name was called.

"Daniel Jackson Fenton!"

"Wahoo!" Danny yelled in total excitement, he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the back room. The entire Casper High student body stood up and cheered for Danny at being picked for their champion, "Greatest day so far!"

Danny continued to whoop in excitement, even though he ran into the back room everyone could still hear his whoops of excitement.

Harry blinked several times trying to comprehend what just happened, shaking his head he quickly followed the young Fenton, 'What is going on?'

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Harry took several deep breaths as he slowly walked into the room where all the chosen champions were to meet along with several teachers and so on.

Walking into the room, he saw Karkaroff and Maxine either staring at him with cold eyes or filled with perplex. In the far corner, Harry saw McGonagall silently arguing with Dumbledore. About him no doubt, near the fireplace Danny jumped in his spot excitedly. Lancer was talking quietly to Cross, both males were also trying to calm the young Fenton down but to no prevail.

"I can't believe I got picked," Danny said hurriedly filled with excitement, "This is going to rock!"

Lancer placed his hand on top of Danny's head, "Calm down, do not cause a scene."

"A little too late for that, don't ya think," Cross said scratching his head, "I mean look at him, he's acting like a Pixie high on pixie dust."

"Those poor, poor pixies…" Lancer said shaking his head, "What have they done to deserve such fate."

"So many things that I would rather not say at this moment," Lancer sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as they were being eyed them warily. The vice-principal eyed the others in the room.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and several others, are questioning Harry; the poor kid looks paler than a blanket sheet. Harry glance over at Danny and the other two champions, his expression would turn to one of suspicion whenever he glanced at the Halfa.

"This is going to be…wicked," Danny said with a devious grin, his eyes glowed neon green as he did.

-.-

"First day of classes…" Tucker said as he and his friends walked through the halls of Hogwarts, "What do we have first? I have UDA."

"I have UDA," Danny and Sam said in the same time, the two glanced at each other before they quickly looked away with major blushes.

"I have COMC," Kwan said slowly, he chuckled under his breath at the two's action, "They have a great curriculum here."

"At least they have something here worthwhile," Star snorted, she kept several steps ahead of her friends, "Majority of the classes I need to fill my quota are not even offered here. I have to get to Transfiguration."

"That seems horrible," Dani said with a shrug not really paying attention. She walked slower that the rest as she kept looking through her belongings, "I cannot find my lucky pen."

"It's in your hair," Danny said not glancing back at the younger halfa, "What's your first class?"

"Thanks," Dani said reaching into her hair and pulled out a neon green and silver pen out of her pen. She glanced over at Danny hesitantly, "I have uh…Potions."

"I thought you were getting help with your Element," Danny said with an eyebrow raised, he glanced back at Dani, "What happened? I thought you were going to be taking Elemental One-o-One."

"Dad said that Misses Tina wanted to take a break for a year to grow back her eyebrows, her hair…skin…and save up on not having to buy clothing on a daily bases…" Dani trialed off glancing away as everyone turned around to give her a wide-eyed expression, "Elemental would be off the roster until we find another Elemental teacher."

"I blame Tucker," Star said as she continued on walking towards her next class, "This is what happens when you mix Techno magic with Elemental magic."

"I didn't know any better! Let it go already!"

-.-

"…I still cannot feel my face," An older woman whispered to herself. She stood in front of a mirror poking her face, much to her disappointment… the woman cannot feel her face, "I loathe teaching those…things!"

-.-

"Bloody hell is this," Ron whispered furiously to his friends, "Why are we here?"

"Why are we here, Hermione?" Harry whispered to Hermione, he rubbed his head trying to hide his scar. They were in a classroom with random students from all four schools, "This is getting unsettling."

Hermione only shook her head at her friends' words, "We were picked among several others to take this class."

"What so great about this class," Ron glared at her, "This is crazy! We now have extra classes because of you."

"We were picked by Professor McGonagall, now shush," Hermione shushed them before she read a textbook.

Harry shook his head as he watched Ron continue to argue with Hermione to only have said female ignore him. Tuning them out, Harry glanced around the class in deep thought. He along with several others from not only from Hogwarts but also Drumstrang and Beauxbatons were picked to learn from an American teacher. What reason, to see American Wizards and Witches take on magic; mostly to see how they reference on the Dark Arts. Among several other things, that would be left to the unsaid.

"You know… this place is far more complicated than Casper High," Danny said as he, Sam, and Tucker.

"Why is that?" Tucker snorted as he lead his friends towards the back of the class, "No lockers to be shoved into, popular kids laughing at us for being the 'nerd', 'loser,' and 'Goth kid', or being rejected by majority of the public eye for being us?"

"I was going to say moving staircases, paintings staring at us, and well…no ghost attacks," Danny said scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh, "Although now that you said it…"

"Hey," Sam elbowed her friends, she signaled them to a certain Trio, "Let's sit with them."

"Aren't they I don't know…The Enemy?" Tucker whispered furiously at her, then his expression turned to alertness, "What if...Hey! Let go!"

Sam grabbed Tucker and signaled Danny to follow them towards a table that was in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron's table. Danny rolled his eyes and quietly followed them, he shook his hair a bit to allow his raven colored hair to partially cover his left eye.

"Hey guys, don't mind us," Sam said plopping Tucker at the far end of the table and she sat next to him. Danny gave Harry a grin before he sat next to Sam.

Loud bodacious laughter broke throughout the classroom; both sets of Trio looked over to see Draco Malfoy and his two goons.

"Great…." Ron grumbled glaring at the Malfoy, "We are stuck with those bloody gits."

"Could we have a class without them for once…just once…" Harry said shaking his head.

"You got them here too?" Danny whispered to them as he kept his gaze up towards the classroom, "Bunch of idiotic full hardy buffoons?"

"So they are not a dying breed then," Harry said trying to flatten his hair over his scar.

"Oh…" Danny grumbled under his, he visible shivered at the thought, "That would suck…"

Danny eyes narrowed at Malfoy and his goons, they were terrorizing a Casper High student. The student is of the Codex Guild, "I'll be…"

Before Danny finished his sentence, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle suddenly stood up straight and marched themselves towards a row of empty seats in the middle front row. Everyone watched with astonishment and horror as they saw that green smoke surrounded them and that there were glazed over.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Bero said striding into the room with his hand pointing at the three students under a certain curse. The students in the front and middle row pulled away from the teacher in horror and fright at the face he just an unforgivable curse…to their standards. Sensing the tinge of fear in the air, Bero lifted the curse from the three males fell into their seats. First person to regain their thoughts, (although he's the one with an actual brain), gave Bero a look of scorn.

"Why you…"

"Before you start threatening me with yada yada garbage, the moment you step into this classroom all rules of the British Ministry of Magic are void," Bero said slamming a pile of papers on his desk, "All rules of American Ministry of Magic are setting in…. Yes your principal knows…and majority of the British Government…yada…yada and all that crap."

Malfoy glared at Bero, "Just wait until my father hears about this."

"Do I look intimidated…" Bero said, he picked up a piece of paper and glance at it, "Draco Malfoy is it?"

Malfoy sneered at Bero, "You should, my family na-"

"Let me restate my previous statement into simpler terms that any nimrod could understand," Bero said with a yawn, he lazily sat on the edge of his desk, "I am only going to say this once and only once…"

Bero expression darkened and turned dangerously serious, "I do not give a damn about your background. I do not care if you were raised in a…what's that term for normies?"

"Muggles," Sam said raising her hand in the air.

"Yea that," Bero said with a nod, "I do not care if you were brought in with a muggle background or a pure blood one or anything in between. Here…all of you are equal. If I catch you treating anyone else anything less…The imperius curse would be the last of your worries."

Multiple gasps and looks of fear ran throughout the class. The only ones not really intimidated by his speech are the students of Casper High. A few of them were actually falling asleep.

"Now that I got all of your attention…expect from my students of then," Bero said scratching his head with annoyance, "Any questions?"

One brave soul raised her hand to ask a question, "Sir..."

"Mr. Bero or Mister B," Bero said signaling the student to continue on, "What do you want to ask… Ms. Granger?"

Hermione lightly blushed, "What is considered as an…unforgivable curse?"

Bero gave her a blank look as he tried to process the question.

"Illegal," Danny coughed into his hand loud enough for Bero to hear.

"Oh illegal," Bero said with a short nod, "Hm…Well… From what I heard, there are only three unforgivable curses here."

Hermione raised her hand again, "Are there more in America then?"

Bero snorted, he raised up from his spot and walked around his desk and pulled out a shiny black suitcase. Opening the suitcase, which caused a huge pile of papers to rise up towards the ceiling in a comedic matter, "Back home, we don't call them unforgivable. We just call them illegal curses, spells, charms, so on and so forth. As you can tell…we have a lot of them."

Silence…

"Any more questions?" Bero said with a yawn.

"When does this class end?" Danny called out.

"Unless you want me to kill you, shut up and pay attention," Bero said shoving the pile of papers back into his suitcase.

"…I am paying attention…" Danny said crossing his arms.

"You do realize I could make your life here hell," Bero said glaring at Danny, "Why don't you come up here and answer any questions that the rest of the baboons have in their mind?"

"What about you," Danny asked as he stood up from his place.

"I believe in peer teaching," Bero said taking out a cigarette from his front pocket, and headed out of the classroom, "And I have to do something real quick. Don't do anything stupid."

"That was only one time," Danny said under his breath as he headed towards the front of the classroom. The young Fenton stood in front of the class, everyone's eyes were on him, mixed emotions flickered in all their eyes, "As most of you already know…My name is Daniel Fenton; just call me by my nickname, Danny I am Mr. Bero student aid for this hour…"

"Sucks to be you," Bero coughed under his breath.

Giggles ran through the class at Danny's blushing face, "Is there any questions…"

Multiple hands raised up into the air, "That does not involve me being in the tournament."

More than half of the hands went down in disappointment or annoyance.

"You in the back," Danny pointed at a fifth year Ravenclaw, "Uh… Ching?"

"It's Cho Chang," Cho said, wringing her skirt nervously, "What is the difference between an Unforgivable and Illegal curse?"

"The only difference is that you could use those spells under given certain circumstances and so on," Danny said running his hand through his hair, "Back home the imperius is mostly used by the teachers to get us to do our work or get the muggles to leave us alone. It is rather useful to trick the normies. Now I'm betting off topic, it is still considered against the law to use, but it has to do with the circumstance of the situation. Avada Kedavra is a curse that is majorly illegal in all books, unless it is self-defense within reason…"

The class paled at how easily Danny could talked about the killing curse, as if it was not even a killing curse. Harry frowned at the mention of the curse, the curse that took his parents and families by the many. He suddenly began to rub his forehead as a headache began to form.

"Are you alrigh' Harry?" Ron whispered to Harry noticing Harry not so seemingly odd behavior.

"I do…not know," Harry said under his breath.

"That was why Mr. Peabody wasn't sent to prison," Danny concluded his long detailed reason why curses had more leeway in America, "Any other questions?"

-.-

"This is…utterly amazing…" Kwan said in total awe as he followed Hagrid around the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid lead his class around the Forest and telling them, what they would be learning that year, the only group that seemed to be attention would the students from Casper High, "This is better than back home, well sort of."

"Thin' so?" Hagrid asked him with a chuckle, "It's no' much'"

"Are you kidding," Kwan said smiling widely, "Back home it's mostly learning from the book or smaller creatures that could easily be hidden away from the normies. The only time we ever had hands on training would be volunteer work or working at the Black Swan. It's a pet shop that deals with magical creatures of all sorts."

"In tha' case you'll like' wha' we hav here," Hagrid said signaling ahead of them. Kwan expression turned to one of silent awe at what he saw in front of them.

-.-

"Stay still," Star said as she practiced using Kwan hedgehog, Noir as her object to transfigure into something else. Right now Star is turning the hedgehog into a softball, "There…that wasn't to…don't roll away from me!"

-.-

"This isn't really necessary," Dani grumbled as Madam Pomfrey bandaged her hands, "I heal quickly."

"Is that your excuse burning down my class, Ms. Lancer," Snape sneered at Dani.

"It was not my fault," Dani shot back at him, she glared at the man as she thought about what had happened earlier. Once she had gotten into the dungeons, she found out that she was the only Casper High Student there and it was a class filled with Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's. A group of Slytherin's were making their goal to make Dani's life there…hell. There was an issue with lighting a small fire to…

_Flashback…_

"_Dani…Dani! Where are you!" Danny called out as he flew around the Ghost Zone, "This isn't funny, get out here!"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Not unless you are coming back with me," Danny yelled as he flew off in the direction of Dani's voice. As he flew deeper into the Ghost Zone, he took note how a lot of things, buildings, trees, so on, were on fire. It only got worse the closer he got closer to Dani, "DANI!"_

"_WHAT!" Dani screeched back popping out from behind a burning rock, her appearance made Danny panic, "Yea…I know…I'm on fire."_

"_Uh…Wha-a-a-t?" Danny sputtered, he quickly flew to Dani to only see that his clone leaned against the rock, "What happened? Frostbite said you were trying to see if you had the Ice Element but uh…Apparently you accidently burned down half of his winter fort… "_

"_Nope, found out I'm the total opposite of you," Dani grumbled with a twitch, "It was an accident. The more I tried, the colder it got and uh…Help?"_

"_I seriously do not want to get burn."_

_End of Flashback…_

'This is why I couldn't put my name in the goblet,' Dani sighed in dismay, she stared down at her bandaged hands, 'It's too dangerous to control. Too dangerous to tame…'

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

**WARNING**: Mentions of abuse ahead.

-.-

"Is that a…"

"How in Merlin's beard did he manage to get one?"

"How could it trust him...he seems so…"

"I thought those were extinct?"

"Could you leave my head alone, Aurora," Danny said irritated at his Artic Phoenix, the phoenix kept rubbing her head against Danny hair cooing loudly. Aurora looked at Danny as if a doting mother and kept cooing. Danny would lightly push Aurora away from his head to only have Aurora come back and rub her head against Danny, "My hair is already messed up as it is, now you come and make it all messed up."

Gotham pecked Danny head and managed to pull out some hair. Danny yelped in pain, "Hey!"

Gotham crackled at his owner's pain, he then pointed at a letter that was on the table. A letter that he had brought for Danny from back home, Danny only shook his head and picked up the letter with an eyebrow raised, "Jazz? Why didn't she have Bran bring this?"

Plop!

An egg was thrown into Danny's face that slowly slid down, a croak like laughter filled his ears, "I spoke to soon…"

Danny look down to see Bran standing right on top of his breakfast. His brows furrowed at the sight of the bird, most of his feathers seemed to be pulling out at random places and he favored his left leg over his right, "What the…"

Danny gingerly picked up Bran, the bird squawked out in pain as Danny attempted to figure out what was wrong.

"What are yo…What happened to him," Kwan exclaimed at the sight of Bran, he quickly reached over and tenderly picked up Bran, "It looks like someone tried to…"

Danny picked up the letter that Jazz had sent him, he opened it and began to read it. Word after word, sentence after sentence, Danny eyes glowed neon green and anger swelled deep inside him.

"Is…everything alright," Sam asked him, she was cloth napkins and handing them to Kwan as he looked over Bran.

"You look like Vlad just tried to kill you…again," Tucker said, this gained multiple stares from everyone, "What… a lot of people want him dead."

"Not the right place to talk about those kinds of things," Kwan said slapping up side of Tucker's head, he quickly went back to tending Bran.

Danny growled under his breath, after reading the letter he glanced back at Bran then at the letter in his hand. Taking in a deep breath, what was written in the letter made a mash of emotions swirl within him. He did not know where to start to tell his friends, he might as well start with something that could relieve the harsh mood.

"So…what's wrong?" Tucker asked hesitantly.

"Vlad had the Nasty Burger shut down," Danny deadpanned, he slowly stood up and headed towards the head table. He stuffed his closed fists into his pockets, Danny could not help but chuckle at what he suddenly heard a scream.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"FINALLY!"

-.-

"This better not be what I am led to believe," Lancer said to himself as the stood right outside of Fenton Works, "From what he told me…"

Walking up the steps, Lancer cleared his throat and knocked. He took a step back and waited. Several screams were heard from the inside and what seemed to be walls crashing down came from the other side of the door; Lancer resisted the urge to pull out his wand.

The door quickly swung open to reveal a disheveled Jack Fenton, "What!"

Lancer blinked unperturbed at the sight, he cleared his throat, "Mr. Fenton…"

"Oh…" Jack said with a look of total disdain, "It's you..."

"I have come here to tell about your son Daniel-" Lancer began to say to have the door slammed on his face aggressively. Lancer blinked several times trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What about him," Jack said angrily, he toward over the vice-principal, "You took him away!"

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer said as if talking to a young child but Jack did not have any of it. Jack slammed the door on Lancer face and stomped off.

'As I expected…' Lancer thought, he knocked the door again and waited, 'He loathes at the thought of his son not being like him…human.'

The door creaked opened to reveal a pale, disheveled, and timid Jazz Fenton.

Jazz avoided eye contact with the older man, "…Is everything alright with my brother?"

"Yes, yes, but are you alright? Where is your mother," Lancer whispered, he attempted to peek inside the home but could not. Jazz had made it sure that he could not.

Screams and shouts were heard from down the basement; despite the fact that Lancer is outside, he could hear the muffled shouts.

"Why are you here," Jazz whispered, she winced at the sound of something breaking, "Is Danny alright?"

"Danny is alright," Lancer said carefully, "He is behind this little visit…"

Tears welled up in Jazz eyes, "Bran…he made it."

-.-

"Loosen your shoulders a bit," Bero said fixing his tie as he and Danny walked around the moving staircases that Hogwarts are highly known, "We are heading to an interview and we don't need you to look like evil incarnate."

"Are my eyes glowing red?" Danny asked looking up at Bero in the eyes.

"No," Bero answered.

"Then I am not…evil incarnate," Danny answered stiffly.

Bero brows furrowed, for a slight second his own eyes glowed red. He suddenly stuffed his left hand his is pants pocket, and raised his other hand to pull his hat over his eyes, "Go on ahead, I need to take a smoke."

Bero walked off stiffly and quickly. Danny dropped his head with a groan, "Sorry, I forgot!"

"Of course Danny Fenton," Bero said with bitter laugh, "We all cannot be seen as good or evil. I will take your words as nothing considering what is going on…"

"Thanks…" Danny said with a slight smile.

"I will be there whenever I get there," Bero called out before he disappeared from sight.

'Great…' Danny thought to himself, he quickly headed off towards the highest tower where the interviews are going to be taken place, "Interviews…it's going to be horrible. At least Tucker and Star are going to be there for Headless Corpse Daily."

-.-

"Smile for the camera," Tucker said using a state of the art camera to click away taking pictures of Danny and the rest of the champions, "Come on, just a smile."

Danny rolled his eyes, he then crossed his arms and gave the camera a smirk.

"The camera loves you," Tucker said clicking away.

"You are enjoying this far too much…" Danny said through his smirk.

"He's ditching Physical Education," Star called out from the other side of the room, she had a tablet in hand that she is using it to take down notes, "I'm here as part of the Headless Corpse, have to ensure I am ahead of the game."

"There you are Danny," Cross called out from the other side of the room, he walked around the room and headed towards Danny and his friends. Walking beside him is an older man wearing pristine dark clothing, long peppered hair tied loosely around his neck, and his face is stuck on an expression of total scorn, "Guess who I brought with me? Mr. Grumpy himself!"

"It's Mr. Grivinson to you boy," Grivinson spat out, "The nerve you have boy."

"I am an adult, not a boy," Cross puffed out.

"Say the adult that broke his wand yesterday trying to fix his tie," Grivinson deadpanned, he pulled out a thin wand from his pocket, "This is yours, try not to break it again."

Cross blushed heavily, "That proves nothing."

"Hehehe," Danny and Tucker laughed at Cross behavior.

"Shut up," Cross snapped at them.

"What does that make it now the sixth time this month," Danny laughed, he glanced over to see Harry being bombarded by a journalist. He could only pity Harry as he looked extremely uncomfortable, he was tempted to help but the journalist attention was shifted elsewhere. To more precise, towards him, "Crud…"

"Ah, Daniel Fenton…" Rita Skeeter smiled rather creepily.

"Danny! Danny! Danny!" Star said cutting off Skeeter, "A word for the Headless Corpse?"

Skeeter glared at the girl, she quickly composed herself and smiled twice as large, "I was here first, young lady."

"I have priority over you," Star stated without missing a beat, she signaled Tucker to take the lead.

"Pictures," Tucker said pulling Cross and Grivinson towards Danny, "I need more pictures!"

"Okay," Danny said pulling Cross and Grivinson, using them as meat shield to avoid Skeeter, "Pictures!"

Skeeter expression soured.

"Don't worry," Star said ignoring the older woman, "No one likes you here."

"Do you even know who I am," Skeeter snarled at her, behind her the acidic green quill began to write rapidly.

"You are Rita Skeeter, a journalist that ruins anyone and everyone whose story does not live up to your par," Star said reading from her tablet, "I would not even be surprised if that pen of yours makes you the victim of this 'conversation' since it only writes in your favor. Since it's only writes lies…liar…"

"Star! Get in the picture!" Tucker said pulling Star towards Danny, Cross and Grivinson, "Now the four of you."

Star left a fuming Rita Skeeter.

"Fenton, where are you," Bero called out walking into the room, both of this hands in his pockets. He caught the attention of everyone in the room, for one reason and one reason, the moment he walked into the room it felt as if the presence of a dementor had entered the room. The cold chilling feeling of death, "What, is my fly undone?"

-.-

"Ah yes…" Grivinson said as he examined Danny's wand, "Thirteen inches even ashen yew with a thestral tail hair core…"

"A rather ominous combination," Ollivander spoke up glancing at the wand in the younger wand maker's hands.

"That is why I put in two black tourmaline rings for purifying and neutralizing one's negative thoughts and internal conflicts and use that energy for positive energy," Grivinson said flicking the wand and neon green sparks flew out of the end of the wand, "Hm…When was the last time you used a curse, Daniel?"

"Uh…Not since I came here….sir," Danny said coughing into his hand nervously.

"Of course…" Grivinson said, he pulled out a single thick gemstone ring, "Angelite, to bring inner peace. You need it."

Danny expression soured, "You can tell just by doing that?"

"What do you take me for a newbie," Grivinson said mockingly, he slid the ring of Angelite and placed it at the bottom of the wand. He pointed at Danny's hair with Danny's own wand and dark green sparkles hit the halfa hair, "There."

The entire room went quiet and just stared at Danny with wide eyes. It's quickly ended with roars of laughter from Tucker, Star, Cross and even a smirk from Bero. Harry bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing but he failed miserably. Krum snorted at the act but even he managed to crack a smile. Fleur covered her mouth with her hand and giggled at the sight. Dumbledore chuckled lightheartedly but it stopped when McGonagall gave him a stern stare however even she seemed to be laughing at the sight.

"What happened to your hair? Danny?"

Danny froze, he slowly turned around to see Lancer and Jazz. Jazz hid behind Lancer as if she did not wanted to be seen by everyone in the room, "Jazz…Wha-"

"Your hair…hehehaha," Jazz began to shake as giggles began to escape her, "Its pink, so many colors of pink!"

Danny blinked several times, he reached up and grabbed his hair to look at it closely, "What did you do to my hair!"

"I heard your girlfriend hate the color pink, any pink. So ha," Grivinson said with a snort, "Ha, ha, ha."

"Sam is not my girlfriend," Danny shot back quickly in his own defense.

"Sure she is," Lancer said from his spot, "How many times have I caught you… how do you say it…Fake out-Make out."

Danny blushed heavily at the memories of the kisses. The reasons for all said fake out-make out is that them or any of their friends were close to being caught by a normie and they all needed a distraction. So came the fake out-make out's, "…"

"Thought so," Lancer said with an evil grin.

"Is everyone out to get me," Danny said to himself.

"Define everyone?"

Danny glanced over his shoulder to see Harry, the one who asked him the question, "Everyone."

"Of course, it amuses us," Bero said chuckling.

"I remember that…It was amusing," Grivinson said with a low chuckle.

"If all of you would excuse us," Lancer said giving Danny a pointed look and nodded towards Jazz. Danny nodded curtly, Grivinson gave him back his wand and both Fenton's left the room. Lancer looked over at Dumbledore, "Could I have a word…"

Dumbledore nodded and followed Lancer out of the room.

Unaware to everyone in the room, someone had managed to sneak out and followed them.

-.-

"Do not lie to me Jazz…What has been happening back home," Danny said nearly pulling out his hair.

Jazz glanced over at Lancer who nodded encouragingly at her, she took in a deep breath and began to tell him what exactly been happening since Danny came to Hogwarts…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

"Don't let her get te ya, Harr'" Hagrid said as he poured hot tea into two jugs, "All she does is write rubbish."

"I know that, Hagrid," Harry said as he accepted one of the jugs that Hagrid offered him, "Thank you…"

Hagrid smiled at him before he sat across from him in a large wooden chair that creaked loudly, "Now…tell me what's actually on ye mind beside that?"

Harry glanced around Hagrid's hut thinking of how to put his words, "It's mostly about the tournament."

"Ah," Hagrid said with a nod, "Though' so, you have to be careful. People have died in this tournament it's something to take serious."

"I know," Harry said feeling his mouth go dry, "I still do not understand how my name ended up in the goblet."

"Even if we found out how or who, you can't pull out of the tournament," Hagrid said taking a large swig of his tea, "It's a magical contract you know and don't worry Harry, we'll figure out who put your name there."

Harry inwardly smiled at Hagrid words, "Right…"

"Anyway," Hagrid reached over towards the table and picked up what seemed to be a muggle magazine. The young wizard looked at it with mild curiosity, while Hagrid eyed the absolutely still photographs with an odd sort of fascination one would normally find on Mr. Weasley.

Harry brows furrowed at the magazine, "Where did you get that?"

"Ah, Kwan gave it to me to give to you," Hagrid said, handing him the magazine, "Said somethin' about there's an article in here about you."

"Kwan…wait him," Harry said in realization, he took the magazine hesitantly, "Why would he…"

"His friend, the champion from that other school, wanted to give this to you but said it would be better if a familiar face give it to you," Hagrid said making himself comfortable in his chair again, "Somethin' about understandin' your situation or somethin'…"

"Why would he hand this to his friend and then handing it to you," Harry asked, looking at the magazine. On the front page printed the title of the magazine, _Headless Corpse_, beside that it showed a picture of the four champions of the tournament, "This must be the magazine Daniel friend works for…Why didn't he give this to you instead of handing it off to his friend to hand to you to hand to me?"

"His hair's still pink," Hagrid said taking a small sip of his drink, "Apparently it' worse now. He tried to get it back to normal but it didn't work."

Despite the fact, that Harry's day had been rather ghastly because of Skeeter's article, the mere thought of Daniel still having pink hair-a striking contrast to the black that he had first arrived with-forced Harry to spit out his tea in laughter. As he gasped for air, he managed to ask, "What happened to it, then?"

-Knock-Knock-

Hagrid and Harry glanced at each other and then at the door. Hagrid, the friendly, yet gigantic man, placed his jug of tea on the table next to him and quickly headed towards door, "Hello?"

Hagrid opened the door and the first thing he saw was a sparkly mess of pink, "Uh…Danny?"

Daniel Fenton stood nervously in front of Hagrid's hut, rubbing his sparkly pink hair, "Is Harry here?"

"What did you do to your hair," Harry asked from inside of the hut, his eyes wide and a grin threatening to overtake his face, "It was _not_ like that yesterday."

Danny stared blankly at Harry, who began to squirm uncomfortably in his seat. "I _came here_ to assure you that not all reporters are evil like that foul, old, crazy, horrible bug of a writer. Like how she takes things out of proportion, how she can't even get your age right, how stupid she is... I could go on for hours. She is a class B Fruit Loop. Believe me, I could go all day about Fruit Loops…but after that comment about my hair…Good day to you, sir!"

Both Harry's and Hagrid's eyes went wide at the end of Danny rant, especially because at how calmly he had said it. Danny turned around and stalked back to the castle. The sunrays hit his hair, making it sparkle brightly.

"I think he's mad," Hagrid said glancing back at Harry, who felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

The black haired wizard quickly stood up and placed his jug on the table and before running out of the hut, "Thanks for everything Hagrid!"

"Visit whenever you can," Hagrid called after him, before closing the door to his hut.

Harry had managed to catch up with Danny, who stood at the entrance with a slight scowl as he attempted to flatten his hair, "Hurry up, I don't want anyone seeing me."

"How did you manage to get down here from all the way from the Gryffindor Tower not being seen?" Harry asked standing next to Danny.

Danny paused for a moment, a sweat drop running down the side of his face, "Uh…You do not want to know…"

"Right…" Harry said giving Danny a critical eye. After a few moments of deeming that he would not get anything more on that topic, he then pulled out the magazine.

"Uh…that…" Danny said staring at the magazine, "Have you read it yet?"

"I was about to read it when you arrived," Harry said staring at the magazine, "Why exactly did you have this given to me in the first place?"

Danny grabbed the magazine and flipped through it, he stopped at a page near the center of the pamphlet and handed it back to Harry, "Here, read."

Harry blinked and looked down at the magazine, the catching title caught his attention, "Daniel Fenton setting the new fashion trend…"

Danny flushed red in embarrassment; he hurriedly grabbed the magazine and flipped through it again. "Where is it…" he muttered, after a few moments of flipping, he found what he was looking for in the back of the magazine and shoved it into Harry's hands, "Here!"

Harry gave Danny a raised eyebrow but did not comment on his behavior. He read the title and then the subtitle that went along with it.

_The Four Champions of the Tri-(Quad)-Wizard Tournament: Let the Games Begin!_

_Written by Star Noel_

_Pictures by Tucker Foley_

The article was clear, gave everyone a clear spotlight with no one competitor upstaging another, and... No falsehoods whatsoever. In disblief, Harry read reading his own portion of the particle, Harry own words, the fourteen year old found no lies, no added words or sugarcoating or anything. Although, reading Danny's portion of the article had him with him tilting his head to the side and scratching his head in thought, "Clueless One?"

"What…," Danny said unthinkingly, he turned away from Harry and cursed under his breath, "I told her not to write that."

"What does it mean?" Harry asked closing the magazine slowly and giving it back to the pink haired boy.

"I don't know," Danny said opening the entrance door, and walked inside the castle with Harry following him, "I have no clue what that means."

"That would explain the name…" Harry murmured. After a few moments of silent walking, he looked at Danny in the corner of his eye, "Thanks…"

"For what?" Danny asked glancing over at Harry.

"For getting the truth right," Harry answered solemnly, "For my part."

"Oh…that's all Star doing," Danny said in modest honesty, "Well…I did the researching and remembered what you said. Since Star was all busy arguing with that Fruit Loop lady."

"Hey Potter…Merlin's beard! Look at him, that's an improvement from before!"

Danny and Harry looked up the stairs to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing on top of the staircase giving them sneers. While Harry glowered at the rude boys, Danny rolled his eyes at their lousy insult.

"Ah, great…if it isn't Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest," Danny said pointing at the three Slytherins. He gave all three of them a deadpanned expression, "What do you guys want?"

-.-

"I didn't even do anything to them," Danny said semi-hysterically.

"They were the ones that started it," Harry agreed defending Danny.

"There are three students in the infirmary looking like they just went through the Willie Wonka Factory, the Adams Family and the bad end of a hot summer day ice cream pop," Bero said, taking a puff of smoke from a dark blue cigarette. His expression serious and it made Danny freak out even more, "Despite you what you say or do…the both of you will be receiving detention."

Danny paled excessively as did Harry but not as much compared to Danny.

"It was not our fault, Mr. Bero," Harry said in disbelief.

"What exactly happened to my students that caused them to be in such state… Fenton…Potter."

Harry and Danny eyes widened in shock, they slowly turned around to see Severus Snape standing right behind them glaring at them.

"Loonie Toonie Candy Inc. has everything from anvils to magical beans and potholes to rigged sweets," Danny said rubbing his hands together nervously. He reached into the inside of his blazer and took out a small box of candy, "This is Loonie Toonie box of jelly worm, one dark green jelly worm…and it turns anyone into a miniature sized friendly green giant for a whole day."

"They were in your pocket…," Bero stated with an eyebrow raised scrutinizing Danny.

"Yea but they started the whole thing!" Danny said putting the candy box back into his pocket, "One of them pushed me down and they flew out. The fat one…the bigger one took them."

"Did you try to warn them…not to eat said candy…?" Bero asked slowly, "Which ones did they eat and they were in your pocket."

"Uh…" Danny glanced back to see all three Slytherin's on their cots. Malfoy's hair covered him from head to toe, Goyle looked like a giant blueberry and Crabbe was currently trying not to turn into a giant puddle of goop, "Blondie Hairy ate a hairy coconut, Blueberry ate a blueberry pie surprise, and Goop took a goopy goop. No…I didn't try to warn them…"

"Just what I need….more pranksters," Snape said in disgust, staring down at Danny.

"Ah…" Bero said with a curt nod, he glanced over at Snape. The two teachers stared at each other and communicated silently for a short moment. The Casper High teacher then looked down at the students in front of him, "Detention for the both of you."

Bero first pointed at a panicking Danny, "You for even having these things on your person and not _trying _to stop them from eating them." Bero then pointed at Harry, "You...well you are an accomplice...Detention."

-.-

"I am so sorry," Danny said as he and Harry headed towards Gryffindor Tower, "Why does this type of things always happen to me…"

"The always getting detention or getting picked on for no reason whatsoever," Harry asked dryly as he resisted the urge to jinx Danny.

"…Both actually," Danny said as an afterthought. His shoulders sagged under the sudden weight he felt. Ghosts, Mr. Bero, and now this new teacher who—from what he could tell from Harry's body language—was going to be yet another to add onto his ever growing list of people who wanted to make his life a living—or half living—hell.

"And it's not like we just get it tonight and get it over with, either," Danny grumbled, kicking something along the way. Probably a pebble. Pebbles are kick-able. "No, they have us sit and wait for _Friday night_ for our punishment… what day is it again?"

"It's Wednesday," Harry supplied. Truth be told, he did not see the point in why Daniel was complaining. Snape _always_ waited until Friday to give them their punishments. Harry was used to that. Daniel, however, looked like he was ready to die with the wait.

"Exactly…exactly," Danny said resisting the urge to scream.

-.-

"This is what you've been hiding from me Daniel," A crazed up fruit loop mused quietly to himself as he gazed out of a window that over looked the main square of Amity Park. His eyes began to glow an eerily red as the wheels in his mind began to run in thought and the bucketful of possibilities.

"Ah yes…as I was saying about the…young man…"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Thank you AmyNchan for everything!

-.-

"Do any of you know how to play Quidditch?"

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Kwan looked over their shoulders to see Harry, Ron and Hermione looking at them expectantly. The four glanced at each other and then at the Golden Trio, confusion evident on their features.

"Do any of you even know what quidditch is?" Ron asked bluntly, which earned him a scowl from Hermione.

"We know what it is, but it isn't exactly a school sport," Kwan said with a shrug, "There is a sport club in Executioner Pathway, Midnight Sticks."

"When was the last time we played Quidditch?" Sam mused in thought.

"The last time we played, I ended up with a broken arm, leg and a sprained wrist and ankle," Tucker deadpanned staring at Sam, "Which, if memory serves, you were the reason for said injuries."

"Details, details," Sam waved dismissively at Tucker.

"I don't want to think about Quidditch," Danny grumbled, looking away from the trio, he stared at fireplace in front of him pensively. Anyone could tell he was trying—and failing—to be deep in thought.

"Are you still brooding about the whole detention thing," Harry asked Danny with an eyebrow raised.

"Ugh…" Danny groaned in response to Harry question.

"Why don't we play a game of quidditch to get your mind off of the detention tomorrow," Harry asked him. It seemed like a good idea to him.

"I don't want to…" Danny said grumpily.

"Sorry, he gets all pouty when he gets detention," Sam said, glancing at Danny with a critical eye, "Maybe it is a good idea for a game of Quidditch, right Danny?"

Danny glanced over at Sam before he quickly looked away from her with a slight blush on his cheeks, "I don't know…"

"Come on, I need to practice," Kwan said, getting up, he then stared down at Danny expectantly "And we all know you need to practice flying on a broom."

"I know how to fly," Danny shot back, he jumped up from his spot and stared up at Kwan heatedly. Sam and Tucker exchanged a plotting smirk behind Danny's back. He had taken the bait.

"Hah!" Kwan began to laugh at his shorter friend, "Yea right. You flying on a broom! Hah! Don't make me laugh."

"He's right you know," Tucker snickered at Danny. The halfa turned his glare onto his techno friend, who only continued to laugh.

"The last time you flew on a broom, you ended up flying into the Final Destination Potion Shop and turned yourself into a frog," Tucker laughed at the memory.

Danny flushed red at said memory, "That does not prove anything."

"If only Sam kissed you and break the cur-OW!" Kwan hunched over in pain as Sam suddenly kicked him in his stomach with her boots. "So…not…necessary."

"Let's go people," Sam said, getting up angrily. "We are going out to play a game of Quidditch."

"What about Star?" Danny asked timidly, 'I know that Jazz is reading as much as she could in the library and Dani out training with Bero….poor, poor soul.'

Kwan, Tucker and Sam pointed at the corner of the common room. There in the corner is Star surrounded by piles of books and papers, "Hey Star…"

"No," Star responded not looking over at her group of friends. Everyone backed away from the dark, ominous cloud that began to encircle their friend, and ran as quickly as they could out of the common room.

-.-

"Okay…Since the field is out of commission for the tournament, we have to look for another place to play," Harry said as he lead the troupe, his firebolt securely in his hand. He looked behind himself at Danny, who held a rickety broom that made both Harry and Ron wince at the sight of it.

"It's not like that ever stopped us before," Sam said with a shrug, swung over her shoulder is a well-kept and expensive looking broom, but the only thing that looked off is that it looked like it was chipping a bit.

"Well yea, since all we do is play it during the night," Kwan said glancing around the grounds, he swung smooth light colored old fashioned broom, "Have to make sure no Normie see's us playing."

"That is why the sports team is named Midnight Sticks," Tucker said happily, as he carried over his shoulder a high-tech gleaming silver broom, "I'll play as referee and make sure everyone plays fair…"

"You just don't want to get hurt," Sam deadpanned glancing back at Tucker.

"What…Pain and I do not mix well with each other," Tucker said defiantly.

Danny chuckled lightly as Sam and Tucker began to bicker while Kwan tried to play peacemaker between the two. The halfa quickly increases his pace and now walked alongside of Harry, "Where exactly are we going to play? I do not think we are going to make it there before someone gets hurt. Namely Tucker."

"Er…" Harry glanced back momentarily to see Kwan is holding back Sam from hurting Tucker. Said Techno Geek laughed at Sam before he was socked in the stomach, "Is that normal?"

"Oh… uh yea pretty much," Danny said, scratching his head in thought. He looked up ahead to see a giant tree up head of them, "Whoa…"

Danny ran off towards the tree, he did not hear the warnings that the Golden Trio was trying to give him. He ran up the hill and looked up at the tree, an excited grin on his face. "This doesn't seem like a bad spot."

-.-

"Okay, is everything alright now…" Kwan said as he stood in between Sam and Tucker, "Even?"

"Even," Sam said uneasily.

"Ev...en," Tucker wheezed out still holding his stomach in pain.

"Good now we can…" Kwan began to say before a scream broke through the grounds.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sam, Kwan, and Tucker looked up to see Danny soaring through the skies. Even though this may not be something out of the norm for them but…Danny was still Daniel Fenton, not Danny Phantom and he looked completely panicked, "Oh…kay, it seems he still can't get out of trouble…"

Danny had managed to land on top of a small hill with a loud thump. He laid there for a painful moment before he began to get up, standing up he raised his hands to wave at the other, "I'm okay!"

Danny wobbled as he tried to maintain his balance to no avail, "Ah, crud…" He lost his footing and tumbled down the hill. It was silent for a long while before another yell confirmed his condition, "I'm still okay!"

"I win the bet again, he managed to get flown through the air without…a broom."

"Shut up Tucker."

"He does have a point…"

-.-

"Okay Betsy, we are going to go through this game as much as we can," Kwan said quietly to his broom as he flew around the skies in a snail like pace, "There is no need to be an aggressive flyer."

"What kind of broom is that," Herminie asked Sam, she had one of the school's better brooms, which allowed her a steady pattern of flight, but it had nothing on Harry's firebolt. It was only slightly better than Ron's hand-me-down broom, which had been charmed by none other than Fred and George Weasley. It was the only explanation needed as to why Ron was currently alternating between loop de loops and being bucked around as though he were on a bull. The jerking motions would stop in about ten seconds, so no one was too terribly worried for him.

Sam hovered next to her, she only face palmed at her question, "Kwan made that broom from scratch. He managed to bewitch it to really make it fly…"

"I could help make it fly better…" Hermione offered with a visible wince in her voice.

Sam paled, "Don't say that…don't ever say that especially around Kwan…"

"Why? Wouldn't he want it to fly better or…"

_Flashback…_

"_You guys are trying to change me," Kwan cried out as he ran around Executioner Pathway, with his broom held tightly in his hands and horrified tears streaming down his face, "Why are you guys trying to change me?"_

"_Come one Kwan, just let me make it better," Star yelled as she ran after Kwan with her wand in hand. This offer only caused the boy to bawl louder and run all the faster._

"_Nooo!" Kwan yelled back, "She's perfect as she is! Why doesn't anyone understand?!"_

_End of Flashback…_

Sam grumbled under her breath at the memory, "Just don't mention any charms around Kwan when Betsy is around." She glanced over at Hermione to see the Gryffindor staring at her disbelievingly, "Anyway...the game is about to start."

-.-

"Are sure you are still able to play, Daniel?" Harry asked as he watched Danny zoom around on his rickety broom, control obviously being a foreign concept. By now, even Ron had been able to tame his unruly broom, so what was the problem with Danny?

"Yea, I'm fine," Danny said as he wobbled intensely and gripped the broom to prevent himself from falling, "Just…have to get used to flying in this thing."

"Wheeeeee!" Tucker zoomed through the air with total delight; he circled around Danny thrice, who was still grumbling under his breath, "I'm flying."

"Show off…" Danny muttered under his breath, but he was smiling at his friend's happiness. Flying on a broom will always be one of Danny's weak points to being a wizard. However, for Tucker, he is a complete natural at it. Now if he could get him to calm down for a bit.

"Are all of you done talking or what?"

Tucker paused for a moment before pushing a button on his broom. A projection came out from the technological broom to show the current time, "It's near noon, we still have time, so said the magical techno broom."

"That's new," Danny mused, he craned his neck a bit to glance over at Tucker but unfortunately he lost his balance and managed to perform a barrel roll and a half. "Agh!"

"Danny, you're supposed to fly with your head in the air, not your feet," Sam chided sarcastically as she flew over to assist her friend. By 'assist', one would mean she flew up beside him and shoved his feet to the left, causing his head to shoot upwards from the right. He had now completed two-barrel rolls.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny grumbled, attempting to fly away with a scrap of his dignity. It did not work. Everyone attempted to muffle a laugh or chuckle as the broom puttered on its merry, slow way. "Can we just get this game started already?"

"Sure," Tucker laughed, calming himself with only a few breaths. He looked at the teams. Three on three. "Since we don't have any actual goals or equipment here, and we don't have enough players for it anyway, we'll take away the role of the Seekers and the Beaters—"

"How will we know when the game ends, then?" Ron asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. Without the Seeker to catch the snitch, the game would never end. Tucker smiled.

"Simple, we'll have a goal limit. Two Chasers and a Keeper will do for this kind of game," the techy responded. "The game will be over when one of the teams hits… let's say… seven goals first. Goals will be decided by the Keepers."

"Why seven?" Hermione inquired. To her, it sounded an awful lot like muggle football. Or soccer, if you were American. Only in the air. Tucker smiled and hugged onto his broom.

"It's because I have seven attachments on this baby," he cooed to his broom. Everyone on the makeshift field felt awkward at the amount of PDA the boy had for his broom. Eventually, Sam got sick of the romancy crap and clapped her hands together.

"Are you gonna cuddle with your broom all day or are we gonna play sometime?" she asked, effectively bringing Tucker back to the realm of Hogwarts. The boy blinked and laughed nervously before assuming rule –keeper and general referee duties.

"Right," he chuckled. "Each team gets three minutes to decide who's the Keeper and who the two Chasers are before I throw this makeshift Quaffle into the air."

"Uh, Tucker, that's a soccer ball…" Sam pointed out, her eyebrow raised. Tucker shrugged.

"You're the one who wanted to play," he stated simply, and the raven haired girl backed down. Tucker nodded and everyone went into a team huddle to choose who would guard their 'goals' and who would kick the 'Quaffle' around.

"Okay, this is how is going to go," Kwan whispered to Danny and Sam, "I'll play a keeper and you two are going to be he chasers. Is that understood?"

"Understood," Sam said, glancing over at the other team.

"Are you sure about that," Danny said as he tried to regain his bearings again, "You know that I'm not so good playing this game."

"Don't worry," Kwan said with a semi-devious smile, "All you have to do is get in their way, and Sam will do the rest."

"Fine," Danny said under his breath, "Let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit," Kwan as he flew towards the left end of the field. It took him a while as he flown over towards the end of the field, but that did not seem to deter him.

"Just make sure to not fall of your broom, Danny," Sam said nudging him with her elbow, "Alright?"

"I'll try, but I make no promises," Danny chuckled weakly; he glanced over at the Golden Trio to see that Hermione is giving a murderous glare at Ron before she flew around the field waiting for the game to begin.

"Is everyone ready to begin," Tucker called out impatiently eyeing both side of the field, "If so…"

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

"I am finally done with all my work; I have my broom and my proper sports uniform," Star hummed happily. She had on a black and red Quidditch uniform and a finely polished broom over her shoulder as she headed down towards the grounds of Hogwarts, "Now to go practice."

As she headed towards her destination, she received rather amused but also odd looks as Star passed by. From her fellow Casper High alumni, she received looks of respect, fear and total excitement. From the other schools, all she got were scoffs and curious glances.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!"

Star paused, she turned around with an eyebrow raised. Barreling towards her at speeds unknown, one alumni in particular was calling her title with desperation.

_Not again,_ she groaned internally as she listened to her classmate's plea. Evidently, the Midnight Sticks team was in trouble game-wise, being beaten 90-30 in a game against a hybrid team of Slytherin's and Durmstrang students. Star sighed. Time to mop up the competition.

She made her way to the makeshift field and was completely unimpressed with what met her eyes. Kwan was puttering around rather quickly, angrily shouting at a member of the opposing team. Danny was, unsuccessfully, avoiding beaters and even the random quaffle. The only reason he was still in the air is Aurora. The Artic Phoenix kept Danny in the air, but also annoyed him to no end. Sam was angrily hitting beaters back and right at the opposing team. Ron was somewhat alright at his keeper's post but his anger was getting the best of him. Hermione and Tucker were trying to work together with the quaffle but it seemed to be a lack a communication there. As for Harry…He was followed closely by Malfoy of all people. In the middle of it all is Professor Moody, who apparently is the referee of the game.

"They've have been at it a good while now."

Star glanced over at her shoulder to see Victor Krum staring at the match with a look of disapproval. With a nod, Star stared at the game up in the sky, "They are not communicating…How did this happen? It was only supposed to be my friends vs. the three Gryffindor's up there."

Victor pointed at platinum blonde Slytherin seeker, "I do not know what he did or said, but it made the others challenge him."

"I see…" Star eyes narrowed a bit, she mounted her broom and gave Victor a quick glance, "Why aren't you playing?"

Victor snorted, "I would but…I do not play by American rules unless I have the proper uniform."

Now it was Star turn to snort, she began to fly off. "Of course not, if you would ex-"

Without not cause or provocation, a bludger was lunged at her and knocked Star out of her broom. Gasps were heard throughout the area.

"Look at that…another filthy mudblood. I bet this one can't even hold a broom right, let alone play Quidditch. Look at that one over there!" Draco Malfoy shouted out as he first sneered down at Star then at Danny as he finished in insult to the opposing team.

Danny growled but tumbled a bit on his broom. Aurora cooed as she rubbed Danny' head with her wings and helped him maintain balance on his broom. The rest of the team glared at Malfoy for his words, but before anyone could say or do anything a loud swooshing sound ran through the air. The next thing anyone knew... Malfoy was on the ground groaning in pain due to a very well-aimed bludger.

Star glared at him angrily with a beater's bat in hand. She looked completely unfazed by the hit, "What's that you said, daddy's boy? Is that really the best you could throw at me?"

Malfoy was still groaning in pain in far too much agony to respond. Star stalked towards him with the bat still in hand. Before she could finish the job someone stopped her.

"That's enough. Don't want detention with Snape, do ya?" Mad-eye asks, his lips quirked to show his amusement at the scene. However, as a responsible teacher, it was his duty to halt these sort of things before they got out of hand. Pity. He had been looking forward to some entertainment.

"Ha, like he has anything on Mr. Bero," Star laughed bitterly.

"Did you wanna join the betting pool?" Mad-eye asked with one eyebrow raised. All of the schools had put together a betting pool, seeing which teacher could be the more terrifying. Star shot him a look that stated she was not amused. With one uttered spell, she summoned her broom to her hands, a sleek one that whistled through the air and was in her hands the moment the sound hit the other team's ears.

"I _am_ part of the betting pool," Star puffed out, quickly getting on her broom and flying towards her friends and the Golden trio. Her friends were giving her looks of freight or were admiring her work. The golden trio made a note to not get her mad and mentally patted her on the back for the show, "Kwan! Front and center!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Kwan cried out, his own broom puttering to the specified area. The beater which he had been chasing only took a moment to realize that an angry mess was no longer on his tail. He gave a cocky, ignorant grin as he thought the worst of it was over.

Oh, how very wrong he was.

Star gave Kwan a deadly glare. She raised his chin with her club, "What were you doing right about now?"

Behind them, Sam fiddled with the quaffle. With a sinister grin, she threw it at her unsuspecting victim and an audible crunch and yelp of pain filled the air.

"Uh... I was..." Kwan petered about for an excuse. Any excuse, really, to get him out of the wrath of Star. Not even Sam's antics of torture to some unsuspecting soul were enough to distract her.

"Well?"

Kwan gulped, "We were playing a game. Like we planned... Then those idiots came and thought they were better than us..."

As Kwan spoke, his voice grew strong and clear anger from earlier evident in his voice, "They insulted Betsy..."

"I can see that," she deadpanned. Kwan gulped. "What kind of strategy were you using to win the game?"

"Er...about that," Kwan gulped, fear returning back into his system.

"We were using 42 bonsai," Tucker called out, "But things got out of hand."

"You do realize strategy is..." Star began to growl out in total annoyance.

"Star! Why don't we try tactic P?" Sam called out from her broomstick, quaffle back in her hands. By this point, two of Slytherin's Chasers hovered in pain while the rest were circling on their side of the field, attempting to find a way to break past the gothic berserker to get to the goal.

Star thought for a moment, then a rather sinister grin grew on her lips, "Tactic P it is then!"

Danny paled, "I'm leaving now..."

His phoenix, Aurora, cooed in agreement.

Before he had the chance, Sam glided into the airspace next to him, shooting him a grin as she muttered under her breath, "Come on. Everyone knows that tactic Pain is the best. Besides, you can just go a bit transparent if a few bludgers get too close for comfort."

"That's what I'm worried about," Danny shot back in reply. But it was too late. Sam was already in position for tactic Pain.

"What about them, Captain?" Tucker called out pointing at the golden trio.

Star glanced over at them for a moment before calling out for a time out, "Huddle up!"

Mad-eye called for a timeout, giving both teams enough security to huddle into group formations for their strategic meetings. As the Golden Trio flew in, they noticed the pale faces of Danny and Kwan, Tucker's nervous look, and devious looks Sam's and Star's faces that could compete with the Weasley twins.

"Pain..." Danny whimpered at what was about to come.

"And agony, don't forget the agony," Kwan added in.

"We are all going to die," Tucker said, edging away from Star and Sam, "I am allergic to such things!"

"What positions do you three play?" Star asked towards the golden trio.

"Seeker," Harry reported, the answer having been natural.

"They have me as chaser," Hermione stated factually.

"Uh...keeper..." Ron admitted, trying desperately to keep his eyes off of the ground. It seemed rather far away.

"Sam and I are Beaters, Kwan is a keeper or chaser and Tucker is also a seeker," Star said pointing at her friends, "Danny... He's the cheerleader and target."

"Hey! I resent that!" Danny attempted in protest. One sharp glare from Star was all that was needed to have the young man worrying for his future again. Aurora crackled at Danny attempt of protest which earned her a halfhearted glare from Danny.

"Tucker should be seeker," Danny said glancing over at his friend.

"Why? Harry's fastest that ever was. If we want to win against those meatheads, Harry should be seeker," Ron pointed out, looking to his friend. Harry did not deny his skills, but nor did he encourage them.

"Tucker is one of the greatest seekers Casper High has ever seen," Danny said challengingly.

"Isn't Casper High only half of a wizarding school?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity. However, her actual interest was taken as an attack, which it was not.

"We out number them," Star said with an eye roll.

"Tucker won us almost all our championships and tournaments," Kwan said adding in a fact.

"Does it matter that it's only... Half," Tucker frowned.

Hermione raised her hands in defeat while Harry gave a sigh.

"Well, if you don't want me to be a seeker, what do you want me to do?" He asked, slightly peeved that he was allowing himself to be moved from his normal position on the team.

"Will they be expecting you to be the seeker?" Star asked with an eyebrow raised.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've been playing that position since first year."

"They bent the rules especially for him because he's that good," Ron bragged for his friend, seeing that he was going to be far too modest to do so himself.

"Good, you'll make an excellent decoy, then," Star stated curtly, turning her attention immediately to the slack-jawed redhead at Harry's side, "Since you're so keen on making a defense, you can be our Keeper."

"Which leaves the positions of seeker to Tucker, beaters to Captain and Sam, and chasers..." Kwan counted off but saw that the numbers were off, "Ah...cap?"

"At least I'm not the only decoy out there..." Danny sighed.

"Someone's gonna have to sit this one out. Just know that if you stay on as a chaser, you _will_ be a large part of tactic Pain," Star warned, looking at the four remaining persons who had not been assigned a position. Kwon, Harry, Danny, and Hermione, "So, who wants out now?"

"I want out!" Danny said waving his hand frantically in the air, "Please say yes...please. I can't lose any more blood!"

He felt a very firm hit on the back of the head, but not from who he expected. Cough, Sam, cough.

"I say let Hermione out. If it's as bad as you guys say it is, she would end up with a concussion at the end of the game, and she needs to study," Ron scolded. This remark earned him several pointed stares.

"If anyone needs to study, it's you, Ronald," Hermione stated coldly, peeved that her friend thought she was so weak.

"For now, Hermione, you are on reserve," Star said ignoring the little lover's spat, "Meaning that Danny, Kwan and Harry are the chasers. Is that understood?"

"Got it," Sam nodded glaring at Danny who was pleading with her to let him sit the game out,

"Right Danny."

"...Do I have to...?" Danny whined, not having learned his earlier lesson.

"Got it," Kwan said glaring at the other team.

"Do you two want me to keep tally?" Tucker asked pushing a button on his broom.

"Whatever keeps you entertained, Tuck," Star said in a bored manner. Harry and Ron looked at each other quizzically. Wasn't Tucker going to be busy chasing the golden Snitch?

"So you don't want me to keep tally of who is getting the more points on tactic pain?" Tucker asked with an eyebrow raised, "Sam is a head with five points of a crouch shot."

"On second thought, keep score," Star stated, tossing Sam a challenging smirk. "I believe I have a lead I need to catch up on."

"Bring it," Sam tossed back, easily stepping up to the plate.

In the background, Danny and Kwan whimpered in anticipation of what was to come.

"What are you two even talking about?" Ron asked, confused by their behavior.

"Promise of pain," Kwan shuddered at the thought.

"This is why I didn't want to play..." Danny moaned in despair

At this last word, the entire team looked over to Mad-eye. The teacher got the hint and looked over to the opposing team, contemplating on ending the time-out.

"There's more to bring a chaser isn't there..." Harry asked not wanting to hear the response. The looks of fear from Danny and Kwan made him feel extremely uneasy.

"You're a seeker normally, right?" Danny asked of him.

"Yeah..." Harry answered.

"Good. Just fly as fast as you can away from the bludgers. Maybe you'll only get away with only ten bruises or something," Danny advised. Before Harry could question further, Mad-eye had blown the whistle. Time out was over.

"Alright it's time to go put the plan into action," Star called out as she took out to the air. The others followed her lead leaving two partially confused and annoyed Gryffindor's

"Think it's a good idea to be playing with the enemy?" Ron grumbled as he followed the Casper High team. Harry glanced at his best friend."

"Any enemy of Malfoy's is a friend of mine," he stated.

"What about this tactic pain thing they've got going on?"

"...no comment."

-.-

Jazz Fenton wondered aimlessly around the Hogwarts Library, deep in thought. She only skimmed the titles of the books and occasionally would stare at a book for a moment in thought before she continued aimlessly. Of course she loved to read and learn new things, but… The titles of the books made her feel anxious and inept. It only brought reality closer to how this is not her world but the world of her younger brother.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Jazz turned around to a Hogwarts student with long pale blonde hair, wearing bottle caps earrings and no shoes. She had a somewhat of a dreamy look to her appearance.

"I…don't know really what to look for," Jazz said with an uneasy shrug.

"Perhaps we could find something together."

-.-

"You need to learn how to counter better than that, Fenton," Bero said as he attacked Dani with a fencing sword. He was dressed in a black fencing uniform but he did not have the mask on.

Dani growled under her breath as she defended herself from the onslaught. Like Bero, she also had on a uniform, only that hers was neon green and black and she did have on the helmet, "I am trying to."

"Not good enough," Bero yawned as he continued on. He deflected Dani's sword causing the young girl to let out a squeal and fall backward with a loud groan, "You left yourself wide open…again."

"Why am I doing this again?" Dani muttered loud enough as she took off her helmet.

"Since you originally signed up for _hunting, _and there are nothing to _hunt _here you needed another class," Bero said with a causal shrug, "Fencing just happens to be the only thing available to fill that quota for you."

"It hurts," Dani said under her breath as she gets up.

"You could have phased through the floor."

Dani's only response was a glare.

-.-

Once everything is said and done, Kwan gave a long sigh in relief, "Thanks for holding back this time around in the game, Captain."

Star gave a curt nod without casting a glance towards her co-captain, "It wouldn't be fair to the beginners if went all-out in our first match. They don't exactly know how to play Midnight Sticks."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean," Ron exploded out loud.

"Just what you think it means," Star stated with an eyebrow raised, "You guys may play a mean game of Quidditch, but Midnight Sticks is something else entirely."

"Don't take it to heart, she's just blowing off some steam right now," Sam said as she grinned widely at how rapidly the ginger's face was losing its color.

"Back home the game is far more brutal and tends to send someone to an emergency healer," Tucker said getting lost in thought. He looked over his shoulder to see Danny gripping tightly on his broom and hovering just about a yard above the earth. His eyes were shut tightly and looked deathly pale as if he was afraid of falling. Aurora flew around Danny trying to calm down the young Halfa to no avail, "Not again..."

"Is your friends alright?" Victor said as he walked up to the group, his hands stuffed into his pocket. He mostly kept gazing over at Midnight Sticks with a look of hidden approval and interest, "He seems rather…off during the whole game."

"What? What happened to him?" Harry asked, wincing as he tried to make his wrist comfortable. In all the pain, the worst was in his wrist. His couldn't keep his gaze off of the Artic Phoenix, during the whole game, the bird only helped Danny by staying on the broom but on occasion… The nearly extinct bird, made her owner fall to the ground or peck on his had if he didn't listen to her.

"He hates flying on a broom," Sam supplied as she walked over at Danny and kicked him off of the broom. Danny let out a loud grunt of pain before squealed out loud and rolled around the earth.

"Earth... sweet...sweet earth," Danny cried happily as he rolled around the ground.

"Ignore him," Sam said pinching the bridge of her nose, "He gets like this after every game or flying on a broom for long extended of time."

The circle of students was then intruded upon by none other than Professor McGonagall, who appeared very, _very_ angry at them.

"Never in my years of teaching have I witnessed such a _brutal _and _dangerous_ match. You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Someone might have been seriously injured, but judging from the way Mr. Potter is holding his hand, Mr. Lee is covered in bruises with an obviously broken rib, and Mr. Weasley has suffered a bludger to the head-"

"Honestly Ron, did you think that was the Quaffle?" Hermione seethed, wincing as she remembered her friend's head connect with the perilous ball.

"-you all have been injured in some way from this game. And _you _Professor Moody!"

"In our defense..." Star said interrupting the professor, she took out a photo from her pocket and showed it to her, "That is how we normally dress for the game... Helmets, padding and all that stuff... Oh and they called me a mud blood...that could not go without some sort of payback."

The professor's eyes narrowed as she returned the photograph to the teenager, "Be that as it may, you played brutally and Madam Pomfrey will have her hands full fixing all of you. I want to hear no more of these matches, _especially _with something as dangerous as the Tournament going on. Is this understood?"

"The game is a lot more safer than majority of the things that happens back home," Sam muttered loud enough for majority of the Casper high students, that had come out and watch the game, nodded in agreement. Most of them began to whisper about the things that had happened in their home town.  
"We...understand," Star grounded out, not at all pleased.

"Happy days..." Danny whispered.

Kwan silently agreed as tears of joy streamed down his face.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

AmyNChan….where would I be without you…

-.-

As was known to all Hogwarts students, Professor Snape was the epitome of evil. His detentions were-by far-Filch's favorite punishment to dish out. Of course, it was not as great as hanging students by their toes in the dungeon were, but this was a fine replacement for him.

Danny gulped as the janitor of Hogwarts practically _skipped_ him to the potions classroom.

"Is there anything I should know about before I get there...like writing a will?" Danny asked as he visibly flinched at the sight of Filch, "And my sanity..."

There is one basic rule in Casper High for the Magical Side of it...Do. Not. Get. Detention. If you do, and you end up having it put upon you by Bero...It was practically kissing your reputation goodbye forever.

"Maybe you should have done that sooner. No time now," Filch said in an evasive tone. His giddiness was only reflected by Danny's increased fear. As they descended to the darkest pits of the school, the halfa desperately wished he would have longer than only a few mere hours to live.

"You wouldn't happen to know what he does to students for detention, would you?" Danny asked Filch.

"Mr. Bero is expecting you..." Dani said to Harry with a blank expression. Harry blinked, perturbed by her demeanor

"Sh-should I be afraid?" He decided to ask. He kept telling himself that absolutely _nothing_ could be worse than Snape, but seeing the life sucked out of this normally hyperactive girl had him second-guessing his instinct. He was beginning to fear this detention even more.

Dani stopped mid step, she slowly turned around and glanced up at Harry with dead eyes, "Be afraid...Be very afraid. He is by far one of the most sadistic teachers around. He hurts us more than anyone else has ever..."

Dani hugged herself as she began to have a flashback of the last detention she had with Bero, "I can no longer look at peanut butter the same way ever again..."

Harry's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline. Sweat began to drip down the back of his neck. His breathing was labored as he continued to walk down to his certain doom.

He.

Was going.

To.

Die.

"Come...The sooner you do this, the faster the humiliation will go by," Dani whispered as she guided Harry towards their destination. As they got closer, the sound to drums and low humming began to grow louder and louder, "It seems he has other victims..."

They stopped at a randomly placed door, and Dani took in a deep breath as she opened it. The drumming and humming are now in full blast blowing against them in high winds.

"Oh, it looks like we're going to have to start all over again. Someone came in late," Mr. Bero said nonchalantly, much to the despair of the students he already held in captivity.

"Am I excused Mr. Bero..." Dani asked, her voice quivered in fear as she and Harry walked into the room. In the corner of the room is Star with drum who looked like she is about to keel over and over by the way is the other students, majority of them where random Slytherin's and a couple of Durmstrang students. Paying closer attention, they were the same students that played the mock Quidditch/Midnight Sticks game.

Bero glanced over at Dani, with a jar of peanut butter in his hands, "If you must..."

If Harry did not know any better, he would have said Dani _flew_ from the room or had turned invisible or something. Nevertheless, that mattered not Harry was now alone.

"Potter, stand over there," Bero stated in a bored tone. Harry complied.

The other students in detention are hanged by their arms and covered with... the peanut butter. All of them had a look mixture with terror, humiliation or anger but it changed whenever Bero would look pointedly at a box in the far corner that wiggled and strange sounds were coming out of it.

Seeing all of this truly for the first time, Harry stopped in mid stride. However, it was too late. With no effort from the teacher, Bero cast a spell that caused chains to come from the ceiling and grab tightly to the young boy's arms and jerk him up into the air. Before Harry could yelp, Star had approached him with a jar of peanut butter and a small butter knife.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she began to smear the substance on the face of the Boy who Lived.

-.-

"This...is...horrible..." Danny grumbled as he scrubbed another cauldron. He glanced over his shoulder to see a huge pile of other things he had to clean, "How often do you even clean them?"

As usual, the professor ignored his prompt to talk. Instead, Danny got the cold glint of an eye that silently demanded that he kept working with the potions-all of them very dangerous if mixed. If Danny looked closely, he could tell that there had been many explosions in this room.

Just how many had been from class? How many from detention? And the most important question…were they on purpose or on accident?

"Whatever..." Danny grumbled under his breath, he quickly went back to cleaning. He looked around the room and a particular potion spill caught his attention. His brows furrowed at the sight of it.

"I-isn't that..." Danny faltered, hoping that he would not have to clean up _that_ mess. From what little he could remember from the class-he had been pretty preoccupied with making angry faces at the Slytherin's daddy's boy-_that_ potion had accidentally spilled on Finnegan's arm, sending him to the infirmary within sixty seconds of the first drop landing on his arm. He boy had left screaming.

"I'm not cleaning that," Snape stated.

Danny stared at the spilled potion for several minutes debating whether or not if you could use his powers to clean it up but how would he do it of the snarky teacher in the room, 'I need a distraction and fast.'

"Look, a ghost!" he yelled, desperate. The most reaction he got was a bored look. Danny sweated.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost yelled out as he flew past the classroom, "BEWARE!"

'How...did he get out of the thermos...' Danny thought paling at the sight of the Box Ghost.

While Danny was freaking out internally, Snape cast the newcomer one brief glare. This glare was so intense, so mortifying, so bloodcurdling, so terrifying...

Snape raised an eyebrow at the Box Ghost a nuisance and watched mildly but not amused by the Box Ghost antics. This small distraction gave Danny enough time to clean.

Danny managed to clean the spot with his ghost abilities while Snape was somewhat distracted by the Box Ghost. He wiped his forehead in semi relief, turning around his jaw dropped. There were a lot more messes and spills around the place and not enough time.

"If you do not cease groveling at my feet, believe me, the collection the headless horsemen has, he will have no qualms against adding you to their numbers," Snape threatened smoothly.

The Box Ghost looked up in confusion, "I am not the headless ghost! I am the Box Ghost!"

"A technicality that will quickly be remedied if you do not get out of my classroom," Snape said smoothly as he went back to grading.

Danny had never seen the Box Ghost vanish that fast.

'...I don't know whether to respect or hate him...' Danny thought to himself as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Everything should be cleaned before you leave Fenton."

'Nope. I hate his guts,' Danny thought with renewed anger. He glared at the teacher before the pile of cauldrons. The huge pile of dirty cauldrons, filled with hazardous potions that he could not escape from. He was going to be in a lot of pain by the time detention was over.

"THIS SUCKS!"

-.-

"What happened to Neville?" Ron asked his fellow Gryffindor's as he walked into the boys dormitory of the Gryffindor Tower.

"I don't know, found him hiding in the corner rumbling apologies about opening something by accident," Dean said to him.

"He looks like he had a run-in the Peeves," Fred laughed.

"Or maybe it was the Bloody Baron," George added in, grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't mean too, I tripped and…" Neville trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. In his hands was a metallic green thermos with its cap partially closed, "I don't know what happened?"

"Where did you get that," Dean asked, pointing at the thermos.

Neville shakenly pointed at a red and black metallic trunk that was opened and all its contents thrown across in between two beds, "It was like that when I walked in here, I tripped over this thing and…"

"And…?" Everyone said in the same time waiting for Neville to finish.

"A ghost...escaped out of this thing," Neville whispered, his face as white as a...yeah.

"Hey everybody," Tucker called out as he and Kwan walked into the dormitory. The two Casper High Magic took note of several things, which made their blood run cold. Then anger quickly replaced it, "What in Clockwork's name are you guys doing!"

"It was already like this when we got here," Ron said raising his hands in defense.

Kwan raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindors. He crossed his arms and glared at them, "Ex-"

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear Me!" A loud and very annoying voice sounded out from the other side of the tower. It was quickly followed by feminine screeches and curses sounded out, making everyone quickly run out to see what is going on.

"Oh no…." Tucker moaned as tears of total frustration threatened to fall down his face.

-.-

"You have exactly three seconds to leave or you will turn into a goop of ecto-plasma," Sam growled out as she pointed a magical stick at the Box Ghost. Her wand was 11 ½ inches long, walnut wood, and in its core was a unicorn hair. Her wand had a gothic look to it. Around the handle was a deep purple ribbon tied around, crisscrossed, and it warped around it. There was a hole with an amethyst ring in its center, securely holding the ribbon in place.

The Box Ghost raised his hands in surrender, "I am sorry! I got the wrong room."

"How the heck do you get out of the ghost zone!" Sam said in a low whisper. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Dani distract the other girls. The ones who were not from Casper High.

"I was never in the Ghost Zone these last…weeks," Box ghost said sounding lost. "I was kept in that cylinder prison until a while ago when someone released me from the prison."

"Who released you?" Sam asked in a threatening manner.

"I do not know, it was not a student from this school. He was far older than majority of the students in this school but he didn't seem to be a teacher…he does not respect boxes," Box Ghost grumbled more to himself than to Sam. "I went back into the prison but was released once more but by a student this time."

"….Go away," Sam deadpanned as a spiral of blue and green escaped her wand and towards the Box Ghost. Said ghost said his trademark words and flew off.

"Sam! Dani! Is everything okay up there," Kwan called out from down the staircase.

"Of course it is, we're having a massive pillow fight, giving each other makeovers, and talking about boys….Of course we're not okay!" Sam yelled as she headed out of the dormitory.

"What was that?"

"I thought the dormitory was charmed to not have ghost to come in here?"

Hermione glanced around the crowd of girls, but she kept her gaze where Sam once stood and now at Dani as she assessed what had happened and what she heard. She also took note of the annoyed and tired looks from the Casper High girls. A lot of them were grumbling at the ghost…Box Ghost…What kind of name was that?

"It's just annoying acquaintance from back home," Dani said with a loud yawn. "Don't worry about him, he just makes it his life goal to annoy people to no end."

"How did he end up here then?" Hermione asked the young girl.

"...He's a ghost, for all I know he might use some sort of transportation device that sent him here to annoy us," Dani said more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

-.-

"Tucker went back up to repack Danny's things and is doing a recount," Kwan whispered to Sam. He had the thermos in his hands and a muffled voice could be heard from it, a very familiar voice.

"He mentioned that someone had released him but it wasn't a student," Sam whispered back, glaring at the thermos. The muffled voice quickly quieted down from the glare.

"You don't think someone…" Kwan trailed off.

"You know Danny, the only way someone where to open that trunk if they we-"

"Hey guys, what are you two whispering about?" Danny asked as he and Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room. Danny had his arms away from himself and covered with bandages and he favored his left foot over his right. Harry looked to be covered in peanut butter and he kept twitching and jumped at the lightest scratching and shrieking sounds.

"Are you alright Danny?" Sam asked taking in Danny's appearance.

"If you consider acidic burns, taking in toxic fumes, and possibly have a broken ankle alright," Danny said, shaking his head carelessly at her question. "I'm alright, as long as there aren't any more forms of torture today that could directed towards me personally…then I'm going to just fall asleep."

"Guys, I didn't find the Ecto-Dejecto or the Boomerang," Tucker said running down the staircase with a list in his hands. "They're missing from Danny's trunk!"

"What!" Danny yelped out, then cringed as he jostled his arms in a painful manner.

Tucker froze at the sight of Danny but for a different reason, "Uh…"

"Why in the bloody hell does he have weapons in his belongings," Ron yelled as he and several others ran after Tucker.

"How did he even manage to sneak them into Hogwarts," Fred said aloud.

"Dark Magic perhaps," George supplied just as he followed his brothers.

"Are those the things your parents and you use to catch ghosts that you were telling me about?" Harry asked Danny with an eyebrow raised.

-.-

"My parents are professional Ghost Hunters," Danny said as he and Harry walked (hobbled in Danny's case) towards the Gryffindor Tower, "They make their own weapons and other random things to catch ghosts."

"Ghost Hunters?" Harry asked in both confusion and disbelief.

"Scientist that hunt the paranormal in 'Muggle' terms," Danny said trying to blow away his, still pink, hair out of his face.

"…My aunt and uncle would consider them as freaks and abnormal even for muggle standards," Harry said a whispered without a second thought, suddenly his eyes went wide as he took in what he said, "I am so sorry I didn't mean to…"

Danny shot him a small-embarrassed grin, "Everyone back home thinks the same thing…until the whole place gets attacked by ghosts. That's how Sam's parents more or less think of them, but they mostly do that in public to keep up with appearances…and they also find them…my dad distasteful, but that's my dad."

"My dad wants me to join the family business," Danny admitted with a laugh, but his eyes seemed bitter and filled with irony. "I mean, I am but I'm not in the same time. If anything, my sister is more like them in Ghost Hunting terms then me…"

Harry took note at how Danny's mood seemed to deflate as he continued to talk about his parents work, "And what about those things you use for hunting ghost?"

Danny nervously stared at him and nervously laughed, "Uhm…I…actually brought along a bunch of them."

"Is that even safe?"

"They only harm ghost." 'And half-ghost' "No humans whatsoever," Danny said raising his hand up as he promised him, "If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Lancer, Bero and even all my friends and classmates know how to use them and know I have a good stash of them in my trunk."

"Is that even legal?"

"Deadly Tournament which you were not even allowed to be in?"

"Hey! What about you?"

"I have permission to be in it so hah, hah, h-AH! What was that for?"

"I don't know what you are talking Daniel."

"Danny, just call me Danny. Daniel is my granddad."

-.-

"Wait, you know about it, Harry?" Ron asked taken aback.

"He…was telling me about how his parents are ghost hunters," Harry said, chewing on his bottom lip. "Danny told me that the teachers know about the ghost hunting weapons."

"How would we know if that's actually true," Hermione asked coming down the stairwell from the girl's stairwell, "Are they even to use against ghosts?"

"DANNY!" Star yelled out as she ran into the common room, her hair… her hair shined in multi rainbow hue, "Get me that Fenton Crammer! I am going to hunt down a poltergeist!"

"Fenton," Bero said following Star into the common room. His skin seemed to turn into a deep shade of icy blue and white. His eyes glowed dimly red with promise to kill, "The thermos and crammer now…"

"I would but I can't," Danny said as he showed them his bandaged hands. "And I just found out someone went through my things and took two very valuable things from it."

"Boohoo, go get them," Bero deadpanned.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

_"Cheery Champion or Family Fallout?"_

_"Daniel Fentom, the chosen champion of America's Wizarding school—Casper High—has been known throughout the entire tournament for his cheerful and excited disposition. Yes, he has met the opportunity with eagerness and zeal, drawing in second-rate photographers and novice managers—obviously with no prior experience in the field and only having their positions due to connections with this new celebrity—with his faux smile and deceptively energetic disposition._

_"But is this really what lies behind Mr. Fentom? Sources reveal that this is not quite the case. Perhaps he is eager to die because, as accountable sources reveal, he wishes to escape the tragic life that is at his home._

_"Muggle-born Daniel Fentom is shunned daily from his family, his magical abilities becoming the sole reason for increased violence in the household. His father, a Mr. Jock Fentom, is muggle and a prime example as to why purebloods abhor their kind. Mistreatment of his magical son by neglect, it has been recently revealed that the daughter—who is the only sane supporter of poor Mr. Fentom's magic—has been beaten for her valiant support. Yes, muggle versus muggle for the sake of magic, and in a single family, no less. If only Mr. Fentom's mother, Maggie, were in a clear state of mind long enough to put a stop to it all._

_"Perhaps Mr. Fentom has fled from his family to Hogwarts, and is eager to die in this tournament to escape his tragic home life. But are these suicidal tendencies bound to fix the trauma that this family has undergone? And should he succeed in his obvious endeavors, what is to become of Jasmine, this brave older sister who has voyaged all this way to support her little brother in his time of peril? Or are her own reasons as selfish as her brother's? All of this and more will be unearthed by your ever-reliable source of news, ever lovely, Rita Skeeter."_

Harry's grip on the Daily Prophet loosened as his eyes scanned the article repeatedly. He could not believe what he was reading. This did not sound like what Danny had told him last night. True, Danny told him that his father was distant towards him for his magical abilities, but they always found level ground when it came towards certain foods. One of them would be ghost weapons and food. Preferably, fudge and ham.

Peering over the newspaper, Harry looked around to see that majority of the students around had not picked up the Daily Prophet yet or they were not reading the article yet. Sitting across of him was Sam, Tucker, and Kwan. They were all reading the Headless Corpse with mild interest.

"Kwan..." Harry whispered to the taller boy.

Kwan closed the Headless Corpse in front of him, and gave Harry his attention, "Yes Harry?"

Harry handed him the Daily Prophet, "Read this."

Kwan took the magical newspaper with an eyebrow raised. He was about the question him until he caught the title of what Harry wanted him to read, "Cheery Champion or Family Fallout?"

As Kwan quickly began to read the article, his expression went from disbelief to shock and finally to total beyond rage.

"Are you alright, Kwan?" Tucker asked, slowly edging away from Kwan. Kwan shoved the newspaper into Tucker hands, "Read."

Tucker scrambled a bit as he unwrinkled the newspaper. As he read the article, his own reaction towards it was somewhat different, "We have to hide this from Danny, Dani and Jazz."

"Hide what?" Sam asked Tucker. Tucker edged away from her. He glanced from her to the Daily Prophet before timidly handing it over. Reaching over, Sam snatched the newspaper and snapped it open.

Now… Sam's reaction was not much of a reaction. She simply kept her head in the newspaper and did not make a move. That was the first bad sign.

"Guys…code Blackout," Sam finally said, neatly folding the Daily Prophet and placing it on the table in front of her, "Make sure th-"

"Hey guys," Danny yawned as he and Dani walked towards their friends, completely oblivious to his friends' quiet rage.

"What's up guys?" Dani asked smiling widely, "Anything exciting today?"

"Please, no excitement..." Danny groaned, flopping down next to Sam and resting his head against her shoulder in pure exhaustion. His hair, now a pale whitish-pink, hid his expression. "My hands are still killing me, my head is killing me, I'm half-dead on my feet, and I don't think I can take any sort of excitement today."

Sam shot Tucker and Kwan a deadly glare and the two males quickly dispersed.

"What was that about," Dani asked as she took Tucker's now empty seat. She watched as the techno geek ran off with a Daily Prophet in his hands towards Mr. Lancer while Kwan ran out of the hall, "Sam?"

"Harry," Ron whispered as he sat next to his friend. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat. He turned around to see his friend with a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. It was opened to the article. "Did you read this?"

Harry pushed Ron into the seat next to him, and furiously whispered to him, "Don't say a single word, Skeeter wrote that article."

"What about that Fruit Loop?" Danny asked, raising his head from Sam's shoulder. He wanted to be on top of whatever lies that woman was spouting now. Just in case, he had to do some more damage control for one of the other competitors.

Ron and Harry looked at him with wide eyes, both in fear of what the boy would find out. Harry quickly grabbed the Prophet and shoved it under the table, "Nothing."

"Nothing' usually means something," Danny deadpanned. Then he rested his head back on Sam's shoulder, "But I'm in too much pain to care right now, so carry on with your secrets."

"Why don't we go to the library?" Sam asked as she attempted to stand up. Unfortunately, she had a tired and pain-ridden halfa on her shoulder.

"No," Danny grumbled. He wrapped his arms around Sam to make her stay put, "Don't go, too tired and in too much pain."

"Hey did you ever find out who took your things, Danny?" Dani asked. No one seemed to care that she was taking a picture of Danny and Sam's unusual situation with her phone.

"No, why do you think I'm so tired?" Danny shot back, glancing over at her through his hair. "I spent all last night looking for my stuff and trying to explain to everyone I'm not some lunatic verge of killing someone."

"Okay, we are going to the library," Sam said quickly. She wrapped an arm around Danny and pulled him up to his feet. "Come on, Danny."

Danny groaned in protest, but he allowed Sam to drag him from the Great Hall.

-.-

"Mr. Lancer," Tucker whispered somewhat loudly. He speed-walked towards the staff table, Daily Prophet clenched in hand, "I need to talk to you!"

Lancer was eating his breakfast with a clearly annoyed expression as several of the Hogwarts, Drumstrang, and Beauxbatons teachers were giving him looks of suspicion and anger. He was in the midst of explaining—yet again—the items a mister Daniel Fenton had brought to the school of magic. "Yes, I was aware of the items Mr. Fenton brought here. Almost every other student from Casper High carries an item manufactured by the Fenton family and….What is it now, Mr. Foley?"

Tucker shoved the Prophet into Lancer's face, "Read this!"

Lancer grumbled under his breath as he took the magical newspaper and skimmed it. As Lancer read it, his expression soured, "Mr. Foley…Where is Mr. Fenton right now?"

Tucker looked over his shoulder, he saw Sam dragging Danny out of the Great Hall, "Sam is currently dragging Danny out of here. He doesn't know yet."

Lancer still had his gazed over his shoulder to the rest of the staff, he mentally cursed seeing that majority of them are reading the Daily Prophet, "Ensure that he keeps out of sight and that goes double for Danielle. I will take care of this."

"Yes sir," Tucker gulped before he ran off.

"Is any of this true?"

Lancer slammed the paper on the table; he stood up and stormed off. Storming off towards the one of the side entrances of the Great Hall, Lancer saw Bero walking into the hall with a cup of ice coffee. Lancer grabbed Bero and dragged him out of the hall, "Hey! What did I do now?"

"We have a problem," Lancer growled under his breath.

"Could you wait until I finish my cup Jo?"

-.-

Harry watched as Tucker returned to the table. He saw how Dumbledore quietly excused himself from the table and headed towards the same exit that Lancer and Bero took. McGonagall and few of the other teachers that had read the article gave him several looks, "What happened?"

"Mr. Lancer is taking care of it," Tucker responded, he was out of breath and panic clear on his expression, "Could you guys uh..."

Whispers filled the hall and the rustling of paper, the same topic was heard all around. Tucker shoulders sagged and he felt like crying.

"What's going on," Dani asked looking around the hall, students were shooting looks at her table, "Tucker?"

"Come on Dani," Tucker said, he poked Dani on the shoulder, "Let's go find Reptar."

"Reptar is tied up at the Owlery," Dani responded, not moving from her spot.

"Let's just go."

"Why do I have to go?"

"We are just going to go…" Harry said unsurely as he quickly stood up, he grabbed Ron by his robes and dragged him along with him.

-.-

"Jazz," Kwan whispered, he walked around the library searching frantically for Jasmine Fenton, "Where are you, I need to speak with you!"

He heard soft sniffles causing him to tense; Kwan quietly tiptoed toward the source of the sniffles. Last thing he needed it to scare anyone. He approached the source of the crying to, he hid behind a bookcase and slid a stack a books to see who was crying. Curled in the corner is none other than Jazz Fenton clutching the Daily Prophet tightly.

Kwan would have gone to comfort as she is his friend's older sister and his friend too, but there already was someone comforting her. It's an older Hogwarts's boy, judging by the color of his scarf and tie, he is a Hufflepuff. Watching them with shifty eyes, Kwan debated whether he should do something.

Then again, the Hufflepuff is comforting Jazz the best he could. As he watched, Kwan could only think of one thing. Danny is not going to like this…

-.-

"Where are we going again Sam?" Danny asked as he more or less allowed Sam to drag him off in a seemingly random direction, "It's Saturday, we don't have any classes today."

"I know," Sam said under her breath, "Could you stop that, you're heavier than you look."

"What? Not my fault I have been putting on some muscle," Danny said cheekily at her.

"You call this muscle?" Sam snorted, she looked around the halls and let out a sigh of hidden relief that Danny mistook as something else.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked, he pulled away from her but had an arm around her shoulder to maintain balance. Regardless of having superhuman durability and advanced healing due to being half ghost, he was exhausted mentally, physically and spiritually, Danny will always sum up whatever strength he has left for his close friends, "You seem off?"

Sam looked away from Danny for a moment; she then rubbed her forehead in irritation at what she has to say to Danny, "Skeeter wrote another article."

"Okay…What about it?" Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's uh…" Sam hesitated, which made Danny extremely uneasily. Taking in a deep breath, Sam reached over and placed both hands on top of Danny's shoulders, "Just promise me to not do anything stupid okay…"

"I promise," Danny raised one hand and used the other to cross over his heart, "What is it?"

"There you are my god-son!"

Danny and Sam twisted around to see the last person they ever expected to see…

-.-

Meanwhile...

"SHE WROTE WHAT!"

"Have mercy, Star! MERCY!"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story… that I do not own again…

-.-

*Bows down repeatedly* Thank you Amy-chan for everything you have done to help me with this story. Without you, I would not have its moments.

-.-

Warning: Smoking….that is all.

-.-

"You did what to him!" Edwardo "Eddy" Cross exclaimed in dismay.

"I gave him the Infi-Map," Mr. Bero commented with a shrug, he was leaning against a wall next to a window smoking a cigarette.

"No, you didn't Mr. Bero…you shoved the map in Danny's hands before you shoved him in a portal to who knows where," Sam deadpanned, she was wearing a hole in the floor in total stress due to recent events and it was still morning, "Do you know why Madam Dollie blabbed?"

"You know how she is," Cross grimaced at the actions of Dollie. She had just informed the current Mayor of Amity Park which happens to be none other than Vlad Masters, about the existence of the Magical Community. Normally this would be normal, but considering whom the current mayor…is. "She's a stickler for rules and never really liked ghost's in general…"

"She hates anything that isn't fully alive," Bero stated taking a long drag. "Only reason she isn't per say in total trouble is that she ended the injustice of the blood discrepancy and all other things. She might have some sort of ulterior motive for doing this."

"Crazy old lady…" Cross muttered under his breath. "Whose side is she on anyway?"

Sam let out a defeated sigh. Even if she wanted to throttle the old lady for what she did, Sam just couldn't. Madam Dollie is one that pushed Casper High to be what it is today and have it continue as it is. If Caspar High wasn't what it is that day, she probably would have gone to a preppy all girl's magic academy. Plus, Dollie is good friends with her grandmother which would make this awkward as it already is…

-.-

"BRING ME BACK! BRING ME BACK!" Danny Phantom screamed at the Infi-Map. The map scrolled itself shut in total defiance. "Thank you, you useless fruit loop."

"Why did you bring me back to Amity Park," Danny groaned in despair. 'What do you want me to do here?'

Using the Infi-Map, via of Mr. Bero, he hand managed to end up back in Amity Park. Danny knew that the map does what it does for a reason. Even if he were to fly back to Hogwarts, Danny had a feeling the map would bring him back here again until he does whatever it wants him to do.

Leaning against a building in a seemingly empty alleyway, Danny started to recollect his thoughts trying to think what exactly the map wanted him to do. So far…he got nothing.

"Why does these types of things always happen to me," Danny bemoaned, he slid against the wall in a sitting position. He hid his face with his hands starting to shake his head allowing himself to break. Out of sight from his friends and family, Danny finally allowed himself to openly show his emotions. 'I finally, finally had something…and here comes Vlad to ruin it all…'

"Er…Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Danny quickly turned his head in neck snapping speeds to see his father hesitantly step into the alleyway. "Da…er…cit…hi."

-.-

"It's Vice-Principal Lance Lancer to you, Masters," Lancer stated stiffly to Vlad Masters, they were in Mr. Bero's classroom. "Is there an actual reason you are here?"

"After I've been told of this and that my own god-son is a wizard, I just had to come here," Vlad chuckled heartedly, his eyes said something else entirely. They were calculating, hostilely, and everything that a Fruit Loop is made out of.

Lancer leaned closer to Vlad, a dangerous glint in his eye. "We both know that is not true. If you step out of line, I will end you."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at Lancer, surprised at how this fully _human _being threatening him. What can he do to him? What does he know though, how much does he know about him. "Whatever do you mean? Daniel means the world to m-"

"I am going to say this bluntly for your Fruit Loop mind to understand," Lancer bluntly stated, losing his entire patients completely. He had heard, seen, witness firsthand what Vlad Masters had done to his student's, and adopted daughter. There were times that he wanted personally to finish off the Halfa, but Danny and the others always stop him before he could do the deed. After seeing Vlad here and Danny's reaction, Lancer is going to do everything in his power to protect his own. It wouldn't be the first time either. "I know who you are and what you are, Mr. Masters. Once you do something against one student's, which I know you are going to try something, I will finish you."

"Are you…actually threatening me?"

"I am Mr. Fenton advisor, mentor and confidant. I am the one that helped him transition between the worlds, if you think for a second I am going to allow you to cause him havoc think again," Lancer said threateningly, a dangerous aura grew around him as he spoke down to Vlad. "We have secrets and you have secrets….

-.-

"And that's why I've been more or less avoiding my son," Jack explained shamefully, he sat next to Danny Phantom in the same alleyway that Danny appeared in earlier. "I'm already considered a total joke with all the _normal_ people here and I didn't want to embarrass him any further in…his new world. I love him! I want what's best for him, but sometimes it comes off differently. He must hate me though…"

Danny stared at his father, mouth agape, eyes wide as saucers and his arms sagging down in total shock and disbelief. All this time he had believed that his father hated his magical side, but it was the opposite. Jack Fenton is proud at the fact his own son is a wizard and a powerful one at that. He apparently has a box filled with pictures and clippings of Danny Fenton's accomplishments, old magical toys that Danny used to play with, and other random items.

"Every time I want to say 'I am proud of you Danny boy' there's something holding me back and make me something else," Jack ran his gloved hands through his hair in frustration. "I am proud of my son but once he is in front of me, I can't say it. I wanted to see him off for his trip but I accidently misplaced my box and sort of went crazy…He must hate me so much after everything…"

"I'm sure he's doesn't hate you," Danny said reassuringly. "I bet if you tell him all what you told me, he would understand what you are feeling about this."

"The place he went off too doesn't have the greatest reception," Jack said shaking his head. "I have to write him a letter or send an email."

"A letter, that's more personal."

"Maybe…" Jack trialed off, he glanced over at the young Halfa. "Why haven't you been here in the last couple weeks?"

"I er…" Danny blinked several times in an attempt to come up with an answer, "I sort of ran off…I've been having issues with my dad."

"You want to talk about it?"

-.-

"He wasn't even happy about seeing his god-father," Harry explained to Hermione what he and Ron saw earlier, in an empty classroom. "I swear his eyes actually turned red when he saw him."

"He looked like he wanted to kill him," Ron added in. "Fenton actually looked like he wanted to throttle him."

"Maybe you two misinterpreted what you saw?" Hermione said trying to ease them a bit.

"Before Fenton did anything, that teacher of theirs, Bero, literally appeared out of nowhere and dragged him away," Ron stated unpleasantly. "Something is going on and they are covering up whatever it is."

"Do…Do you believe they are covering this up?" Hermione asked hesitantly raising a copy of the Daily Prophet of the article that Rita Skeeter wrote of Danny.

"None of that is true," Harry said seriously. "This is Rita Skeeter we are talking about, and remember the reactions the others had when they read it. Star's reaction!"

"I heard she went off the deep end."

-.-

"Alright, I write a letter to my son and you write a letter to your own dad," Jack said shaking hands with Danny Phantom. "Deal?"

"Deal." Danny said shaking Jack's hand. "So…does this mean you would stop hunting me?"

"Nope, I'll give you a break for the time being though," Jack chuckled.

"Drat…so close," Danny pouted mockingly. "Can't blame a ghost for trying to stay alive…dead…existing. This is confusing."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story… that I do not own again…

-.-

"Merlin's beard," Lancer muttered under his breath pacing down a long hall in clear agitation. His right hand was behind his back and the other fiddled with his wand, sparks of red and green would occasionally shoot out of it every time he twirled it. "We just went through this in the last meeting. This will back us up by months."

Lancer ignored the pointed looks and whispers from the students, teachers, ghosts, and even the portraits. It made his mood sour at how incompetently they seemed to think. To assume as much as possible and to believe such blasphemy from such a horrid woman.

After all, the only ones who could truly judge someone was if said people knew the person in question's true character… Then you could shake your head and laugh at said person if they did something funny, humiliating, or truly understand their stand on situations.

Lancer took in a deep breath as he remembered why he is taking in the reason he is making his personal mission for this.

_Flashback…_

_Lancer guided his class down to Execution Pathway. For many of them it was the first time they visited the American Magical Hotspot. Their ages were eight at most. This trip was mostly to introduce the children with little to no magical background to the Pathway as they would need to be more familiar with it later on._

_It was an exciting day: the entire town felt nearly deserted, the fog was denser than the actual norm, and a slight wind picked up that made all the chains that hung around on all the shops and homes clank ominously. It only added the feeling of dread and the screeching of ravens added to it. Just like the first time Lancer himself came here to the Pathway._

_A slight tug on his pants pulled him out of his revere. Lancer glanced down to see Daniel 'Danny' Fenton clinging onto him as if he wanted to hide from whomever or whatever that could be hidden in the shadows and dense fog. This did not surprise Lancer, really. The look of fear and anxiety was rather typical for a child that grew up in a normie household. To come to a place like this could make a child wary unless they are accustomed to it._

_Lancer reached down and patted Danny on the head. "It's overwhelming at first, but there is nothing to fear."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I am sure and even if it wasn't I took a vow to protect all of my students and I do plan on following through with it till the end."_

_End of Flashback…_

'Oh, how the tables have turned more times than I could count,' Lancer thought. He stood in front of the entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Fruit Loop," Lancer muttered and in that instant he was granted access to the headmasters office. The password made his skin crawl. It only worsened as he heard the whispers and arguments coming from the office.

"The vow I took meant I will protect all my students…Especially from those fruit loops."

-.-

"I want everything. Find everything you can find on this…_Rita Skeeter…_" Star seethed out the name with clear distaste. She looked around at the journalism club. They all had one goal in mind. Actually two goals, the second of which was not to have Star's anger geared towards them. The first goal was to get payback for one of their own.

It was okay to poke fun and the occasional jibe here and there. However, what had happened was not acceptable by any count.

"Report back to me or Foley with anything."

"Oh great…She's using her Nightsticks Captain Voice."

"Do you have anything to say McCarthy?"

"No Captain!"

"Shut up then."

"Of course Captain!"

Star maintained her, as many dubbed, Nightsticks Captain persona. She watched all the others go off to their tasks. Once knowing that no one was looking over at her, Star began to wonder if she was doing this for Danny or for herself. Shaking her head, a look of determination came onto her expression. This was for Danny. If it was not for Danny, she could have fallen between the cracks between the wizarding and normie worlds. Something that considered highly frightful for any kid that falls between the cracks.

Shaking her head, Star headed off as a certain memory popped into her mind.

_Flashback…_

_Star smiled widely as she listened to Paulina go on about the one and only Danny Phantom. She nodded her head at all the right spots, said what needed to be said and resisting the urge to jinx the top normie A-Lister of the school. Ever since the appearance of the new ghost hero she wanted nothing more than to figure him out. Especially after he appeared in her other world._

_Tucked away in her books that she always carried around, is a couple of articles she cut out of the Amity Hill's newspaper and from the Headless Corpse too. It is as if the answer is right in front of her face but she could not see it._

"_And this is my shrine to...him."_

_Star looked over to see Paulina showed her locker to her, lo and behold. A total and complete shrine dedicated to the one and only Danny Phantom. She was about to look away when a particular picture caught her attention. It was just the same as any other picture in the locker, what really got Star's attention is his posture. Awkward, shy, and filled with nervousness, she would even dare say that who she was comparing the ghost to could be passed off as twins only the ghost having silver hair, green eyes, and their first names being Danny…Fenton and Phantom…._

_Blinking slowly, Star brought up a mental images of both Fenton and Phantom and started to compare the both of them to the other. The more she compared the physical aspects, she started to put in other tidbits of information she got from both Danny's. Results. Not good for Danny… as Star decided he is in need of some Nightstick practice. As a target._

'_To think they managed to hide this from me...hah!" Star thought as she turned our Paulina continue to gush out about her crush with Inviso-bill._

-.-

"Why do I always end up with all the crazies?" Bero muttered tiredly, lighting another death stick with an old-fashioned lighter."These wizarding types are no good….?"

"Then why are you here?" Vlad Masters asked, he fixed his tie when he caught sight of his reflection on a suit of armor. Through the reflection of the armor he took in the teacher's reaction. Which wasn't much of on..

"Not for the pay, that's for sure," Bero deadpanned as he took a long whiff of his death stick. "Why in Clockwork's name would you be Mayor?"

Vlad visibly paused at the mention of the name of a certain ghost. Could it be…?

"How well do you know my god-son?" Vlad ask, his eye narrowed at the Casper High teacher.

Bero blew out of puff of smoke into Vlad's face. "I am his main instructor and trainer from the underworld."

Vlad coughed out, the smoke that came out of Bero's death stick was a pale grayish blue. It made him feel dizzy, off-balanced, and even weak. No, there was something else to it he could not put a finger on. Looking back at Bero, Vlad's eyes nearly flew open when he saw Bero light another death stick. The more smoke in the air, the more he felt off. "Get rid of that!"

"Eh?" Bero tilted his head to the side as he took a long drag. "Weird…normally the smoke only affects ghosts. Well, enough of that. Come on, I have to show you where you are going to stay for the remainder of your time here."

Vlad narrowed his eyes at Bero in an anger-steeped silence. Just how much do these wizards know about him?

"Hurry it up, you damn fruit loop."

-.-

"Why is everyone staring at us? We didn't do anything this time to get them to stare," Dani whispered loudly to Tucker.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now," Tucker gulped, pulling on his collar. It was a habit for whenever he was lying.

Dani gave him a short glare. "Tucker…What happened?"

"Nothing that you need to concern with right now," Tucker said guiding Dani away from everyone.

They did not get too far…

"Foley, is it true that your champion of your is a total loon?"

Tucker inwardly groaned, of all the days he had to face the onlookers.

"What did you just say?"

Tucker groaned aloud this time. Out of all the traits that Dani inherited from Danny, why did it have to be the short temper when it comes to protecting their love ones? "Dani?"

"You do know what's going on then?" Dani asked him, she glared at the offenders as she stood in face to face with Tucker.

"Er…yeah…sort of…maybe…don't hurt me. Your dad is going to be mad at me and Danny too!" Tucker whimpered at the prospect of getting hurt in the near future. He attempted to pull Dani away from the onlookers. "Let's go...it's not worth our time to get messed up with them."

"May-"

"Oi! Four eyes your forgot this at the Great Hall." One of the onlookers called out to Tucker, which so happen to be a pureblood who is stuck in thier traditional views of magic.

Tucker glanced back to see said pureblood hold up what used to be a PDA. Said PDA looked like Sam had actually smashed it with her boots and a metal back for extra measure. Judging by the purebloods devious smile, said pureblood is the reason behind his baby distraction. Now it was Dani's turn to get Tucker to walk away from the scene.

-.-

"What to do, what to do." Kwan muttered under his breath as he ran around the halls of Hogwarts, trying to find his friends.

Friends, such a bleak word it was. What was the true meaning of friendship nowadays? It had far too many definitions to many in so many worlds. One of those worlds' forms of friendships left such a bitter taste in his mouth and a massive aftertaste of regret. The regret from all the things he had done in his persona as a normie.

Popularity was so not worth the feelings of loneliness, resentment, and confusion that always came from someone that falls through the cracks.

The friendships he managed to maintain during those darks times kept him afloat. The main front of that was Danny; he confronted him head on not once holding back a single word. What happened afterwards stayed between the both of them.

This was extremely personal, not only for Kwan and for everyone. Danny always the one that protected them and now it is now their turn to protect him.

Now if Kwan could find the others to figure out what to do.

-.-

"Stupid, stupid. Agh!" Sam repeated to herself as she stomped around the grounds of Hogwarts in an attempt to calm herself down to no avail. She kept repeating Danny's reaction towards the arrival at the school. Now she is replacing the reason for another. Then there was the fact she attempted to hide the article from Danny, Sam winced. 'This is so not going to end well…'

Where was Tucker when you need a punching bag?

"Where did that map take him?" Sam whispered aloud as she continued to pace around the grounds.

"Amity Park."

Sam whirled around to come face to face with Danny Phantom. He was hovering just above the ground a couple of inches, arms crossed over his chest, and with an obvious frown on his face. Clearly, to Sam, the map did not do its job of getting him to calm down.

"Hey…" Sam said flatly, shoulders slouched dejectedly.

"Hey…" Danny responded back just as dejectedly. His entire posture drooped as he turned back into Danny Fenton and landed on his feet in front of Sam.

The both of them stared at each other in silence. It was late into the afternoon and it was a busy one for the both of them.

"So…what did Skeeter do this time?" Danny asked Sam tiredly.

"How did you…?"

"It's Saturday, the same day she has been printing out those stories about the champions. Mine was supposed to come out today."

"…Promise me to not freak out?"

"Depends."

"Danny."

"Fine. On Tucker's beret, I won't freak out…much." Danny could not help but allow a chuckle slip through his lips.

Sam narrowed her eyes at Danny, not really trusting him. Shaking her head, she reached into the jacket and pulled out the Daily Prophet before handing it to Danny.

Danny took the magical newspaper and skimmed through it to find out what exactly has Sam over the edge. He blinked slowly when he found the article. "Ah…"

Sam focused on Danny, trying to read his expression. Her efforts were of no use as Danny shoved the newspaper back into her hands and immediately sprinted in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, all without a single word.

Sam blinked several times trying to process what just happened. She looked down at the crumpled up newspaper in her hands and back up to where Danny had ran off to. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T FREAK OUT!?"

"Trouble in paradise, Manson?" Called out an all too annoying Slytherin we love to hate.

Without even turning around, Sam had managed to take off her leather boot and flung it towards the Slytherin. The response was a loud cry of pain and moments later her boot flung back into her awaiting hand.

"Sam!"

Kwan came running out of the large castle after spotting Sam outside on the grounds. He winced when he saw Sam turn around and give him a stern glare before pointing towards the forest.

"Go find him," Sam ordered once Kwan was within hearing distance.

Kwan raised his hands in mock surrender, understanding her order but also trying to pacify her anger. Without another word, he ran in the direction Danny had gone.

Sam watched as Kwan ran off into the forest, only shaking her head when she wondered if she

should have done anything differently.

"Samantha?"

Once more, Sam threw her boot again without even batting an eye at the perpetrator that dared called her by her actual first name.

"Bloody hell!"

-.-

"Ahhh!"

Danny Phantom let out another ghostly wail which caused large winds and small amounts of destruction onto the Forbidden Forest. From the moment he had entered the forest, he gone ghost again. He allowed his anger, sorrow, and every bit of pent up frustration to go by using his destructive half-ghost powers. He allowed his frustration to lead him on as he mentally went over the accursed article in his mind. For not matter how falsely it is nevertheless, held out some truth.

For once, Rita Skeeter had _some_ truth in her writing this time around. Sometimes it was too much to handle being a wizard, normie, and half ghost at the same time. The responsibilities that he held for all three worlds weighed so greatly on his shoulders that he began to question himself. He had done it far too many time to count by now.

.

"Danny? Are you out here?" Kwan called out following the worn path that Danny created just recently. 'This is bad, this is actually worse than the time when Danny saw his loved ones get killed off in the Nasty Burger explosion. Thank Clockwork for time travel.'

Kwan slowly walked through the rubble as he began to take note of his surroundings. The more he observes the more freaked out he started to get. He could no longer hear anything, the forest was silent. No sight of any centaurs, magical birds or wildlife in general.

Kwan ended up standing in front of a massive tree, the end of the worn patch he took. Looking up, Kwan could see a gray boot sticking out of the branches, it's body hidden away in the bundles of leaves.

"Danny."

"..."

"Danny…"

"..."

"DANNY!"

"...Go away."

Kwan let out a sigh of frustration, not at Danny, but at Rita Skeeter and her blasted article. Looking around the ground, Kwan picked up a good sized rock. He weighed it thoughtfully before he skillfully chucked it at Danny.

The intended target let out a loud yelp of pain as he managed to untangle himself from the tree to come tumbling down. Kwan watched with a blank expression as Danny Phantom landed on a half burnt and half frozen bush with a grunt of pain he reverted back to Danny Fenton.

"Do you even bother to check your surroundings when you go fruit loop" Kwan said as blunt as he ever could.

Danny glanced up at Kwan with questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Kwan pointed at the mass of destruction that Danny left behind. "The Centaurs are nowhere to be seen. Do you know how hard it is to scare them? EXTREMELY HARD!"

Danny blinked blankly at Kwan trying to comprehend what Kwan is telling him. "Yeah...so?"

Kwan facepalmed. "Clockwork give me enough strength to go through this… Do you want someone to rant to?"

"Why bother…?" Danny muttered darkly, more so to himself then to Kwan. "No one gets it…"

-Smack-

"Hey!" Danny rubbed his head, he sprung to his feet to face Kwan. To see that Kwan has Betsy in his hands, standing over him in an intimidating position. Seeing the look of promise of pain on Kwan face, Danny took in a deep breath to reign in his anger. That look promised pain, something he already has more than enough to spread around. "...Was that really necessary?"

"Was it necessary to destroy the Forbidden Forest?" Kwan deadpanned.

Danny let out a defeated sigh when he fully looked around his surroundings. He gaped at the destruction he created from his moments of lost control. "Oh…"

"Oh is right." Kwan clicked his tongue to show his annoyance. Even if he is worried about Danny for the article, it is no excuse what the idiot did to the poor and innocent forest. "Now you are going to start talking or you are going to get reacquainted with Betsy real soon..."

Danny stared at Kwan for what seemed like forever, before his shoulder sagged and his expression seemed to have aged. His pale pink nearly silver hair didn't help in that aspect. "Three…I have three lives… Many deal with only one or two at most. If they do have three, it's not like mine."

"Ah...I was wondering when you were finally going to crack…" Kwan mused more to himself than to Danny.

Danny stared at his friend puzzled by his words. "What?"

"We already had this talk, only you gave it to me. Remember?"

_Flashback…_

"_I don't know who I am anymore! Am I a normie, wizard or something else?" Kwan paced around the boys locker room, he was pulling out his hair and tears of frustration running down his cheeks. "I can't take it anymore!"_

"_Kwan...stop. Take a deep breath in...breath out….repeat." Danny said in an attempt to calm Kwan down._

_Kwan stopped his pacing and did what was told of him. "I don't know why I even bother with it anymore…"_

"_What? Pretending? Trying to be something you are but in the same time you are not?" Danny asked, his voice held strong. Not once did he show anything else but determination to help out his friend, if that is what Kwan still considers them to be…_

"_Why are you helping me? After everything I've done to you?" Kwan asked pleadingly trying to comprehend why Danny is trying to help me. "I ditched you guys to hang out with Dash, bullied you and the others….the others…"_

"_They get it, we all get it." Danny said with a shrug. "Everyone here at Casper High goes through it. We question who we are...Remember what Mr. Lancer told us the summer before we started high school? The biggest decision of our lives?"_

"'**_You are now to chose the path we desire to walk upon. Once we chose this path there is no turning back to the norm. The path you chose will determine who and how you will be shaped up to be.' _**_Lancer gave us choice of being a normie or a wizard." Kwan whispered just loud enough for Danny to hear him. "He only gave us two choices."_

"_No, he gave us many choices to move forward with." Danny stated, he rubbed his neck as he remembered Lancer's speech. He summarized what he could remember."For those who prefer to only learn magic, their magic is taken away and their memories altered. For those who continue on the path of magic, they have a choice to study at Caper High or to do private study to learn magic away from normies. You chose to be at Casper Hi-"_

"_That's because that's what my parents wanted me to pick!" Kwan cried out. "They think I'm a normie for all I know! My folks believe I am a football star-" "You kinda are." "Top ranking student-" "Not like Star but close." "I'm not so great in doing magic." "Okay now that's baloney." "Could you stop doing that?"_

"_What? It's the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth." Danny pointed out. "We all are human and humans makes mistakes. You did what you thought was best for you to fit in better in the Normie world something that not only your parents but also what you want. You are overthinking it! We are still your friends but if you continue with what i think you are planning on doing...then. The friendships you have created in our world… will forever be severed."_

_Kwan looked away from Danny, he rubbed the back of his head knowing he got caught thinking just that. As it was stated before, students with magical abilities chose what they want to do before entering high school. For those who enter Casper High to not only study normie subjects but also magic are given a single opportunity… that opportunity is to rethink your choice about keeping your magic and revert to a Normie. Kwan been thinking about that exact opportunity as of late. "I'm sorry…"_

"_The others don't know, but keep in mind. No matter what you choose, I'll always be there when you need me to be. Now...could you get me out of this locker?"_

_End of Flashback…_

"You chose this path, if you take away one it could very well heavily affect the other two. Do you want that to happen?" Kwan asked Danny, he rested Betsy over his shoulder.

Danny chuckled weakly. He didn't want to admit it but...he's been thinking about that final opportunity. Quite a bit lately...okay ever since he gained his ghost powers. Fenton already learned his lesson about getting rid a side about him. It would lead to total disaster. "Kw-"

Kwan lunged over towards Danny and pulled him down towards the ground with a heavy thud. Danny let out a cry of surprise that turned into a shriek when he saw a red scaly swiped dangerously so right where he was just standing. A second later he would have been killed…

Both boys crawled over towards a bush keeping quiet and in wait. They peeked through the bush and what they saw made their jaws drop.

"Dragons." Kwan whispered out in total awe.

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to be maimed pretty soon." Danny deadpanned, he grabbed Kwan by his jacket and turned intangible in order for them to make an escape. "Come on Kwan we have to go."

"But, but, but- Dragons!"

"Shut up Kwan!"

"Dragons…"

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Amy-chan….THANK YOU!

-.-

Maddie Fenton absentmindedly stirred her coffee as she stared out at the window. She thought of everything yet nothing. The house was too quiet by her standards, there were no explosions down in the basement, the sound of the TV jabbering on about ghost attacks, phone calls to friends and other small habits that filled the home with a sort of normalcy. A normalcy she hasn't felt for what seemed like years. When did everything changed?

The Fenton Matriarch wondered if her home would ever change back to it's sense of normalcy for them. A normalcy for a Fenton….

Slam! The front door slammed open, momentarily surprising Maddie. She slowly walked out of the kitchen and saw her husband run into the home frantically.

"Maddie, get me pencils, and envelope, paper…lots of paper!" Jack called out running towards the basement.

Puzzled, Maddie looked for the supplies that Jack needed for whatever needed to do. She placed the items on the kitchen table, picking up her coffee she then left the kitchen and headed to the living room.

Again, she heard the door slam open from the basement followed by a soft crash and random items hitting against the floor which was followed by Jack muttering a curse under his breath. Maddie turned her head to see one of the items came into her line of sight. It was an old photo frame she hasn't seen in ages, before Maddie could dwell into the memory of the photo that was on that frame, a gloved hand reached out and took it.

Maddie only shook her head before she focuses her full attention to the blank television and coffee. As time passes by, Maddie kept hearing Jack muttering to himself about something not right, crumpling paper and pencils snapping.

Taking note that she no longer had coffee and wanting to know what Jack was doing exactly. Getting up, Maddie quietly walked over towards the kitchen holding her coffee mug tightly. She nearly cringed when she accidently stepped on a crumpled piece of paper. Unsure, she reached down and picked it up. Unfurling it, she scanned the paper.

_Dear Daniel… _Was at the start of the paper along with a bunch of scratch and eraser marks all over it. Maddie picked up another paper.

_Dear Danny…_

_Danny boy…._

_Danny…_

Paper, after paper Maddie picked up and unfurled, they all said the similar thing or are in the same state. Looking over towards her husband, she saw him mumbling to himself as he solely focused on the paper in hand not even noticing her presence. Placing all the crumpled up papers on the counter she slowly walked up to Jack. Doing so she took note what else was on the table.

On the table, besides the supplies she put there for Jack to use, is Jack's box. An old metal box that laid open to reveal it's treasure. What she saw in the box, nearly made her cry in a sense of relief and joy. Inside the box are filled with pictures, news articles, old toys and other random objects that all related to their son.

_Son…Remember that I will always be proud of you, no matter what happens…_

_*Scratch* *Scratch* *Rip* *Scratch* *Rip*_

"Maddie! I need more paper…And ham please!"

.

"Shut up Kwan." Danny Phantom dragged Kwan by his blazer through the grounds of Hogwarts. The both of them were intangible to prevent anyone, to be precise the dragons and who are taking care of the dragons, from seeing them.

"Dragons Danny! The last time we saw a dragon was years ago." Kwan complained defiantly to his friend.

"Princess Dora could turn into a dragon." Danny Fenton deadpanned, he pulled Kwan up towards the surface of the earth. Exact location is unknown to Danny as the halfa is too preoccupied arguing against Kwan.

"First off, she's a ghost, second, a human ghost that can turn into a dragon and third...er…" Kwan ended nervously, a look of panic came upon him as he stared behind Danny.

Danny brows furrowed with confusion, he slowly turned around and his expression turned on to total shock. There stood before them stood Harry, who just began to turn around to face them. The boy who lived gave Danny a puzzled look.

"Why are you not wearing your uniform, Danny?" Harry asked pointing at Danny's black and white jumpsuit with a seemingly familiar emblem on his chest.

For the first time Danny hair got turned pink which slowly turned into a silvery-white, about one or two shades different than the stark white hair when he turns into a ghost, that it made him mentally thank Clockwork for it. Yet in the same time, here is a teen that saw through his guise. Heck, it took Star at most three months to figure it out, who in turn told Kwan about it…well, it was actual Star cornering him in the boys locker room about the secret. Ended up Kwan had managed to squeeze himself into a locker, (Star used a charm on said locker to ensure Kwan could fit in there before hand) and also been told of Danny's secret from his own lips.

Here is Harry Potter, the boy who flipping lived, saw through him.

"It's a uniform." Kwan said a little too quickly, Danny shot him a look that made him wince. "It's ah...American style uniform."

Danny resisted the urge to throw his hands into the air, Kwan out of all of them, is the worst when it comes to lying. Really?

"Really?" Harry asked taken aback. "That would be exactly?"

"Ghost hunting." Kwan added in, before wincing when Danny shot him a glare. "Well it's more for physical exercising."

"Yeah…that…" Danny muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear. "Did you see Sam by any chance?"

"Er…She is actually beating Ron up with her boot…" Harry trailed off pointing over his shoulder. Straining their ears, Kwan and Danny could actually hear it happening.

"Well…I need to get going so…" Danny began to laugh nervously as he back tracked a bit. "I'll see you later!"

With that Danny ran off and disappeared behind a corner. Kwan laughed nervously, mentally cursing Danny for leaving him alone to face a furious Sam. "Lovely weather we're having eh?"

.

Dani Lancer whistled innocently yet just as nervously as she walked towards her next class, ignoring the whispers and looks that other students gave her. On top of her head is Tucker's beret and said owner is nowhere to be seen. The only ones that seemed to know what was happening, are the Casper High students as they all momentarily stopped to stare at the hat before they walked off shaking their heads.

If one would listen closely…they could hear whimpers and cries coming from inside the beret…

"_My PDA….why…"_

"Shut up Tucker." Dani whispered through clenched teeth at the beret.

"_My baby…"_

.

Brooks Bero, Casper High School Fencing, Ghost Studies, Defense and Usage of the Dark Arts teacher. He is renown for his humiliating detentions, always smoking the same brand of cigarettes, on and off again employment at the school. Many would say he many appear ageless as many remember the teacher so far as back when Casper High school started to integrate both magical and normie studies together. Which was as far as fifty years ago.

No one seemed to questioned it as the vicious teacher would go off the grid of long periods of time to only reappear a decade or so later appearing just as he did prior. No one ever questioned him, some secrets are better left alone.

'This is why I prefer my home…away from total idiots.' Bero mentally snorted as he ascended the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. All the way smoking away and Vlad having a coughing fit due to said smoke. Amity's Park mayor glared at him every time he purposely blew a puff of smoke behind his shoulder. Bero only chuckled and kept walking foreword. 'I'm going to need to take a break next year to regain my strength back…then maybe I'll stop teaching...Nah, the living are too amusing to humiliate.'

"Moby Dick! Mr. Fenton is a kind, confident and responsible albeit at times he could be overconfident and impulsive, young man. What that vile woman wrote is total blasphemy!" Rang out from the office, causing Bero to stuck his cigarette in his mouth and stuff his hands in his slack's pockets. A poker face etched on his face as he and Vlad officially entered the office.

There stood Lancer having a total stare off with most of the Hogwarts staff and not once did he budge against any of them. Bero would have to give him some credit for that, a lot of the Hogwarts actually seem scarier than most they would face off on a daily bases.

"I brought the idiot as you requested, Lancer. Now can I go to get my cup of Jo?" Bero asked maintaining his death stick in his mouth. "As much as I love the cold, this is overdoing it."

"Not until we get out of this mess." Lancer narrowed his eyes at the sight of Vlad, the latter was still having a coughing fit. "Ah…I see you didn't make him run off yet…"

At the sight of the Mayor of Amity Park, the Hogwarts staff that are worried for Danny's sake surrounded the man and began to question him. One or two of them even asked if he could pull some strings to get the poor boy out of the tournament. At that, Lancer threw his hands into the air in total disbelief. The ignorance of people...

Completely ignoring the chaos around them, Dumbledore and Cross spoke silently to each other. Main topics, Danny, rules and other random things that has to do with magical laws.

Cross murmured something to the headmaster before he headed to the fireplace and disappeared through the flames. Dumbledore focused his attention to everyone else in his office, he blinked in puzzlement. Since when did the majority of them even walked in his office without him taken notice of it? Hm...

The muggle mayor appeared to be having a terrible cough and the questions that were being thrown his way didn't help him, Vice-Principal Lancer seemed to want to be anywhere but here as he seemed he wanted to pull out whatever hair he had left and that…teacher that always made everyone feel as if a dementor had entered the room is off in the side having a conversation with one of the paintings in his office. Dumbledore made eye contact with Lancer and the both of them mentally spoke momentarily before the former stood and clapped his hands catching everyone's attention.

"Young Fenton will remain in the tournament, he made a magical contract and is bind to it." Dumbledore explained to everyone in the office.

"Daniel will surely allow himself to be hurt or far worse in the tournament." McGonagall questioned the supposed fate of Danny Fenton. "For all we kno-"

"For all we know, he's probably trying to figure how to embarrasses himself to make everyone forget what they read." Bero interrupted her, he reached up and took the now finished death stick away and threw it in the trash bin. He took out another one and lit it with an old fashioned lighter. "The kid is far more resilient than what you think of him…plus his friends will ensure he comes out of it okay."

"Would it be alright if you were to speak to him about what happened?" Dumbledore asked, he asked either Lancer or Bero. The old wizard had a feeling that the muggle wouldn't make things any easier for the young Fenton. "To ensure of Young Fenton's mind state right now, perhaps with one of my staff members to act as a witness…to ease their minds?"

Lancer and Bero glanced at each other before Bero shrugged. "Fine, but a warning though, the kid will most likely be uneasy by their appearance…and he will most likely run away from me…"

"The last time you two spoke for this type of reason, it ended up with Mr. Fenton hiding in Mr. Foley beret for three days…" Lancer deadpanned. "The only reason we found out was because Tucker had to literally pull him out of his hat like a cheap magic trick."

"Not my fault if he finds me intimidating."

.

"Dragons…why does it have to be dragons…" Danny Fenton muttered under his breath as he ran around Hogwarts. Main destination, the library. He needed to find his sister and see if she is okay or to see if she read the article. Then maybe ask her if she found anything about dragons in the library…

Danny ignored the whispers, snarky remarks and pointed looks that almost everyone shot his way. He was more or less grateful whenever one of his Casper High classmates would intervene on his behalf. It is nice to know that there are people that sort of knew the truth.

Letting out a sigh of relief when the entrance of library came into the view, Danny sprinted towards it. Right as he was about to open the doors, someone caught him by the scruff of his jacket and proceeded to pull him away.

"Hey! Let go!" Danny called out attempted to get out of the hold to realize that his kidnaper also managed to grab hold of his shirt and tie. He looked over to see that it was Bero pulling him away. Next to him is a very stern looking McGonagall who gave Bero a look of scorn of how he was treating Danny. "Can't breath here."

"Are you like this with all your students, Bero?" McGonagall asked sternly to the High School teacher. She gave Danny what appeared to him a grandmotherly smile that only put him in total unease. "Hello Daniel."

"It's Danny." Danny said uneasily, he looked away from her and looked up at Bero. "What's going?"

"We are going to have a long talk about your mental health." Bero answered, a little too gleefully for Danny's taste.

At that, Danny began to struggle against Bero's hold on him. "I AM OKAY! THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT! JAZZ! HELP ME! SOMEONE! HELP! GUYS!"

Everyone watched as Bero throw Danny over his shoulder and followed a distressed McGonagall to an empty classroom for an evaluation. Casper High students only gave him looks of sympathy, Bero isn't the type of person that would…listen… or talk...

The moment they were out of sight, Jazz and the same Hufflepuff that was comforting her about Skeeter's article.

"….Was that your brother?" The Hufflepuff asked quietly to Jazz.

Jazz looked over at him and gave him an uneasy laugh. The Hufflepuff name is Peter Lucas Gray, he has light red hair, a pale complexion and on the tall side too. The both of them began to becomes friends over their love of books and through that they found out they had a couple common things too. "Yeah…that's my little brother for ya."

"I AM OKAY! I DON'T NEED TO TALK!"

"Oh." Peter squeaked out when they heard Danny scream loud enough for everyone to hear. "Is th-that normal for him?"

"Nothing is normal for us, that's just us."

.

"You are going to explain to me…what happened after the both of you returned back here…now." Sam growled at an overly terrified Kwan. The two were alone and at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, after leaving a befuddled Harry to quickly help Ron to get to the Medical Wing. Ended up Sam might have dislocated a his shoulder, right left and a concussion. After that, Sam dragged Kwan to where they are now ensuring that they will not be overheard.

"Well…hehehe…well you see…" Kwan laughed nervously, inwardly he is crying after seeing the flames in Sam's eyes. The hurtful and promise of pain flames. "After we dodge a dragon's tail, Danny intangible and took us away from the scene before we got caught. Dragons do have strong supernatural senses by the way. We ended up back at the yard and he was Phantom, we didn't realize that Harry was there…"

"Harry saw him as…" Sam attempted to digest what was being told to her.

"Get this, Harry saw through it and knew right away it was Danny Fenton even though it was Danny Phantom." Kwan add in, feeling just as uneasy about it. "The hair color really saved him, if any one ask…it's his ghost fighting uniform and his training outfit."

"…"

Smack!

"Ow! Was that necessary?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not allowed to talk when you are supposed to lie!"

.

Danny sat uneasily in front of Bero and McGonagall, Bero is leaning against a chair while his legs were on top of another chair and McGonagall sat a little too close for Danny's comfort. There was an awkward sense of silence that filled the entire classroom.

"How is your family life, Daniel?" McGonagall asked finally.

Danny tensed massively, he tightly gripped the sides of his chair which resulted with his knuckles turned white and his eyes shot over at Bero. Said teacher, just shrugged his shoulders and signaled for him to do whatever he wanted to do.

"We don't have a normal family life." Danny responded extremely uneasily.

McGonagall lips pursed, and the gears in her mind began to go hundreds miles a minutes. "Is that so…?"

Danny shrugged but remained quiet.

"How is the relationship between your and your parents?"

Danny now glowered at the woman. "Perfect…everything is perfect for us. A not so stereotypical all American family, just perfect."

"When was the last time you contacted them?"

Pause. Danny blinked several times as he began to go through his mind about that question. The only time he ever wrote home was directly towards Jazz, but after she came here he no longer sent a letter back home. He had tended on sending one to his dad after his…earlier trip. "I'm planning on writing a letter to my dad as soon as I find my sister. Have to make sure she is okay."

"...Do you write often write to your parents?" McGonagall pressed towards Danny to answer. "Does your father write to your often? Is everything okay going on with the both of you?

Leaning away from her, Danny said through clenched teeth. "Why don't you go read that fruit loops article if you want to know more about that. She sure know what she was talking about."

Now, McGonagall actually looked taken aback. She attempted to reach over and place a hand on his shoulder but Danny stood up and walk away from her. "Dani-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Danny threw his hands into the air, then he ran his hands through his nearly white hair. "Do not mention anything else about my family! Not another thing!"

McGonagall shot Bero a look in an attempt to get him to help her with the youth. Bero shrugged, he pulled out a death stick and his lighter. "Told you he would be at unease, never one to talk to about his family life. People tend to mistake them for freaks-" "Oh just because we do things a little differently." "Outcast to many-" "Until they need help being saved." "And embarrassing..."

"What? I'm a teenager, we all go through this phase of thinking that out parents are embarrassing." Danny defended himself with a huff. "Dad been trying to not be so overboard with hunting, but been failing at it. At least he is trying and I know he is. Clockwork! I don't care what they do, if they love what they do, then good for them. I wouldn't wanted it any other way! Am I excused?"

"You know the price." Bero responded. "You have to embarrass yourself in a humiliating manner or we can sit here for another hour of having nothing being absolutely being done."

"…You'll see it happen in the first task. I have a feeling something is going to happen then." Danny face turned red at his possible future. Without saying another word, Danny turned around and walked out of the classroom and his hands clenched tightly to the hem of his jacket.

"Is everything truly alright with him…?" McGonagall asked after several tense minutes.

"Nope, especially after you questioned him." Bero answered bluntly to the witch. "Now if you would excuse me…the first task is going to happen soon and I have to ensure that _godfather_doesn't interfere with Danny's train of thought about it."

.

"The suit he was wearing looked familiar though…" Harry asked a very bruised Ron, who is currently laying on a cot in the medical wing. "I just don't remember from where."

"There' Americans…they all are psychopaths." Ron voice obviously trembled with fear with total distrust. "Maybe he's part of a bad lot back at their place? Since we don't really know what going on there and all."

Harry shook his head vehemently that notion. "Danny isn't the type to do such thing. He was…he looked like he was caught off guard when I saw him."

The doors of the entrance creaked open and a head popped in, it was Hermione. "There you were. I've been looking for the both of you all day?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in a sort of confirmation at her words. Ron then fell back against his pillow with a loud groan which left Harry to explain with their encounter earlier with Sam, Kwan and Danny. Hermione quietly walked into wing and sat on the other side of Ron's bed to listen to Harry explanation.

Hermione heavily frowned when she heard about the reason behind Ron's current condition, then her expression turned distant as Harry explained Danny odd behavior about his suit and Kwan's horrible lying.

"Did it really look familiar, Harry?" Hermione asked in a low whisper.

"Well…not the uniform…but the symbol that he had on it." Harry answered hesitantly.

"If you saw it again, could you recognize it?"

"Yes."

.

Danny stomped towards the library once more, mentally praying there won't be another distraction this time around. All he wanted to do is to check on his sister, talk to her about their dad and write a letter to him. Even if the first task is soon, he rather have written something to his father that everything is okay between them.

Taking in a deep breath, Danny regained his composure and quietly stepped through the doors of the library. He didn't take another step as someone accidently ran into him.

"S-s-sorry!"

Danny just managed to see the person that ran into him, an older Hufflepuff by the looks of it, quickly walking off with a stack of books in his arms. Shaking his head, Danny continued his search for his sister.

The Librarian gave him a sympathetic look and pointed towards the back of the library. Danny thanked her and headed towards said location. Once he was out of everyone's eyesight, Danny turned intangible and quickly located his sister without having to get lost. He found her in secluded area in the library sitting in a large single seater sofa with the Daily Prophet on a lap. She had a distant look in her eyes and a small smile playing on her lips which quickly turned to a look of surprise when he appeared right in front of her. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Danny asked innocently to her.

Jazz only rolled her eyes at him, she crumpled up the magical newspaper and threw it in a conveniently placed trashcan. "I'm doing fine, someone helped me with what had happened…"

"Really?"

"Yes…really?"

Danny seemed to physically deflate, feeling as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He would have to thank his friends for helping his sister. "Well…uh…I talked to dad…"

Jazz inwardly winced at the mention of their father, wondering just what they spoke about. As far as she knew, they hardly spoke as of late. For now, she has to maintain a calm persona for her little brother. "Go on…"

"He's proud of me…even though he doesn't know how to express it." Danny voice seemed to crack. "You know that box he always seemed to preoccupied with?"

"Yes."

"He has old photo's of us, news clippings of the Headless Corpse, my old magical toys…my old broken broom. I thought mom threw that away! Hahaha, he dug it out of the garbage and put in that box…memories that he doesn't want to let go, heh." Danny kept running his hands through his hair excessively, hiding his face from his sister and as he spoke he laugh no longer knowing how to express how he was feeling. He knew laughter wasn't the right thing to do in that sort of situation but he didn't know what else to do. Falling to his knees, once again, Danny allowed himself to lose his composure once more. Now in front of someone who could have a better understanding what is going on with his more personal life. Jazz reacted by kneeling next to him and embracing him close to her.

"It's okay, Danny. Just let it out." Jazz rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him.

"He's proud of me, loves me…and he thinks I hate him." Danny laughter turned into a soft sob by the end.

Jazz sat there with her brother and patiently waited. She was simply out of words for what was happening in front of her, her brother is one of the bravest person she knew and now he seemed so broken.

"Jazz?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Two favors?"

Jazz smiled inwardly, Danny sounded like a small child and with him peeking at her through his hair in a manner that made her crack a smile. "Sure."

"I need to write a letter to dad and…by chance have you found anything about dragons in here? It has to do with the first task…"

.

Other side of Hogwarts…

"THIS IS WHY I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE EVEN FOR A SECOND!

Star sat underneath a glass stained window with a notebook in hand. She glanced up towards the direction where the scream had came from. "What did Danny do this time? Eh, probably has to do with the dragons they sent in earlier this week."

.

Sometime later…

'Dragons…' Harry paled at the memory of the dragons in the Forbidden Forest. He remembered his first time actually seeing a dragon and that was in the first year, and that dragon was only a baby at the time…He would have to thank Hagrid for giving him the tip about the dragons otherwise he would have freaked out massively when he would see the dragons the first time in the first task.

With his invisibility cloak on, Harry quickly headed back to Gryffindor Tower before he could get caught. He managed to dodge a couple of teachers and even Flinch. He only allowed breath of relief once he closed the portrait of the Fat Lady behind himself knowing he is now in the clear.

Walking into the common room, Harry took off his cloak when he saw a mop of white hair over the top of the couch. Harry began to mentally debate if he should tell Danny. From what he saw earlier that night, the other two champions also knew about the dragons. However, no one from Danny's school went to…small outing.

Slowly, Harry walked over towards Danny to take a peek at what he was doing. At what he saw, it made his eyes widen in shock. Surrounding a sleeping Danny are books that all related to the same topic, dragons. There were also a couple of note and sketch books on the same topic.

'There was no way he would have gotten all of this in such a short time frame…' Harry brows furrowed puzzled at how Danny knew about the dragons. Just how long did he knew?

Harry tilted his head to the side when he saw a photograph in Danny's hand, who was unknowingly crinkling it. Reaching over Harry slowly took the photo from Danny's grasp trying not to wake him up. Taking a small peak at the photo, Harry saw Danny and a man in a small fishing boat grinning at each other as they fished. Flipping the picture over, to see there were writing on the back.

_Date: XX/XX/XXX_

_Went fishing with dad, everything went great until he flipped over the boat and we lost the fish we caught…I wouldn't have it any other way. Danny J. Fenton._

The writing was done in sloppy yet still legible cursive. Flipping over the photograph once more, Harry couldn't but feel a tug in his heart. Is this what father's do with their sons? Go out fishing and having a blast while failing at it?

Harry placed the photograph in the current book that Harry had opened and quickly headed up to bed. He'll be needing all the rest he could get for the first task.

.

"Remember, dragons hate eels, limited short and many have blind spots."

"Got it. Look for a pattern then."

"Right, and if you can, get their mouths wet. They can no longer spit our fire if their mouths' are wet."

"Okay, get water then."

"If you are lucky enough, you might find their weak spots, tummy, neck inside their mouths and eyes."

"If I'm not lucky enough?"

"Don't worry, I have money against you on this." Kwan stated seriously snapping a notebook shut. "That's has you getting maimed by a dragon."

Danny glowered at Kwan as he put on his uniform for the first task. The uniform consisted of a pair of a fitted pants and tight long sleeved shirt both are a dark purple that could be pulled off as black. A pair of gloves and boots in the same color. On the hemlines and collar of his shirt are a pale blue, along with end of the sleeves. The tips of the gloves, cuffs of his pants, including the back pockets are a pale blue. Hung on a hanger is a cloak that matched his uniform, on the back of it is Casper High's mascot, a raven that is heavily detailed in pale blue. "Kwan…one of these days…You are so going to get it…."

Kwan only grinned at him. "Yeah...keep telling yourself that. I still can't believe that Sam designed...that!"

"If Star and Dani had their way I wouldn't have even bothered with competing with what they had planned for me."

To be continued...

R/R


	19. Chapter 19

Casper High Magic

.

D/C: I own nothing…except perhaps the concept of Bero…

.

'What was it that Kwan said about the dragons?' Danny thought as he mentally went through what Kwan had told him about what he would be facing in the first task. Out of everything he could have gone against, why does it have to be a dragon? The others are probably a field day about this. He wouldn't be surprised if they are betting against him, the Halfa only shook his head at the prospect of it. He fiddled with his robes causing them the give off a dull pale glow that outlined his nearly naturally faded magic induced gray hair.

Walking with him are Lancer and Bero. They blocked every onlookers view on Danny, the last thing they needed is any more negative publicity against the teen.

"Are you ready, Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked glancing down at Danny.

Danny rolled his shoulders in trying to release some pent up tension. "I fully intended to enter in a tournament that has as a high kill count…I'll be lucky the only thing I'll lose is my dignity."

"And half your life." Bero muttered under his breath, he has an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Whatever happened to Vlad?" Danny asked with a clear edge in his voice, the champions tent came into view. "He hasn't attempted to harass since the article."

"Masters is currently avoiding Bero at all cost." Lancer replied with a grin, he held up the tent flap to allow Danny and Bero to enter. The two entered before Lancer followed them with a stern expression. "The Fruit Loop will not be making an appearance around you as long as Bero is around."

"Whatever you did…Tell me…" Danny asked seriously turning over towards Bero. "I need to know."

Bero only twirled the death stick in his mouth. "He's isn't much of a smoker."

Danny stared blankly at him all the while mentally cursing his teacher. "I hate you."

Bero only chuckled, he ruffled Danny's hair. "Can't have you develop a _deadly_ habit."

Danny humorless laugh only caused Bero to ruffle Danny's hair excessively now. In retaliation, Danny swatted Bero's hand away from him. "Hey! Do you know how long it took me to make myself presentable."

"Boys…present yourselves," Lancer warned Bero and Danny as if he were warning two young boys instead of a grown man and teenager. "If not, we are going to have problems."

Bero responded with an eye roll, he stuffed his hand in his pant's pockets and walked off towards the far end of the tent away from everyone. Danny chuckled nervously before quickly running after Bero ignoring all the stares and whispers from all the other occupants of the tents. Lancer glanced around with piercing eyes, warning everyone to keep a respectable distance from Casper High's champion.

Danny stood between Lancer and Bero, the only sign he gave off that he was wary for the upcoming event is that he is fiddling with his gloves. One moment they are on and the next they are off. 'This shouldn't be any different then the time I faced off Princess Dora and that fruitloop of a brother of hers...Or Sam…'

"Keep your head out of the clouds, Fenton." Bero whispered down to Danny who was startled out of his reverie. "Maintain focus and try not to fully die."

Danny gave him a deadpanned stare. "Wow…you have such a way with words."

Looking away from his teacher, Danny ran a hand through his hair as he whispered to both of his teachers. "I am going to face off a dragon as Danny Fenton."

"You are a wizard too, don't sell yourself short." Lancer said in a soft tone that seemed a little too nice to begin with. "All you need to worry about is to not humiliate yourself too badly."

Danny buried his face in the palms of his hands. "Is everyone out to get me today, of all days it had to be today."

"Just worry about the first task, Fenton." Bero muttered under his breath, he mulled over the cigarette in his mouth. Boredom clearly etched on his face.

"Fine." Danny said finally, he crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed the area around them. All the other champions are there along with their teachers. Officials of the game were wondering around doing last minute details, just the normal sense of chaos. At the other end of the tent, Danny saw Harry on his own. When the both of them caught each other's line of sight, they both gave a curt nod of acknowledgment before they broke eye contact.

Danny internally lets out a sigh, he hardly spoke to anyone except for his immediate circle of friends since that article that Skeeter woman sent out about him. There were so many mixed reviews about that article that is made him wary of almost everyone. Mostly towards the Hogwarts staff, a lot of them seemed….too nice and friendly. Students had a huge mix review, one side gave him looks of pity or mock him for Danny's home life. Thank Clockwork for Tucker's beret, Danny was able to get around the school without getting notice without the use of his ghost abilities. The last thing he needed is someone else finding out about his alter ego.

Rotating his head in an attempt to release some pent up tension, Danny once again mentally went through the long list about dragons. Something caught in the corner of his eye over by the edge of the tent. Danny saw Harry slowly walking along the side of the tent whispering to someone on the other side of the tent. Judging from the pitch of the voice, it was Hermione and she is worried about the safety of her friend. This caused Danny to think about his friends…

.

"Come one, come all! The Betting Pool is officially open!" Tucker called out walking around the Casper High Students hung around his neck is a wooden box where he kept the bets. In hand is his PDA that kept all the bets in place. Many students were calling out bets and calling out for Tucker's attention to get into their bets. "How will Danny end up in this task? BBQ? Losing his pants? How would he embarrass himself, this time, around? I accept both Normie and Wizarding money, don't be shy!"

Kwan reached into his wallet and pulled out a large wad of cash and waved for Tucker's attention. "Tucker, over here."

"Ah….the betting master himself." Tucker laughed, he quickly headed towards Kwan all the while collecting bets. "What do you have planned today? What do you see in Danny's future?"

"Heh." Kwan took Tucker's PDA and typed in his bet. He then handed the PDA and wad of cash to Tucker. "That's my bet. Don't let anyone else see it."

Tucker took a peek at his PDA and tilted his head to the side while he read it. A look of disbelief swept through his face as he reread it before he shook it off. "Why do I even bother to question your crazy ways of knowing things."

Kwan only chuckled. "What can I say? I have a knack for these things…Now go collect more bets…"

Tucker only shook his head as he continued on his way.

"That is why…I don't bet." Sam deadpanned pointing at the Tucker's antics and their classmates attempts of putting in their bets.

"That and you have a lot more money than what is going on through the betting pool." Star remarked, she had her gaze down on her notebook. She never once lifted her head up from it.

"Shh!" Sam shushed her with a clear growl in her voice. "No one is supposed to know."

"Whatever you say." Star waved off.

"Come on people! How will our resident champion humiliate himself, this time, around!"

.

Danny glowered at Rita Skeeter, the fruit loop swayed through the tent along with her photographer and that acidic green feather following her. She confronted Harry and Hermione about them having a lover's ruse or whatever she called it. The Halfa was about to intervene when Victor came and did just that.

Taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, Danny could only smirk as Skeeter fun was spoiled. That smirk quickly turned into a grimace when the woman turned her attention towards him. Wordlessly, Bero and Lancer stood in front of Danny. They blocked the reporter view of Danny.

"Now, now. There is no need to be hostile." Skeeter smiled far too sweetly for anyone's taste.

"Moby dick." Lancer muttered under his breath. He pulled out an elegant envelope that is sealed with a black wax seal and handed it to the reporter.

Skeeter smile dropped significantly at the sight of the familiar seal. She took the letter and attentively opened it. What was written in the letter made sputter out nonsense and her hands are shaking uncontrollably. Skeeter took one look at the Casper High employees to see them staring at her passively. "You can't do this!"

"We can and we just did." Bero said a smirk grew on his lips at the look of total fear took that Skeeter has on. "Now if you don't mind...the first task is about to start and you are not exactly wanted here."

.

Dragons, golden eggs, and bets were the only things that everyone talked about throughout the entire arena. Well, the bets were mostly taking place at the Casper High student body section. The bets went high and higher when Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour went through the task and came out victories in retrieving the golden eggs from the dragons.

All bets were no longer being taken when it came to Danny's turn to go against the dragon. What was put in is the final say and now they have to wait to see who exactly won this small battle.

.

Danny slowly walked into the arena without his cloak rubbing his arms together nervously. Already breaking one of the rules that Kwan told him, never show that you are nervous. They could smell it.

Once he made it to the middle of the arena, still no sign of the dragon he was going up against. Danny began to hyperventilate as his nerves turned into fear when the entire audience quickly went silent. He saw same pointing at something behind him. Slowly, Danny turned around and came face to face with the dragon he had to go up against. It was one of the many dragons that Kwan had told him about. "Swedish Short-Snout."

The dragon took a deep breath out and it's breath hit Danny fully on making him shudder. The Halfa slowly turned around to face the entire audience and asked with an airy tone. "I should probably run huh?"

As one, the entire audience and the judges all nodded in unison. Without much motivation, Danny ran off screaming his head off. "Ahhhh!"

The Swedish Short-Snout roared as it quickly ran after Danny without much thought.

.

American wizards are…unique. That was just putting it lightly. One moment they seemed to be nonchalant, studious and always looking towards the future with smiles. The other moment… they are over the top when it comes to everything. That included their studies as they not only studied magical subjects but also muggle subjects. Those smiles hide their true selves, hard-headed, stubborn, and hearts filled with a fire that would burn anything or anyone that would go up against them.

Peter Lucas Gray looked at the Casper High Student that was sitting next to him. She was shouting and screaming at the Casper High Champion to dodge or attack the dragon, said champion ended up being her brother.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton yelled at her brother, standing up and throwing her arms into the air extravagantly.

Compared to the other Casper High students…Jasmine behavior seemed mild compared to the others. They were also shouting although it was more towards giving him advice and what not do to. The most common one is not losing his pants…Why would they yell at him to not lose his pants?

These Casper High kids were right down confusing and…brutal.

.

"Don't look back, don't look back do-" Danny quickly jumped up just in time from getting snapped in time. "Keep jumping, keep jumping, keep jumping!"

Danny's mind went through a million thoughts as he tried to process his current situation. He was being chased around by the Swedish Short-Snort, a silvery blue scaled dragon native to Sweden and it's average length is twenty-two feet. Its classification to the American Magical Government is XXXX in aerial and XXX on the ground. The golden egg that Danny has to retrieve for the first task, it was on the other side of the arena.

Jumping again once more, Danny tried to think of a plan. The main goal is to get the golden egg all the while surviving the dragon that is attacking him fully on. He could use magic, but he accidently dropped his wand earlier on and wandless magic works at best when he is in his Phantom…and not in a panicky mind state. That leaves with good ole' elbow grease.

Taking in a deep breath, Danny mentally went through a plan and was about to go through with it. When he was about to go about with his plan, his belt went undone which resulted with his pants going down to his knees tripping him. Just in time too, the moment that Danny fell to the ground the Swedish Short-Snot bit into the air right where he previously was.

The reaction was immediate at the sight of Danny losing his pants…

.

"Haha, this is amazing, absolutely amazing!" Bero laughed clapping his hands together in total mirth. He saw with the rest of the staff from all four schools and they all have similar (Casper High facility) or have total and complete reactions. They looked out in total horror at the fact that Danny is now going up against the Dragon without a pair of pants on. Someone cleared their throat breaking out of his mind state. Bero looked over to see McGonagall staring at him with pursed lips. "What? This is progress."

"How is this bloody progress?" McGonagall questioned pointing down at the arena.

Bero looked down at what McGonagall was pointing at, what he saw made him laugh. Danny is creating a muzzle with his pants to shut the dragon's jaw tight. "Nice… this is progress!"

"How do you call this progress?" McGonagall nearly hissed at him.

"At least, he is not freezing up and actually getting killed." Bero deadpanned before he looked back at Danny with a grin. Danny had managed to fully tie the dragon's jaw tight and quickly ran towards the golden egg while the Swedish Short-Snout attempted to take off the pants off its jaw to get free. "Danny could get through any task by changing his state of mind…and sheer dumb luck."

.

"How…" Fred and George Weasley watch in total admiration as Tucker handed Kwan a huge amount of cash, a mix of American, British and Magical currency. Kwan's winnings from the betting pool left him very wealthy. Scarily so… The Casper High and Hogwarts student stands were near each other and the twins were sitting by the Spector's Guild.

"It's all about knowing the target." Kwan grinned counting all his winnings. He signaled for "Danny is far too easy to read."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Betting King Kwan Lee." Tucker called out giving out what was left of the winnings to whoever else won. Albeit not as close to Kwan winnings.

.

Danny jumped off the dragon he was assigned to go up against and quickly ran towards his main target. He managed to pick up his wand along the way but decided against using it at that time. "Get the egg, get the egg. Clockwork help me!"

Thank Clockwork for Kwan teaching him how to tie all sort of knots as the Swedish Short-Snot is having difficulty getting itself free. Without much thought after that, Danny picked up the golden egg from the dragon's actual batch of eggs. The Halfa paused momentarily to stare at the eggs, they were a similar color to the Short-Snot, silvery blue. He inwardly grinned, feeling rather cocky.

Danny looked over at the stands with a grin and waved at his target while pointing at the actual dragon eggs. He didn't need to see to know that who he was waving at was now either glaring or crying his eyes out. With as much dignity any 15-year-old with not pants on and headed off towards the tent, golden egg in hand.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Casper High Magic

.

D/C: I own nothing….

.

AMY-CHAN! Hi!

.

Danny grumbled under his breath, pulling his cloak closer to himself in an attempt to cover himself. He still had no pants on, dark purple and light blue boxer shorts (courtesy of Sam) could only cover him so much from the cold. The golden egg tucked under his left arm and trying to ignore the giggles thrown his way.

The moment that Danny came back into the tent, he quickly took his cloak and ran out of the tent. He already did his part, judging from Victor and Fleur attempting on figuring out for the next task. That it involved trying to decipher the screeching golden egg.

"…This tournament is going to kill me…" Danny said aloud.

"Danny! Danny! DANNY!"

Danny paused recognizing the voice, he turned around to see his friends running towards him. To be more precise, Sam holding a pair of pants that matched the one he wore for the Tournament.

"Pants!" Danny cried out, turning around and running towards them. He threw the egg into the air and quickly grabbed the pair of pants from Sam's grasp. Fortunately for him, Tucker caught the egg. "Why do I keep losing mine?"

"I don't know, I made sure that the pants wouldn't fall..." Sam's lips curled in distaste at the wardrobe malfunction. "However…it did end up in your favor in the end."

"Ah yes…our champion defeating a dragon…with his own pair of pants." Star sighed dramatically, twirling around and sparkles appeared around her. The sparkles especially when she said the word pants.

"Pants…hehe." Kwan giggled covering his mouth with his hand. "That's a first."

"Not a first, that's for sure," Tucker said, examining the egg with this PDA. "Hm…suspicious."

"Did you find something?" Danny asked jumping on a single foot as he attempted to put on the pants he took from Sam. "Oh…do not try to op-"

Tucker had pressed the button on the egg and an ear piercing screech came out of it.

"SHUT IT OFF!"

"TUCKER!"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"CLOCKWORK!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Tucker fumbled with the egg attempting to shut it off with little to no success. Seeing that Tucker wasn't getting anywhere, Sam took the egg and pressed the button. The screeching was replaced with hushed curses and whimpers. "Sorry…"

"Sorry, my…" Sam over towered Tucker, growling under her breath and Tucker swore he could see a bright green light.

"WHAT?" Star yelled out covering her ears with her hands. "DID YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

"WHAT?" Kwan yelled out, also covering his ears too.

"Me ears…" Danny rubbed his ears slowly. "My aching ears…"

"WHAT?"

.

"Second place…second place." Bero huffed out in complete annoyance.

"Considering that Durmstrang and Hogwarts came first and Beauxbatons came last…yes…second place." Lancer murmured, his expression cross and stiff.

"Danny should have won." Dani griped out, stomping her feet along the side of the two older males.

"At least, he wasn't placed in last." Bero sighed dejectedly, he then looked around the area curiously. "Where do you think Skeeter went off to? I want to see the restraining order in action."

"I saw her trying to interview, Fleur," Dani replied, looking up at her father and teacher. "What kind of restraining order?"

"The best kind!" Bero laughed evilly, he rubbed his hands together of what is to happen in the near future. "The voice reflector!"

Lancer watched as Dani and Bero both rub their hands together and smile gleefully, with evil sparkles in their eyes, as they talked about the restraining order. It was…disturbing. "As much as I enjoy tormenting others…We still have to deal with the next little problem."

"Which is?" Bero broke out of his reverie to looked over at Lancer.

"The Yule Ball."

.

"He should have gotten more points than that!" Jazz ranted on and on about the outcome of the first task to Peter. Who listened, nodded and added his own input every now and again. Mostly he kept his mouth shut as Jazz is livid about the outcome of the task. "All the other competitors used magic and Harry used that broom. Danny just used his pants and pure physical strength."

"He still has a chance to catch up in the other challenges, Miss Fenton." Peter said quietly, but loud enough for Jazz to hear him.

"Yeah...He's going to train harder in order to win this tournament." Jazz said with the utmost determination in her voice. She quickly shot Peter an apologetic smile. "No offense to your school's champion."

"Of course…" Peter looked away to hide his flushed face. "It's all about sportsmanship and unity in the end."

"I still want my brother to win."

.

"You should have seen it! His pants fell in the last minute!" Ron attempted to explain to Harry about Danny's exploits during the task against the dragon. "You should have seen it."

Hermione only shook her head at the memory of the recent event. "I do not understand how they did not call it off, it was clear that Daniel needed help and was in no condition to continue on."

Everyone from that school just laughed or shouted down at Daniel. Not once did Hermione hear anything about his actual safety. All of that changed into laughter when the said pants fell. Americans… American wizards…Hermione will never understand them.

"Danny told me once that is how it is." Harry looked uncomfortable walking along the side of his friends holding the golden egg and his Firebolt. "They mean good…"

"So is it normal for him to lose his pants then?" Ron asked with an obvious snort of disbelief. "He just walked around the place like he did."

"We should be more worried about figuring out the next task, Ron." Hermione chided him lightly. She then focused her attention back at Harry. "Do you have a clue what the next task is going to be about."

"All I know that it has to do with this egg…" Harry shrugged his arm that held the egg. "And the…er…noise it makes."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, eyeing the egg suspiciously. "Let me see it…"

From a short distance from them, a piercing screech sounded out causing everyone around to cry out in pain. The Golden Trio turned around to see Casper High's Champion and his friends all yelling about the source of said screeching. Apparently Tucker had pressed the button on top of the egg again…

Once that was taken care off, the Golden Trio looked at each and then glanced down at the egg in deep thought.

"I am beginning to wonder if I should have allowed that dragon to kill me."

.

Off somewhere seething vehemently, Rita Skeeter glared down at the 'restraining order' the American Wizards set against her. She read the order, again and again, trying to look for some sort of loophole. That was the odd part about the restraining order, the order was to not _hear_ anything that Dear Daniel says…but she could still follow, talk and so on…

This is quite the opposite what a restraining order from what Skeeter knew about such things. Even the one that is set in British Wizarding World…She could use that to her advantage. Might as well figure out what she can and cannot do…

.

"Finally…some peace and quiet…" Danny huffed out quietly to himself, wondering around the grounds of Hogwarts. Ensuring he steered clear for everyone. It has been a week since the first task took place and Danny needed some tranquility from the 'excitement' and 'horror' that went about. Wearing his Casper High uniform, Danny headed towards the lake hoping to find some peace of mine. Even though the second task is still good ways to go, Danny knows he will need every second he could get.

With the golden egg in hand, Danny plopped it on a soft patch of grass. He stared at the egg, seeing his golden reflection from it. Running his left hand through his now silvery white hair he then whispered to himself. "If Harry could easily tell who I was as Phantom who's going to stop anyone from figuring out I'm Fenton when I'm Phantom."

Looking away from the egg, Danny looked out into the lake wondering what he needed to do for the next task. Unbeknownst to him, a little beetle flew and landed on the tree that Danny stood under of. The beetle slowly crawled down the trunk of the tree towards the egg and the Casper High student.

It was silent for the most part, the only sounds there were was the lake constant shifts and the leaves billowing through the wind. Calm and tranquil…

"Ahhh! What's the answer you fruitloop!" Danny suddenly turned around to glare down at the egg. The moment that Danny screamed, his voice reverberated and somewhere out there a piece of paper glowed ectoplasmic green highlighting the words _Voice Reflector_. As if he was doing a ghostly wail, his voice sent out an energy wave towards the unsuspecting beetle and it suddenly flew off. Listen closely you could actually hear it screaming in total shock. "What's the answer!"

Danny grabbed the egg and chucked it into the lake. He blinked a couple of times as realization began to hit him and his anger slowly etched away. "Ah, Clockwork…"

Without a second thought, Danny raced over towards the lake in desperation. Fortunately for the Halfa, the egg landed on a shallow part of the lake but, unfortunately, it appeared the button was pressed. Danny brows furrowed at the sight of it, he crouched down to his knees, ignoring the fact he was getting wet and examined the egg. There was no screeching, blooding curling scream or anything. Just…a sense of tranquility.

Danny pulled off his jacket and chucked it towards the grass and rolled up his sleeves. Reaching into the shallow water, he pulled out the egg and quickly dropped it back into the water. The moment that he pulled the egg out of the water it cried out its blood-curling screech causing him to drop the egg. Rubbing his ears due to the pain, Danny's brows furrowed deep in thought.

Against his better judgment, Danny reached back into the water to pick up the egg. He gritted his teeth as he repeated the process as before. Taking the egg in and out of the water Danny began to take note that there was a pattern in the screeching. With one final huff, the Halfa closed the egg and threw it once more only now deeper into the lake.

"Okay…let's see if this works…" Danny said to himself, unbeknownst to him again, his voice reverberated around him towards a little beetle. Said beetle flew off once again away from Danny. Looking around ensuring he was alone to his acknowledgment, Danny transformed into his alter ego and flew after the egg. While in this form, Danny could breathe under water…it is still unknown how this happens. (I checked it on the wiki! It's true!)

.

"What is this?" McGonagall eyed a letter that was written by one Jack Fenton. The bird that was used to send the letter was a crow. A typical bird used in some parts of America where Casper High is from and the main bird used by said school. The Professor had managed to intercept the letter before the crow could deliver the letter and return to its proper owner. Right now said crow is locked up in a cage attempt to get out. McGonagall knew what she was doing is wrong, but for the safety of one, she is willing to risk it.

Opening the letter the Professor couldn't help but cringe at the appearance of it. It was apparent the letter was written by a muggle, confirming her suspicions about Daniel's background, and that writing was no _Jack Fenton's_ strong suit. Once she got to pass that, McGonagall read the letter and as she did a look of utmost horror overtook her. What was written in the letter made he rethink everything about Daniel's home life?

'How did he and his sister manage to stay alive?'

'How did they stay sane?'

'Ho-'

The caged bird thrashed in its cage glaring at the witch that was reading the personal letter. It continued to do so until McGonagall moved it's cage into a supply closet in her office. Now she could start…rewriting…the letter.

As McGonagall continued with rewriting the letter, the more the crow thrashing continued on and it only got worse. This actually made the Professor worry, just how much does this animal know or sense what is going on.

After ensuring the last couple of touches are done, McGonagall flicked her want the letter to ensure no one was the wiser about it.

.

"Do any of you know where Danny went?"

Sam, Tucker, Dani and Star looked up to see Kwan jogging towards them with a look of concern. Kwan kept looking around trying to find their fellow Guild member to no avail.

"He ran off trying to fend himself from the vultures." Sam deadpanned before she gulped down some of her ultra-vegetarian drink. "Since you know…"

"Everyone is giving Danny crap about how he didn't use magic to defeat the dragon." Dani huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest. A look of total defiance. She then shot her arms forward and waved them around to emphasize her point. "I mean come on! Danny didn't use his magic and the… Another thing… He took out a dragon as himself! Danny Fenton. With his pants! Pants! What about the others? Hm?"

"Different society, Dani." Star pointed out over her advanced chemistry textbook. She shut the text with an audible snap causing the people that didn't know her to flinch. "The people here are too dependent on their magic, doing anything that has to do with physical labor…are too beneath them. Or they are clueless about such things…_weaklings_…"

The last word that Star reminded every one of her alters persona, Captain Star Noel. Captain of the Casper High's Schools Nightsticks, home of the Ravens. A very scary person…and dangerous depending on who is asking too.

"Yes, Captain…" Tucker whimpered, trying to edge away from Star.

"Er…I'm going to go find him. A letter arrived for him." Kwan pulled out an envelope from his jacket. "It's from his dad."

Everyone paused taken in Kwan's words. They all snap their heads to towards him in total shock. "What?"

"That's not the weird part…It…looks off." Kwan held the envelope in the top corner ensuring to keep it at a distance from himself. "It looks…normal!"

.

"You still have until February for the Second Task," Ron said walking along the side of his two best friends. "Plenty of time to figure it out."

"We need to figure out what exactly is the next task to help Harry with it." Hermione pointed out to the redhead. She then lowered her voice to a whisper. "If it wasn't for Hagrid, Harry wouldn't have found out about his dragon's for the first task."

"…How did Fenton figure that one out?" Ron asked he looked over at the third person of their Trio.

"I do not know." Harry brows furrowed, that question has been nagging at the back of his mind. He knew that he, Victor and Fleur found out about the dragons in the same time. That single night when the Dragons arrived, thanks to Ron's older brother. "I know that he knew about them before any of us. When I returned from…the forest…Danny was in the common room surrounded by books that had to do with dragons."

"That still doesn't explain how he knew about them?" Hermione frowned, she kept going through all possible scenarios that could explain it. Nothing concrete came up.

Ron and Hermione went back and forth trying to come up with possible reasons Danny knew about the dragons. They didn't even see Harry stopping dead in his tracks staring out into the lake with a look of horror.

"Mate? What's wrong?" Ron asked finally taking note of Harry's horrified expression.

Harry didn't say anything, his voice was caught in the back of his neck, eyes wide filled with terror and face pale. Out into the lake, he could clearly see Danny in the water face down wearing that odd American jumpsuit and the most distinctive thing about him is his now silvery white hair. Without a second thought, Harry ran toward the lake.

"Ron…" Hermione gasp, she reached over towards run to tug on his sleeve while pointing over at the lake. "Is that…Daniel in the lake?"

Ron looked over at the direction Harry ran off to which happened to be the lake. His eyes widen when he saw a familiar figure float abut face down in the lake. It didn't even appear the figure was moving…just stayed in place with the current. "Blimey…"

.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Danny floated about on the surface of the lake, face down while holding the golden egg. He had lost count how many times he heard that tune in its serene tone. What pulled him out of it is someone pulling him by the back of his collar. "Ah!"

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

"DANNY!"

Danny coughed out while maintaining a tight grip of the egg. Fortunately for him and his 'rescuer' that he had closed the egg to ensure that it won't make anyone ear's bleed. The Halfa raised his left hand to brush his hair back to see just who pulled him out of his thoughts. He met with the one and only The Boy Who Lived. "Harry? What the Clockwork?"

Harry was giving Danny a look of total panic. "You had no pulse, and you are cold as death!"

Danny sputtered out the water he had accidently swallowed down. "Ugh, lake *cough* water *cough*."

"Danny what were you thinking?" Harry still had a tight grip on the back collar of Danny's jumpsuit.

"What do you mean?" Danny gave Harry a look confusion trying to piece together what Harry is trying to say to him.

"I thought…" Harry gulped at the image of seeing Danny's seemingly prone figure floating about in the lake. Lifeless.

"Thought what?" Danny asked again, apprehension started fill within him. Harry sputtered out words that hardly made sense in the forms he was using them.

"You were not moving, you're out here in the lake freezing water and...you have no impulse." Harry was having a hard time saying those words. As he spoke, Danny expression slowly turned impassive the more Harry spoke.

"I see now…"When Danny picked out a couple words here and there. It made sense now. With a grimace, Danny pulled away from Harry.

Harry's eyes went wide trying to figure out what exact realization Danny thought up in his mind. He reached a hand over towards Danny but the Halfa pulled away harshly. "Dan-"

"Don't." Danny said tensely, he smacking Harry's hand away from himself. "Touch. Me."

"He's just trying to help you, mate!"

Danny and Harry both looked over to see Hermione and Ron by the shore of the lake with similar expressions as the latter.

"I don't need or want his help." Danny said under breath, he reached into the water and picked up the egg he had dropped unknowingly. "I thought you were different Harry…I really did."

Harry unknowingly took a step back when Danny said those words. "Danny…"

Danny ignored him as he headed back towards the shore still in his Phantom persona. "Don't talk to me anymore. You are just like the others…heh…Here I thought you were different."

"Daniel…" Hermione attempted to reach out towards Danny when he reached the shore where Ron and she was, but Phantom made it a point to steer clear of them. It made matters worse when Danny shot her a glare with this ectoplasmic green eyes. She flinched when said eyes were directed towards her.

"You three are just like the others…" Danny shook his head as he walked away from there, trying to repress the urge to…release the pent up tension he has within himself. It didn't end well the last time around.

Too bad for one little beetle, she couldn't hear a single word they were saying as her eardrums are nearly blown out.

.

Hours passed since the Golden Trio last seen Danny earlier that day, they spoke to no one else and even to each other since then. It has been tense, to say the least, fortunately, it was the weakened and did not have any classes. No one breached the subject about what happened earlier that day.

They sat in the Gryffindor Common room and the atmosphere they gave off caused everyone to run off in the opposite direction. Every attempt to get Danny to speak to them ended up with the Casper High Champion to blow them off. The final attempt to corner him ended up with the Trio facing an empty corridor and Danny walking off wearing his school's uniform instead of that jumpsuit. It was as if, Danny turned invisible and walked passed them right under their noses time and time again.

"That suit…" Hermione spoke breaking the tense silence. "I've seen that suit before…"

"It's his ghost hunting uniform and for doing physical exercise." Harry sighed out, he took off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"I believe I saw it before…" Hermione said, her brows furrowed deep in thought.

"Where would that be?" Ron snorted not liking the tense air around them. "I never saw him wearing that before."

"Not in person…"

.

'Fruitloop students…Fruitloop teachers…excuse me…Fruitloop professors…' Danny cursed under his breath, he shook his head trying to flick his hair away from his view. It didn't have it's natural volume and now it laid flat over his face and now after flickering away it now it covered his right eye. 'Hair…annoying…'

Danny had turned back and now had on his school's uniform was still soaking wet. The only thing that was A-Okay is the Golden Egg…Danny swore it was laughing at him. "…So called friends…"

"Danny…are you alright?"

Danny looked over to see his sister, Jazz, hesitantly headed towards her brother. "Oh, dear sister…I am alright…"

Jazz frowned at Danny's use of words, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Danny…Do you want me to drag you to your friends? To Sam? Tucker? Kwan…? Star?"

The first and last name Jazz mentioned made Danny cringe internally. He doesn't mind Sam as he knows her temperament and how she will go about the situation. That and he likes how she deals with things. Star on the other hand…Even though Danny went up against enemies that could make anyone tremble at the sheer thought of going up against them. He is actually terrified of going up against Star…enough said.

"Don't tell them." Danny sighed allowing himself to slouch to show just how tired he was. "I know the clue for the next task."

"And this doesn't have you jumping up in happiness…why?"

"I found out just who are my actual friends are."

Jazz eyes widened in surprise. "Danny…"

"It's the…_friends_…" Danny almost sneered when he said the last word. "I made here. Everything is good with the others. Do you know how hard it is to make an actual friend? Hard."

"Little brother." Jazz said sincerely, she walked up to her brother to place her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it enduringly. "They are looking for you, something er…came up."

Panic filled Danny's mind. "Is Sa- Is everyone alright?"

Jazz grinned, "A letter came for you, from dad."

Without a second thought, Danny ran off to look for his friends. He quickly returned back to his sister to hug her tightly from behind. "Thank you for everything."

Jazz's eyes widen in total surprise by the sudden hug before they soften. "Anytime little brother."

"Could you take this thing back to the Tower?" Danny asked pulling away from his sister, holding up the golden egg. "I swear…it's laughing at me."

Jazz only shook her head before she took the egg and watch her younger brother run off to find his friends. "Last place I saw them was at the library!"

"THANKS!"

.

"There…are…no…normie…subjects…" Star lips twitched in total distaste at the book selection in the Hogwarts Library. "So…many…magical…subjects…that…are…irrelevant."

"At least the selection they have here isn't all that bad." Sam shrugged a single shoulder as she picked out a book and piled into on top of a huge pile in Tucker's arms.

"There is nothing on hedgehogs…" Kwan sighed crestfallen after rejecting yet another book. "This library has nothing. Ooooh! Unicorns!"

"So many books." Tucker gripped as Sam continued to pile books onto his arms.

"This is boring," Dani complained following the older teens around the library. "Could we do something else?"

"We are waiting for Danny to show himself." Star chided Dani, lightly hitting her with a book. "He will come to us once he figures out the egg."

"Or if he gets hungry."

"Bored."

"Tired."

"Wants to snuggle up with Samm-Ow!"

"_Tucker_…"

"What did Tucker do this time?" Danny asked appearing out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to see Danny turning around the corner nearly out of breath. His clothes were wrinkled and a bit damp, hair laid slacked and his mood seemed…off. For him that is.

"What happened to you?" Dani asked bluntly pointing at Danny with a puzzled look.

"I heard from Jazz, a letter arrived for me," Danny asked ignoring his 'cousin's' question.

Kwan hesitantly glanced over at the others for some sort of confirmation. All they gave him warning looks before they went back to look at Danny.

"Is something wrong with it?" Danny attempted to gulp down the nervousness down his throat. He inwardly prepared himself for whatever came up next.

"That's the problem…nothing is _wrong_ with it." Kwan scratched his head, he pulled out the letter from his jacket. "It just…_looks _normal."

Danny hesitantly took the letter and he could already tell something was off but the fact that his father wrote to him overweighed that. Ripping open the letter, the Halfa allowed the envelope fall to the ground as he began to look through the letter.

Danny's friends immediately took note that the area around them the temperature dropped significantly. They saw that Danny is tightly gripping the letter, anger evident in his eyes as they kept shifting between icy blue and neon green.

.

"WHO IN CLOCKWORK'S NAME TAMPERED WITH MY LETTER!"

.

In the Faculty Room…

Bero and Lancer glanced at each other as they recognized the voice of said scream. The former took a short sip of his coffee before he left the area towards the direction of the scream. The latter looked around the room to see that the faculty from the other schools were whispering among themselves wondering what was going on. His eyes landed on a lone figure in the far corner of the room. It only got worse by the next scream.

"VLAD!"

"Mr. Masters..." Lancer stated in an airy but warning tone, causing said man to flinch away. "A word…now."

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I own nothing…

-.-

"Such a change of time…" An old Clockwork said looking through a portal that showed him the time of now. He turned around, shifting to a childlike version of himself. Tapping his chin with his pointer finger thinking of his next move. There were so many possibilities and each possibility have so many outcomes. Each one of them will at one-point lead to more torment, disappointment and some sort of happiness. However, each one are a bore and cringe inducing for him to watch. There needs to be more pizazz! Something that will outweigh the current drama!

A slight movement caught the attention of a now an adult Clockwork. Turning to see what caught his attention, a rather sadistic grin grew on his lips. "This will do…"

-.-

"He's been awfully quiet…"

"No, I saw him playing around with his friends yesterday."

"Then it's just you then, Mate."

"Danny is also avoiding Professor McGonagall." Harry pointed out, his brows furrowed as he and his friends walked down a corridor. It has been a quite a while since he and Danny last spoke in good terms, and Danny's breakdown about his father's letter. From anyone could tell, no one could figure out just how the latter had ended. One moment Danny was furious at his God-Father, blaming him for something about his father's letter. The next thing anyone knew, Mayor Vlad Masters is no longer in the castle and Danny had more or less returned to normal. "No…He's avoiding everyone that isn't from Casper High."

"I saw him talking to Victor yesterday." Hermione responded, trying to understand Danny's behavior.

"I saw him talking to Fleur the other day." Ron added in his own words.

"Just Hogwarts students then." Harry responded flatly.

-.-

"The next task has to do with looking for something under water." Danny whispered again to his friends as they headed out towards the Main Hall. His eyes are a dull blue, his silvery gray hair draped partially over his face covering his left eye and there was a tense aura around his persona. This aura has been around Danny since reading his 'father's first letter'. He had lost his trust in so many people in such a short time that it made him act close off. This was just what he was giving off when around certain people. In actuality, he is inwardly panicking. Severely. "How am I going to breath underwater without using my ghost form."

"Bubble-Head Charm, Scuba-Spell, Gillyweed…" Star counted off all the forms that Danny could use to breath under water for the next task. Magically induced of course. She pulled out a giant tome and scan it for other random spells.

"Why not use Scuba Gear?" Tucker asked, looking through his PDA for such equipment.

"Danny was penalized for not using magic in the first task." Kwan chided, he has Poof in his hands cuddling the little hedgehog.

"He should have gotten first place." Sam lips curled back in irritation, she crossed her arms over her chest. "But no…British Wizards. Bah!"

"Everyone are so uptight." Dani added in, her face scrunched up at the memory of the first task. "Magic this, magic that. There are more things to magic."

"There, there now…" Danny patted his clone on the head with a smile filled with sympathy. Said smile quickly turned teasingly. "So said the Halfa…"

"Right back at you, Cousin." Dani shot back.

"Sir Daniel?" Nearly Headless Nick floated over towards the group. "I have news."

Everyone turned around to see the ghost stopped just above them. The ghost pulled out a letter from its person and hand it over to Danny. "New letter from your father…"

Danny expression visibly brightened at the mention of a new letter from his father, he reached up towards the ghost to reach for the letter. "Thanks, Nick."

"At your command, young Halfa." Ghost tilted his head before he disappeared going through a wall.

Danny eyes visibly brightened at the sight of his father's letter, the lettering, the smudges and even the faint scent of fudge and ham. Unlike the first letter that was supposedly sent from his father. Danny ripped open the letter, pulling out a couple of photographs and a couple of sticky notes that are attached to each photograph.

_Flashback…_

"_Danny? What are you doing?" Tucker hissed at Danny as he and Kwan quickly followed the Halfa towards the Forbidden Forest. Danny was hiding something in his jacket and used his other hand to pull the jacket closer to him. "We are going to get caught?"_

"_Did you bring the Thermos Kwan?" Danny asked, not once looking back._

"_Yeah…" Kwan responded uneasily, he was hiding the thermos inside his own jacket._

"_We are going to get killed. We are so going to get killed." Tucker pulled his hat over his face in an attempt to hide from any sort of trouble they could or would face. "I don't want to die…"_

_Danny only shook his head at Tucker's antics, but did not say anything about it. The deeper they walked into the forest, he began to take notice they ended up around the same place where he had his fit of anger. The trees are still in disarray, scorch marks and so much more destruction. Stopping near a tree that managed to stand tall. Kwan and Tucker stopped and stood near Danny, but not close enough in case he starts to go off._

"_What now?" Kwan asked wondering what Danny has planned._

_Danny pulled out the letter that was in no way in Clockworks' name his father would ever write. "This is not my father's writing; someone else wrote it."_

"_I thought it was the Fruitloop who forged it." Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_As much I hate that…man…He would never stoop this low." Danny sighed, he ran his hand through his hair. "Although this did help getting rid of him, along with his memories of everything that had happened here."_

"_Who do you think who it was then?" Kwan asked, his whole posture tense and rigid._

"_We are going to die…" Tucker bemoaned. "Someone wants to kills us."_

"_I have an idea, but I don't want to confirm it anytime soon." Danny responded sternly, he then pulled out the Infi-map from his jacket and another letter written by himself. "For now, I need to send a letter to my dad, even though I have no clue what he sent me. I have to send a response soon. Kwan…release him."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Positive?"_

"_Yes, Kwan."_

"_Rea-"_

"_JUST DO IT!"_

"_Fine." Kwan said under his breath, he opened the cap and pressed the button. In that instant, the Box Ghost was released from the small itty bitty space._

"_I am the Box Ghost! Where am I?" The Box Ghost said, looking around the unfamiliar area around him. He looked down to see the three familiar teens and a bad feeling began to swept into him. "…Beware?"_

"_I need you to do something for me." Danny said, motioned for the ghost to come near him._

_Box Ghost slowly came closer to Danny, he pulled at his fingers nervously. "Yes, Ghost Child?"_

"_I need you to go find Wulf using this…" Danny twirled the Infi-map in his hand. "Once you find him, give this to him and tell him to meet me here…Understood."_

"…_What do I get out of this?"_

"_You won't get stuck in the thermos for the remainder of the school year for starters." Danny deadpanned. "Temporary freedom until you decide being a nuisance again."_

"_Map, please." Box Ghost said, motioning for the map._

"_Hurry." Danny said, handing the other ghost the map. He watched as the Box Ghost get sucked in the map._

"_Why do you need Wulf?" Tucker asked, trying to understand what Danny is doing._

"_I am going to ask Wulf to pass the letter back and forth between me and my dad." Danny responded nervously, he hoped that his friend would agree to helping him. "Doing this by typical means of Magic and Normie ways are not going to work for me. Ghost means…this could work."_

_End of This Flashback…_

_New Flashback…_

_Alarms rang throughout the Fenton Household, causing both occupants to arm themselves with ghost weapons. The signal of the irregularity was at the front door and by the time they got there, it was already gone._

"_Not another false alarm." Maddie said, pulling her weapon away and setting it into safety. She turned around and headed back into the basement. "We really need to fix that."_

_Jack didn't say anything, he looked back to ensure that his wife was finally out of sight. Once she was out of sight, he opened the door and looked outside hoping to see something. He saw a note on the bottom step of the steps of the front door. Closing the door behind himself, Jack walked down the steps and picked up the note._

**_Dad, don't shoot the messenger._**

**_-Danny J. Fenton._**

**_P.S.: Please, don't hurt him._**

**_P.S.S.: He's helping me._**

**_P.S.S.S.: Please..._**

_Jack starched his head in confusion, it was clear that his son wrote the note but the meaning behind it has him screeching his head. Looking around to look for this called messenger, Jack eyes widen when he saw a dark figure in an alleyway across the street. He swore his heart stopped momentarily. Dropping the note and his weapon, Jack scurried across the street and into the alleyway. "Phantom? Ghost kid?"_

"_Sinjoro."_

_Jack froze, he doesn't recognize the voice but he does recognize the language that was being spoken to him. "Esperanto?"_

"_Jes sinjoro." A tall wolf man like figure appeared before Jack, he was tense kept looking around for every form of escape he could use. "Vi komprenas min?"_

_The note that was written from his son rang in this mind, Jack gulped and repressed the urge to capture the ghost in front of him. The thought of his son filled his mind allowing him to fight that urge. "Jes."_

"_Mia nomo estas Wulf, mi estis petita liveri al vi." Wulf pulled out a letter from his hoodie and handed it to Jack._

_Jack eyes widen at the letter, he recognized the handwriting on the letter and he quickly grabbed hold of the letter. Any question he would have had for Wulf died in his lips as his shoulders shook in both glee and shock. Jack expression soften as he gripped the letter in his hands. "Dankon."_

_When Jack looked up he realized he was now standing alone in the alleyway. His eyes wander back and forth before he stuffed the letter in his hazmat suit and quickly ran off back to his home. Once he was inside his home and finding a comfortable spot, Jack pulled out the letter and opened it._

**_Dad…_**

_End of Flashback…_

"Dad is still skeptical of the fact a ghost is sending letters back and forth." Danny explained to his friends as they stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. "I told him that the ghosts here are friendly."

"Not a complete lie." Tucker coughed into his hand.

"I don't trust the mail system here."

"Not a total lie." Sam butted in.

"As much as I trust my feathery friends… I prefer keeping them safe." Danny moved his hands in a circular motion as he explained how he managed to communicate with his father. "I think he is letting this pass as our relationship has gotten much better."

"Now that's the truth." Kwan and Star said in unison.

"Imagine how your dad is going to react once he finds out about your alter ego." Dani pointed out to Danny. Danny in turn lightly poked Dani in the cheek in response. "What? I'm being serious here."

"We'll get there, when we get there." Danny responded dully, not wanting to think about that. He had thought about that multiple times and even if his father is now more lenient about ghost. The line is still unknown and Danny rather not test it. "At least he isn't trying to tear me apart molecule by molecule."

"For now."

"Shut up, Dani."

"Oh dear…"

The Spector's Guild turned around to see the Golden Trio walking towards them. Both groups stood, staring at each other in tense silence. Before any of them could say or do anything, the doors of the Grand Hall opened and Bero's head popped through and glared at both groups. "Ge all your behinds in here, that kooky cat lady is about to start."

Bero ignored the glares that the Golden Trio shot at him, he looked over at them and gave them a bored look. "Tomato, Potato, whatever. Get all your butts in here."

-.-

"Yule Ball?"

"Dancing?"

"I'm going to end up losing my pants again…" Danny rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands as he sat in the back corner of the Grand Hall as McGonagall talked about the upcoming Yule Ball. Especially how each Champion has to bring a date to said dance. "I don't want to go…"

"Dude, we all knew this was coming." Tucker butted in, nudging Danny with this elbow. "We all have our dress robes just for this2."

"Kwan, you're going to be my date." Star said, leaving no room for argument to Kwan.

"Shouldn't it be me that is supposed to be the one to ask you?" Kwan asked, not even questioning Star command.

"We both know that you find me too intimidating to actually ask me up front." Star deadpanned.

Kwan couldn't dispute Star words at that point.

Danny and Tucker stared at Kwan in complete disbelief. He already got a date to the Ball and they are still single.

"Sam…" Danny swore when his voice went up an octave, he coughed into his hand trying to regain his voice back. "Sam... Would you… Sort of… Kind of…I don't know…Be my date to the ball?"

Sweat ran down the back of Danny's neck as he waited for a response. He quickly attempted to retract but Sam gave him a look of mockingly thoughtfulness. "Well... I don't know... are you going to keep your pants up?"

"I make no promises."

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I own nothing…

-.-

"I am going to get you a magical belt." Sam deadpanned, looking at Danny who is trying to keep his pants up. "A better one than then the one I got for your uniform."

"In my defense… That actually helped me in the first task." Danny chided Sam, his eyes widen when he felt his pants fell again. He quickly picked up his pants again in a hurry. "This means nothing."

Without another word, Sam pulled out a cellphone and made a phone call. She walked out of the room they were using and slamming the door shut behind herself.

Danny pouted before he grumbled under his breath about how he actually needed a good pair of pants and a decent belt. It was getting rather ridicules about how he keeps losing his pants. Even becoming a running gag with everyone that personally knew him. His eyes suddenly widen with an icy blue wisp escape through his lips. He thoughts was crossed between worry or irritation. As the school is filled with friendly ghosts and because of them, his ghost senses will go off. He had made it a point to all the ghost at the school and even the poltergeist to keep a clear distance from him. Now he has to wait until to see if there is danger lurking around.

"Damn…And here I thought you would have gotten together with her by now." A far too familiar voice stated with an obvious grin. "Especially with you that obsession you have."

Danny froze in his spot, he slowly turned around and who he saw made him scream out in complete shock and fright. "CLOCKWORK!"

-.-

"Look at them…" Kwan whispered to himself in complete awe at the sight of the Unicorns from the hiding spot he was hiding. He slowly inched his way towards the Unicorn that was grazing around. Right when he was going to inch closer a scream reverberating throughout the school spooked the magnificent creature.

Kwan took in a deep breath, all emotions of awe remained but his right eye began to twitch uncontrollably. He stood up and headed back towards the castle with a strained smile. So close yet so far…

-.-

"That should do it." Star murmured with a satisfying smile. She looked at her laptop, that was functioning properly after Tucker jinxed it along with an internet connection, at the article she wrote about one Rita Skeeter. An article that will put everything back into place hopefully. If she cannot voice her thoughts, then she will write it out where it will always be seen and heard.

Right as she is about to press the button to send out her article to her employer a familiar scream interrupted her. With a sigh, Star closed her laptop and stood up. Shrinking the electronic and putting it into her pocket, Star walked off towards the direction of the scream wand in hand.

-.-

"How many times do I have to tell you… Reptar has to be maintained on a leash." Lancer stated to his daughter. He handed Dani a bright hot pink leash over to Dani, who took it with an uneasy laugh. "Last thing we need is for the spell to wears off."

"Got it dad." Dani laughed uneasily, taking the leash. On the other end of the leash Reptar kept on biting the leash in an attempt to get free.

"What am I going to do with you…?" Lancer sighed, he couldn't help but smile at Dani. Who would have thought he would have even be a father? Let alone to a father to a clone of one of his students, who happens to be half ghost. It has been a struggle for both sides, but it's getting there. "I knew I should have gotten you something else."

"I could have kept Cujo?"

"No…Especially after what he did to my bookcase…"

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on…"

"You have Reptar."

"We both know Reptar isn't a p-"

"CLOCKWORK!"

"That was Danny wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it was."

-.-

"I don't know… Do you believe he will ask me?"

"Of course he will, who wouldn't want to?"

"If he doesn't ask you, then go ask him."

A Gryffindor and Slytherin were trying to get their Ravenclaw friend hopes up about the prospect of being asked out to the Yule Ball by a Durmstrang fellow. The Ravenclaw had told them about how she started to get close to the Durmstrang student, to the point whenever he appears she would get easily flustered. Now the flaming curled haired Ravenclaw is telling all her worries to her close friends.

The dark coarse haired Gryffindor repeatedly tapped on the light silky brunette Slytherin arm several times when she saw three Durmstrang males sauntering towards them. The one that was in the middle is the same guy their friend has been talking about. The Slytherin repeatedly tapped the Ravenclaw's arm in an attempt to get her attention and turn her towards the direction of the Durmstrang males.

The flaming haired Ravenclaw turned around to come face to face to the reason that has her mind completely frazzled. In unison the Durmstrang stood up straight and bowed towards her and her friend's direction. The Ravenclaw turned around and all three girls giggled. The young man in the middle delicately took her hand.

"Please go to the ball with me?"

The Ravenclaw glanced back to her friends for a form of confirmation on what she should do. In unison her friends quickly told her to say yes and quickly gestured her to turn around to say as such. With a smile, she replied with a soft. "Yes." Her smile only grew when her date kissed her hand. Said date let go of her hand, he along with both of his companions stood up straight and bowed to the girls. In unison they walked off, but it didn't take long for said companions to congratulated their friend for his success.

All of this was seen by two extremely dateless Harry Potter and his good friend Ron Weasley. Along with that, unbeknownst to them an extremely mug looking Tucker Foley. He was leaning against a pillar watching both scenes and knew the familiar looks of defeat and rejection. "You could smell the despair all the way over here."

Harry and Ron turned around to see Tucker smirking at him, his entire posture just screamed of someone that is clearly a Slytherin. That smirk, that pose and the semi sneer wasn't helping the American Wizard for his case. However, that was in the front of their minds, it was the fact Tucker was even talking to them in the first place. Considering that he one of closest friends of Casper High's Champion, said Champion is currently not talking to them… They would have thought everyone would have given them the cold shoulder.

"Danny told me about what happened the other day…Don't worry too much about it." Tucker waved them off, already knowing why they were giving him looks of perplexity. "Danny isn't someone that looks to be babied over…and he's extremely stressed out due to the Tournament."

"Bet he's panicking about getting a date…" Ron muttered under his breath, earning him a look from his friend.

"Nah, he asked Sam to the _Ball_…" Tucker pulled a face when he mentioned the Yule Ball. "She said yes after some teasing… I ship those two so hard… You don't even know."

Harry and Ron unconsciously took a step away from Tucker. They then looked at each other questioning each other about this 'ship'. From what they could get, it was obvious Tucker supported his friends getting together romantically…and it had to do something about betting? Is their friend actually betting when Danny and Sam are getting together? Ron could believe it; he saw what Tucker did during the first Task. Harry on the other hand does not know about Tucker's hobby.

"How is Danny…?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Eh, Sam is trying to teach him how to dance without losing his pants." Tucker shrugged, he took off his beret to slick back his hair. Placing his headwear back on, fixed his uniform and put on a smile. "If you'll excuse me...I'm going to get myself a date."

Without another word, Tucker headed towards another group of girls that just walked passed them. Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly. Neither of them would have had the courage to as out a girl, let alone if she is surrounded by her friends. But here was an American Wizard, doing something they were extremely incapable of doing themselves.

To their utmost shock, the girl that Tucker talked to, a Slytherin, actually giggled at whatever Tucker said to her. It didn't help that Tucker returned with a triumph smile. "Guess who just got a date to the ball~?"

"CLOCKWORK!" A loud pitched scream rang throughout the halls of Hogwarts. Everyone turned their heads of the direction of the scream. Casper High students and faculty started to prevent students and faculty from the other schools to investigate. Even if they wanted to know what was going on, it was obvious by the terms used it is better to be safe than sorry.

Harry, Ron and Tucker's heads snapped towards the direction of the scream. When Harry and Ron was about to respond, Tucker held his hands up towards their direction to stop them. They looked at him in confusion wondering why he stopped them. "Stay."

"Stay? How the bloody hell do you expect us to stay?"

"Someone could be in trouble?"

"I know who screamed, I could recognize it from anywhere. For everyone's safety… and sanity. Stay." Without another word, Tucker ran off towards the direction where the scream came from.

-.-

A loud, high pitched scream filled the hallways of Hogwarts. For several few, it was a familiar scream and that put them in high alert. They quickly ran off towards the direction of the scream, all the while they ignored the whispers that followed. Many other attempted to follow, wanting to know what had happened but fellow students ensured they stay put. It wasn't their business and they did not want any of them to see something that could even make Danny Fenton scream out in shock.

Thus this brings us with the majority of Spector's Guild and Lancer standing at the entrance of a classroom. Jaws went slacked as they looked into the classroom where the scream had originated from. There was Danny Phantom stuck in a nearly white spherical orb, he was doing everything he could to escape to no avail. Floating near him is the Master of All Time, Clockwork. The Ghost actually looked amused at the Halfa's attempts of escaping, all the while ignoring the final being in the room with them. By the looks of it, a human that stood about the same height as Bero, long black hair tied back in a low ponytail, wearing a white buttoned up shirt, red tie, a pair of black slacks and leather shoes. What gave way for them to assume he wasn't exactly human are his red eye that shined with hidden amusement. Once he took note of the Spector's Guild and Lancer's presence, both sides stared at each other not saying anything. Only a tense silence fell over them.

Said silence was interrupted by a grumbling Brooks Bero, who suddenly appeared in the corner of the room. "Can't a guy enjoy a cup of jo anymore?"

"Really? Really? Is that what you only care about right now?" Lancer deadpanned, staring at the teacher with a disbelieving look.

"Yes." Bero and Clockwork responded in the same time. One because that was his actual answer and the other just knew what was going to be said.

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I own nothing…

-.-

"This is Danell Stephen Lancer. He's our new DADA teacher…"

"Your relation to him…?"

"…He's my nephew..." Lancer explained to his fellow faculty members of Casper High. Which mostly compromised of five people, which included Bero, the other four just looked at Lancer and at his supposed nephew with curious looks. This was just like when Lancer had told them about his daughter, Danielle. They were happy for the fact Lancer has a family, as long he is happy. Now they have to figure out just who is his sister, as there is a picture of Lancer in his office dressed as his supposed sister. "Danell…Say hello."

"It's Dan for the last time!" Dan growled under his breath, nevertheless, he straightened himself up and introduced himself. "As my…uncle stated, my name is Danell Stephen Lancer. I am taking over Mr. Bero for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Do I still get paid the same amount?" Bero called out from his spot.

-.-

"Reptar! Get back here!" Dani whispered harshly to her pet lizard, who she managed to lose yet again. This time around Reptar managed to get lost in the library, now here is Dani on her hands and knees looking for her. With a grumble, Dani stood back up and straightened her clothing up. "Stupid Lizard."

Soft whispers caught Dani's attention, she quickly went invisible and quietly walked through bookcases to get away. After passing through multiple bookcases and people, Dani ended up at the back of the library. She glanced around hoping to catch a glimpse of her pet. When she was about to move on, there was a shift that caught her attention. Taking note she was invisible, Dani walked through the bookcase to see who was shifting the books. The person Dani saw made her raise an eyebrow. 'Victor Krum? Why is he here?'

Victor shifted the books back in place and quietly walked off.

Dani watched him walk off in wonder. Why in the world would _the_ Victor Krum be in the library? From what she had heard, he got decent grades with no need to study at the library. Or if he was like any other typical jock, he got someone weaker to do the work for him. What if he already figured out the riddle! Hm… Dani quietly trailed behind him with suspicious eyes, for her friends and family she will figure out what Victor is up too!

'He's not even looking at any of the books.'

'Wait…nope.'

'Hm…'

"What is Victor doing?" Dani accidently said aloud and when she figured out what she did, the clone slapped her hands over her mouth.

Victor stopped walking and quickly turned around with surprise. His surprise only grew upon seeing that he was alone and, shifting tensely, Victor continued on, more aware of his surroundings. Dani continued on with her investigation, this time making sure to remain quiet. Victor stopped next to another bookshelf and shifted the books to see through the other side. His entire expression lightened at who or whatever he saw on the other side. Curious, Dani phased through to see Hermione placing a pile of books on a table before sitting in a chair.

'Stalker…'

-.-

"What was he thinking?"

"Out of all the things he could do!"

"Agh!"

Sam, Tucker, Kwan, and Star watch Danny rant on about their new DADA teacher. They were heading towards the lake to figure out what Danny should do for the Second Task. The Halfa brought along the Golden Egg to see if there are any more clues the magical item could give them. Plus, it is extremely durable.

"Clockwork!" Danny cursed out; he chucked the egg into the lake with a huff.

"You know Clockwork, he wouldn't have done this without reason." Kwan attempted to reason with Danny. He walked towards the shore in an attempt to see where exactly the egg had landed, hoping that none of the inhabitants of the lake would get it. "Could you at least not take out your anger on inanimate objects…? That's why we have Tucker."

"Hey!" Tucker cried out is dismay; he gripped his beret in preparation of hiding in there for his safety. This was one of the many times he wonders why he remains being good friends with his said friends. As they all have a tendency of picking on him for their own amusement or some other random reason. "What's with all the violence anyway? Clockwork wouldn't have brought him here if he would have done something."

"As much it pains me to agree with him, Tucker is right." Sam pulled a face at the realization of actually agreeing with Tucker. She walked over towards Danny and placed her right hand on Danny's left shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "Plus, if anything were to go wrong it could be done in our favor in the long run. Otherwise he would not have made him our teacher."

At the mention of now having his evil older counterpart now being his teacher, Danny allowed his shoulders to sag. He leaned into Sam's touch for some sort of comfort. "That's it… He's our teacher now…"

"Is that why you are freaking out? Because he's out teacher?" Star inquired, she ran a hand through her hair uninterestedly. If Danny wanted to talk then he will talk, it would only be a matter of time and allowing him to blow off steam.

"To be perfectly honest, I never saw myself as a teacher." Danny sighed, out of all the things Dan could be; a teacher was not one of them. Why in the world would he be a teacher in the first place? Danny would have thought that the last thing Dan wanted to do is be around people in general. Let alone around people he had lost or killed in an alternate reality. What got Danny the most however, is the fact in that since he and Dan are similar, would that mean he would end up being a teacher too? That was not part of the plan. The plan is to become an astronaut, not becoming a teacher. He does not want to end up like Mr. Lancer! He respects the guy, but it is a complete no in career choice. "I saw myself as an astronaut. Not as a teacher! A teacher!"

"Let me get this straight… You are more pissed off at the fact your future alternate self-became a teacher, than him being out here completely free?" Star deadpanned.

"…Yes…" Danny grumbled into Sam's shoulder while the Goth scratched his head absentmindedly. His now silver gray hair covered his face; a dull blue eye peaked out to look at Star. "I trust Clockwork, even if he is twisted in the head and has a tendency of making my existence unbearable. He knows everything…if he suspects Dan would turn then he wouldn't be here. A teacher though?"

"Just drop it Danny, at least you have a job."

"…True…" Danny agreed.

"How about we continue on with trying to figure out what Danny should do for the next task?" Kwan asked, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Well…when I am Phantom, I could breathe underwater." Danny shrugged, he pulled away from Sam's grasp to head over towards the water. "I could do that, the moment I am under the water and I'll transform. No one will notice the difference."

"Too easy." Star commented, she walked up to Danny and Kwan to seem them staring at the Golden Egg. "Why not the Bubble Charm? It's easy and manageable to do."

"…Fine…" Danny grumbled under his breath, he kept his gaze on the Golden Egg and kept replying the riddle in his mind. "We've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and recover what we took…What are they going to take away from me?"

"It could be, a who?"

"Shut up Tucker."

-.-

"I can't believe I am doing this." Danell Stephen Lancer snarled under his breath, glaring at the piles of paper work that stood in front of him. "I rather be back in that blasted thermos than do this!"

"This is what happens when you mess with the power of time." Bero tutted behind his cup of Joe, he watched his now fellow teacher glare menacingly at the piles of paperwork. "You get stuck in metaphorical hell. The bane of everyone's existence, paperwork and it only gets worse."

"Whatever." Dan muttered under his breath, he glanced through the stacks of papers to see how it was organized. Unfortunately for him, it was completely disorganized and nothing made sense. "How do you even work like this? Were you always this bad?"

"Eh, I can't really talk about my alternate self since I events that could have changed me had not occurred." Bero shrugged, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In that instant, the piles of paperwork soared all over the room and organize it into neater piles. He began to point at each piles. "This pile has to do with each class study plan, this one is…"

Dan listened to Bero, taking mental notes on what he should remember and what the change for his future classes. As much he hated his current situation, it was far much better than being jailed in a thermos that is stuck out of time. There was no point of fighting it all, he knew that Clockwork will put him back into the thermos for who knows how long this time. Time means nothing there, it was even worse considering time was frozen there. Nothing changed….And don't even get him started on those eye ball idiotic freaks that always rant about how he should die and other random crap.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No."

"Just making sure, as I was saying…"

"Ugh…"

-.-

"I feel like we are forgetting something?" Danny asked to no one in particularly.

"We managed to solve the riddle of the mysterious Golden Egg, we have dates to the Yule Ball, we finally got that restraining order against that Skeeter woman, Masters got his mind wiped…" Tucker named off all the possible things that Danny might of forgotten.

"Ugh…Yule Ball…At least I have a date."

"You all have your dress robes, right?" Star asked her friends expectantly.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Unfortunately."

"Do we I have to go?" Danny whined aloud.

"Yes." Everyone responded back at Danny.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I own nothing…

-.-

"What… Is… That?"

Everyone around the Gryffindor table looked over to see Ron pulling out a very out dated, frilly dress robe. The garment smelled like just as it looked as old. There's are moths that flew away as it was shook in an attempt to get rid of dust and smell.

"I think… that's a dress robe. At least it looks better than the one your parents got you…"

"Clockwork Tucker!" Danny hissed into Tucker's ear. "We swore to never speak of that ever again!"

"I made no such promise."

"IT BURNS! CLOCKWORK! IT BURNS!" Sam hissed out, glaring at the dress robe in Ron's hands. She had sit through an eight-hour lecture of History of European Dress Robes, by her parents. What she saw was totally out of style, wrong color for the season and wrong materials. Sam stood up and stormed off, she could no longer be in the same area of such fashion disaster.

Ron physically deflated at everyone's remarks on the dress robe his mother had sent him. From what he read in the letter, it belonged to one of his many aunts and he swore it even smelled like her. He had remembered how the Twins had received their own set of dress robes from family too, only issue is that theirs are modern…and not frilly looking. There was no one to blame, attending the Yule Ball was last minute and money is…tight.

"You are not going to the Ball in that." Star stated as she plucked the offending garment out of Ron's grasp. The thing smelled older than what it appears, looking back at Ron and the gears started to run in her mind. "Black won't do… brown? Green? Hm…"

For whatever reason, Ron suddenly felt a shiver of fear ran down his spine. It only got worse when Start tsk'ed and walked off with his aunt's old dress robe. Now he has nothing to wear for the Yule Ball and he swore his death is imminent.

"Don't worry about Star, she knows what she's doing… Just hope she doesn't do anything _too _drastic." Danny waved off Ron's concerns.

Ron, for his part, was surprised that Danny was to him. Especially after what had occurred the other day by the lake with Harry and Danny's _quarrel._ The tension in the class they were taking together, it wasn't out right completely ignoring them but it's just awkward. Now, just maybe, things perhaps calmed down. "Drastic? How drastic?"

"Don't be surprised if you wake up in an empty room."

"Dressed in new clothing."

"And your hair styled."

"Just be terrified."

Casper High students had all started to chimed in on Ron's possible kidnapping and result of said kidnapping. Ron at his point, had hid his face in his hands and muttered out how doomed he was. Harry and Hermione for their part, patted his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. It wasn't working.

"Well… It was nice knowing yea!" Danny stood up from his spot and ran off.

"It's not that bad, it even came with a there's even a bonnet!"

"Shut up, Harry!"

-.-

Dan watched his class walk out of the classroom, mentally wishing he is back in that flask. The job isn't that difficult to do. He remembers taking all the classes prior from the accident. With the training that Bero gave him, things are coming back to him. At this point, he's learning as he goes. He's going to have to reread all of the books and go deeper into the other books he hadn't read that are needed for the class.

"Ugh… this is exhausting." Dan rubbed his forehead, trying to ward off an upcoming headache. Without saying anything else, the nearly made teacher started to pack up everything and get ready for the next class.

"How was class?"

Dan let out a heavy sigh, he turned around to see Mr. Lancer standing by the doorway of the classroom. Same old Mr. Lance Lancer, his former teacher, guidance counselor, and the only male figure in his time that fully understood him. Back in his own timeline, Dan and his father hadn't reached that level of understanding before his death. So that left Mr. Lancer… and the man looked disappointed. "What? Are you finally going to tell me how much I messed up? How I much I've fallen? That I should have done something different?"

"I am more disappointed with myself." Lancer explained himself, his expression never changed.

Dan looked away, he didn't want to see the man in such a state. The man only shown this side of him in rare occasions and the fact the Vice-Principal is blaming himself for his own actions made things worse. "It's my fault all the crap that happened in my time. My fault alone."

"If you had the proper guidance, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" Dan snarled, he picked up a pile of papers and was about to throw them in frustration but didn't. His froze in his spot, breathing heavily and all he could do is glare at the papers. On top of the pile is a paper written by his alternate self. It was an assignment that required a student to talk to their respective school counselor about their future goals and what classes they needed to take. Tension seemed to have suddenly built up went away as Dan sat down to looked through the assignment. He remembers the assignment, he has asked Lancer to meet with him at the Nasty Burger to get it done. Unbeknownst to him at the time, the man had invited his parents and sister to the meeting. "I should have done it at an earlier time…I shouldn't have left it at the last minute."

"You have a second chance in life, do not waste that."

-.-

"For being an evil older alter ego of myself, he's a…good teacher…" Danny begrudgingly agreed to his friend's thoughts of having Dan Phantom… Danell Stephen Lancer as a teacher. The guy even explained things further and was extremely patient, although shown great restraint, when answering questions. It just made the Halfa want to hate his older self but cannot, not once did the guy showed any sort of aggression or want to kill anyone. Then again, it's the first day of the guy being a teacher, he might slip up at another time.

Sam patted Danny's shoulder to calm him down. "Clockwork, Lancer and Bero got a hold of him. Plus, Clockwork wouldn't have brought him here if he knew the guy would go crazy."

"Or for his own amusement." Tucker pointed out.

"Or to torment us." Kwan added in.

"Or maybe he's actually giving him a chance to live again."

Everyone looked at Star like she was crazy, and they looked at each other. "Nah."

Star only shook her head, she decided to change the subject. "Who's ready for the Ball?"

"I got myself date." Tucker grinned happily.

"Are you two going to get Ron new dress robes?" Danny asked Sam and Star.

Sam snorted, she pulled out her cellphone to show him a picture. "I already ordered something, I'm just waiting for it to come in."

"It was difficult to figure out what went well for his hair." Star cringed at the memory of the supposed dress robe Ron received from his mother. The horror.

"I thought you were at a standstill against Harry and his friends?" Kwan whispered to Danny.

"I talked to Lancer and my Dad. Things have gotten better since that article was written about me. I'm going to see how long until they will crack."

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I own nothing…

-.-

Harry and Hermione stood at the foot of the staircase, waiting for Ron to walk down any minute. Sam and Star had kidnapped him earlier to get him ready for the Yule Ball. Harry was already in a shock at the sight of Hermione in her beautiful dress and taking aback by the fact she's Victor Krum's date. Let's see whatever the Casper High girls did to Ron could top this already Topsy tuvry night.

"Still no sight of Ron?"

Harry and Hermione turned to see Danny walking up towards them. The teen is wearing white with bright green accented dress robes that looked more like a Muggle tuxedo, but still retrained just enough of a magical influence. His seemingly permanent silvery hair was combed and gelled for it to not look scruffy or completely uncombed. He actually looked presentable… eerily so.

"No, Is this… normal?" Harry asked, fidgeting in his own dress robes.

"Yes." Danny deadpanned, he stared up at the staircase waiting for his friends to come down along with their latest project. The moment he saw Sam, he swore she took his breath away. She was wearing a gothic floral black and purple lace dress, her hair, let loose from its usual style and she's still wearing her infamous leather boots. He was surprised Sam's wearing the dress, it looked like a compromised between Sam and her mother's taste of fashion. However! She looks amazing and… "Truth…"

"Watch it Lover Boy, you're catching flies." Star flicked Danny's chin as she suddenly appeared next to him. Danny turned his attention away from Sam took at Star to her dressed in a long powder blue V-neck tulle dress with crystals sewn into the garment and a pair of matching heels. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun with a pearl and rhinestone flower hair pin. "What do you think? Her mom sent her the dress last night. I dare say… it suits her."

"Yeah…"

"Well… don't you clean up rather nicely, Fenton." Sam stated with a smirk as she stood in front of Danny.

Danny did a mock bow. "Nothing but the best for my ultra-recycle-vegetarian Goth."

"And don't you forget that!"

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Sam and Star.

"…. OI! Weasley! Come down already!" Sam yelled up to the top of the staircase. There was a loud crash that was followed by a scuffle before someone familiar finally made their appearance. Walking down from top of the staircase is Ron Weasley dressed in an emerald green dress robes that perfectly suited his red hair, which was styled perfectly. It was safe to say this was a major change from what his mother sent to him to wear for the ball. "There he is… Now he's easy on the eyes."

-.-

The fact that Danny not once stepped on Sam's feet throughout the night proved something bad was going to happen. Like the fact he lost his pants several times throughout the night, Dani kept chasing after Reptar throughout the Ball, Dan is trying to get away from admires, Kwan is trying not to get killed, and so many other random things that occurred throughout the night.

Danny and Sam sat at an empty table, both chugging down the goblet after goblet of pumpkin juice. They had spent the majority of the night dancing away and are taking a break from it. That and they ate something spicy and they are attempting to wash away the taste.

"What did we eat?" Sam watched as her goblet refilled itself magically before she chugged it down.

"I don't know! Do you think someone messed without food?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want to call it a night?" Danny asked, after drinking his last goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah." Sam responded as she stood up from her seat. She looked around the room to what her friends were doing. Many of her classmates were dancing along with the band, some were sitting around, resting or talking, or moping... Mainly moping. Then she saw Harry sitting by himself as he watched his friends dancing the night away. Apparently the makeover she and Star gave Ron also gave him a confidence boost, which had him dancing with his date for the night while leaving his friend to brood on his own. "Why don't you go talk to Harry? It's about time you clear the air with him."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Unless you want my boot up yo-"

"I'm going, I'm going."

-.-

Harry did not want to stay at the Yule Ball anymore. He did not like the atmosphere or how he was left alone to wallow in his own self made misery. He would rather attempt to figure out the next task as it is still a big mystery to him. Along with figuring out how to mend things with his new friends.

"You're brooding."

Harry blinked several times in confusion, he turned his head to see Danny taking a seat next to him. "Danny?"

"Sam threatened to kick my butt if I didn't work things out with you."

"Er..."

"Look... how about this. Let's just start anew by me saying this to you..." Danny leaned in close to Harry to whisper in his ear. "You can only hear what the egg says under water."

Without saying another word, Danny stood up and walked off.

To be continued…

R/R.


	26. Chapter 26

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Harry looked down at his reflection from a massive metal bucket filled with water. He watched as the reflections of Hermione and Ron came into view, with the latter holding the golden egg. Ron tentatively placed the egg into the water and the trio watched it as it sunk to the bottom. Hermione pulled up her right sleeve before she reached down and pressed the button on top of the egg. Instead of hearing the screeching they expected, the colors the egg produced underwater mystified the trio and they wondered if this was what Danny had first seen under the lake.

Taking in a deep breath, Harry dunk his head into the water and what he heard caused him to quickly get out of the water. Taking several deep breaths, ignoring his friends' words of worry and going back into the water.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry dunked his head into the water, watching as he looked at the egg intensely underwater. Less than a half minute later, Harry lifted his head from the bucket of water breathing in deeply. He shook his head, causing water to go everywhere, despite how harsh he was breathing, Harry was smiling widely.

"A riddle, it said a riddle." Harry heaved out, he grabbed a towel from Hermione's awaiting grasp. After drying himself, he looked up at his friends with semi-relief.

"What was the riddle?" Hermione asked, she turned around to get her bag where she had placed in the room. She pulled out a quill and parchment, waiting for Harry to say the riddle."

"Come seek us where our voices sound…"

-.-

Danny continued with his search looking for a spell that could help him search for whatever he had to search underwater. Scratching his chin as he ended up with aquatic plant life. "Perhaps… No… There's no I could get my hands on this stuff…"

"Danny."

Danny looked up to see a panting Harry Potter, who is now leaning against a bookcase. He motioned for the other teen to sit across from him, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"I-Hermi-Ron-"

"Breath."

"We solved the riddle." Harry finally said, his hair still damp from earlier. "We solved the riddle, it had to do with lake."

"That much is obvious. Along with the part that we only have one hour." Danny added in, he reached over towards his pile of notes and began to look through it. "My sister looked at the poem and broke down each line."

"She solved the riddle?" Harry asked in shock.

Danny lets out a chuckle. "The only thing I managed to get out of the poem is the underwater bit. Dropping the egg in the water…"

Danny continued to chuckle at the fact that the riddle was, for the most part, solved by him, Jazz and their friends. Well… mainly Jazz. He had written down the poem and she had taken it before going off back to the library. It took her time sure, but in that time, he and the others were coming up with ideas to breath under water and dealing with the Yule Ball.

Yule Ball…. It wasn't all that bad. He danced with Sam, only lost his pants once during the whole night and he made emends with Ha-

Looking over at Harry, Danny saw him looking the other way and his hands were intertwined. He looked regretful and right down pitiful for Danny's taste. "Stop thinking about the lake. Putting it behind you, that's what I'm doing. Clockwork knows I need to put a lot of things behind me…"

"Dan-"

"Like I said the other night, 'let's start anew' and that begins with starting over…. Or would you rather not have me told you about the clue on the egg." Danny deadpanned, slowly inching away his notes back into the bag. He inwardly grinned as Harry began to backtrack, wanting his help with the second task. "Now… where were we…"

-.-

Jazz had to hold herself back from squealing at the sight before her. Hiding behind a massive bookshelf, moving the books to get a clear view of her brother and him mending his friendship. It was about time he started to have some clarity in his life, and it appears that it is finally happening.

"Miss Fenton?"

Jazz nearly toppled over herself as she was caught off guard. She let out a cough to regain some sort of composure and her embarrassment only grew as she realized it was Peter who caught her off guard. "He-hey Peter, how are you?"

Peter looked away from Jazz, his face turning into a lovely shade of red. "I am f-fine, Miss Fenton. I was wondering…"

Peter motioned at the bookcase, wondering what Jazz was doing, or looking at the other side of it.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing!" Jazz laughed nervously, she rubbed her hands together as she tried to come up with her words. She attempted to move the books back in place as naturally as she could, but it looked rather forceful and robotic. "Just… putting away books is all."

"Of… course." Peter reached into his person and pulled out the Quibbler. He scanned through it and stopped when he found the article he was looking for. "I found this, this morning. I-I do not know if you get this but…"

Jazz raised an eyebrow at the sight of the Quibbler. This is the first time she had heard of it, taking the magazine from Peter to look what he wanted her to see. Her eyes widen at the title of the article, along with who wrote said article. "What…"

-.-

He doesn't remember the last time he was able to return to his normal appearance. Being stuck as a… lizard for an unknown amount of time had nearly turned him insane. Day after day, he had to be constantly being under watch from by girl. He hates how she put him on a leash, dragging him everywhere and even dressing him up in dresses.

All he wants to do is to find a way back home and take his place as Ki-

"Now, now Prince… what did we say about you turning back to your humanoid appearance?"

'Oh clockwork…'

-.-

"Why the Quibbler?" Sam asked, plopping herself next to Star who was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. In her hand is said magazine, opened to Star's latest article. "How did you convince them to publish it?"

"I wanted to… how do you say it? Stick it to Rita Skeeter." Star giggled, she reached over and took hold of the Quibbler. She looked at her article and she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at the sight of it. It was, by far, one of the greatest things she had ever wrote in the longest time. "She's no reporter. All she does is lie and bend everything to fit into her perspective or whatever the government wants the world to see. This isn't about looking through rose-tinted glasses, this is about showing the world what exactly is going on and not for one's own gain."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"…" Star lifted her hair to show Sam her new earrings, bottlecaps. "I commissioned her to make me these with a matching headband, necklace and bracelet. They are getting rather popular with the rest of the Casper High Alumni… of course you wouldn't know… since it's trendy."

"Touché."

To be continued…

R/R.


	27. An: CHECK MY PROFILE!

OKAY! I AM GOING TO CLEAR THE AIR!

CHECK MY PROFILE!

I AM THE ORIGINAL WRITERS OF ALL THE STORIES.

If some of you had checked the other accounts profiles, Unsung-Knight and Fanatic24, you'd see that I had planned to transfer the stories here. Hell, I have put up notices to it too.


End file.
